Palms and Waves
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: What happens when the victorious gang get's a chance to live together in a shore house in Huntington beach for the summer? Rated M for Sex, Drug use, Language and Violence. I do not update on Saturdays, Sundays can go either way.
1. Chapter 1:Hot Wheels

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 1: Hot Wheels

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Welcome fans and new readers to my first full length victorious story, it is modeled loosely on jersey shore. Be warned, it's filled with lots of sex, use of weed, drinking and lots of cursing. Unlike J.S where they are being filmed, the only camera in the Shore house will be the one where they share their thoughts on events or the status of the group."_

* * *

><p><strong>Months Earlier <strong>

Just before the start of summer break, months earlier the victorious gang received letters from a company known only as Paragon Corporation. These letters stated that the company wanted to start a summer program dedicated to teenagers who excelled in their future High school studies, the program was happening everywhere in coastal cities. In the letter, everyone was asked to prepare their bags and traveler bags with clothes and other belongings so they could be picked up by the shore house owners a few moths before the friends were to leave.

[Letter]

"_Dear [name and last name] you have been selected along with your friends and one other person from your school to attend a summer program dedicated to the country's most promising students who will no doubt excel in there future careers. While at the shore house we ask that everyone attend to jobs picked out for you and your friends, remember to pack clothes, personal care items, feminine hygiene items and shoes. We hope you enjoy your time in Huntington beach, California. Arrive at the shore house by July 1__st __8:00pm, the directions to the shore house are as followed…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong>

Mounting his black moped that he bought off a stranger in his neighborhood, Robbie placed a motorcycle helmet on of the same color and gave his mom and dad hugs and kisses. Robbie knew how to get to Huntington beach since his family used to go there for vacations when he was just a small boy, he started up his moped and took off. He wore a black motorcycle jacket and black pants with black boots. He needed to get on the I-110 and exchange to the I-405 and travel from there to Huntington beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre and Cat<strong>

Giving her parents one final hug and kiss, Andre promised them that he would protect her with his life and that she was in good hands; cat's father held him at his word. Andre opened the passenger door for cat and closed it once she was settled in, he then got in the driver's seat and started up his 1970 chevelle 454 SS. Cat decided to wear a white and blue tube dress for the trip and thought in advance to bring along some snacks for both her and Andre, Andre put the muscle car in drive and took off.

"bye mom and dad! I'll make sure to be a good girl and kitty cat while I'm gone, don't forget to feed _Castro_" she shouted out from her window, Andre pulled her back in and told her how dangerous it was to stick one's head out. "only dogs do that cat, you're not a dog are you?"

"no…I'm a cat…can't you see my ears?" Andre laughed at her response and held her hand, to which she brought to her thigh. Andre smiled and continued on following the directions his GPS gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

Stopping by jade's house to pick her up in his new red Chevrolet avalanche truck was beck, he knew her father didn't like or approve of him for his daughter. He once said he looked like a well groomed bum with just looks going for him, beck ignored his statement and kept quiet. He walked up to the door to collect jade who had the largest smile on her face, she was impressed by the new truck. It was red, just like blood and fire.

"please take good care of her beck, I know my daughter may not accept it but I really do love her, and so does her father" jade rolled her eyes and pulled on beck's arm to get into the truck. "you have my word that I won't let a thing happen to your daughter Mr. and Mrs. West." jade's father held his wife and looked on as he told her something, "sometimes I wonder if jade would rather just move in with that boy already"

Mrs. West gave him a hard knock on his side with her elbow as she walked back into their house. "Women" Mr. west groaned quietly.

"so where did the money come from to get this truck huh babe? Did you rob someone for it? I bet you did" she asked him, almost sounding and hoping that was the case.

"hah hah you're funny jade, actually some guy was selling this online. The top bid was 1000 dollars. I had been saving that up for something else but I guess a new truck was needed. Here let me get that for you babe" beck opened the side door and gave jade's ass a soft slap as she got in, he closed her door and got in. he took one more glance at her before staring up the truck.

"what beck?" she asked him, blushing and looking forward at the window then back at him. "you look amazing today" he told her, "thanks babe, come over here and give me some sugar" beck and jade's tongues danced in each other's mouths for a few minutes. "let's head for Huntington beach then!" shouted jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Trina<strong>

Driving in a silver prius their father got for Trina for her birthday were the Vega sisters, since tori failed at driving, it was Trina's time to shine for once. Tori didn't mind letting her sister drive just so as long she didn't rub it in her face, tori pulled out her pear phone and watched an episode from _the Boondocks _Andre wanted her to watch. Trina was having some trouble finding her car keys, tori looked over to her sister struggling to find them in her bag.

"dad's going to kill you If you lost those keys Trina" tori told her, she didn't mean to come off as a bitch but just wanted her sister to know the truth. "I know that tori…shit let me go back in and check"

tori looked down over at the gas pedal and saw her keys under them. "Trina get back, your keys are under the damn gas pedals" Trina grabbed them and started up her car, she kissed tori on her cheek for saving her fine sweet ass. Tori put her headphones in when Trina turned on radio which was playing _Calabria 2008_. Her shining moment was brought down when she began to sing with pit bull.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darius Miller<strong>_

A new kid who the victorious crew never met except Andre was Darius, he was giving his mom and dad, sister and brother hugs and kisses. He hoped his roommates would be respectable people, cool people who could handle him and his arsenal of pranks. He had his eye on one girl, Tori Vega. He knew she was sought after by many guys, hell even some girls would love to get at her.

He threw his book bag in the back seat and got in his fifth generation black and blue Nissan Skyline GTR. He started up his car and sped off to get on the I- 110 to exchange on the I- 405. He turned on his ipod car adapter and turned it so it played Back that azz up by Juvenile. He bobbed his head back and forth, lip singing to one of his favorite music artists.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Castro- _The name of Cat's dog, I don't know if that's his real name but the name I got from Daniel tosh's dog.

_The Boondocks- _Funny ass show created by Aaron Mcgruder, shown on Saturdays at 11:00pm on Adult Swim.

_Calabria 2008- _great song by Mims and Natasja, ft pitbull.

_Darius Miller- _an OC created by Phoenixwolf- 77 who I decided to put in my story.

* * *

><p>(!) "Thank you BigStou and Phoenix for your ideas and support, let's get this story rollin."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:A Family is Born, Maybe

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 2: A Family is Born…Maybe

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Am I off to a good start people? I really hope I attract more readers, good thing I watch a lot jersey shore whenever it comes on"_

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro <strong>[left at 12:00 am/ 3hrs to go]

Halfway to his destination Robbie stopped by a fast food restaurant called Big Jim's Burger's, he was traveling for almost five hours and needed some carbs in him to stay awake. He stopped by a gas station later to fill his entire tank that had run out of gas, actually Robbie was running on fumes and had to push his moped to the station. He wondered where all his friends were at this point in time, with his tank full his closed the lid on it and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre and Cat <strong>[left at 1:30am/ 2hrs to go]

Five hours had passed since Andre and cat left their homes, the couple had finished up the snacks his mom and cat's mom packed for them. Cat wanted to give Andre head but Andre told her that is was a hazard for his mind to be in two places, she laughed and asked what he meant. He told her that he knew she was amazing with her mouth and that they could crash and die, she went bug eyed and hugged Andre, promising him not to get frisky while they were on the door.

Andre looked over to the clock on his car and looked over to cat sleeping in the back seat through his rear view mirror. She slept like a baby with her thumb in her mouth, she looked beautiful, yeah she had loose screws but she was amazing. Andre focused on the road and continued on driving, they were close.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade <strong>[left at the same time as Andre and Cat]

Unlike the previous couple who had abstained from a little fun while on the road, Beck and Jade were their own people and their own masters. Beck for the most part had his mouth opened slightly, breathing in and out quicker than normal. A driver in a black van who passed by beck's Chevrolet while on the interstate, saw a sight he thought he would never see. Jade was clearing not sitting enjoying the view on her seat, her head bobbing up and down quickly and beck keeping it firmly on his cock was a pretty damn amazing sight.

A tightening in beck's face signaled his climax had arrived, a sigh from his mouth showed it's passing. Jade lifted her head up and wiped away saliva and cum from her lips and cheeks, she kissed him on his cheek and scooted over to the back seat to take a nap. Beck gave the man a wink and passed him, "you know some dude just saw what you did for me right jade" beck looked over to his rear view mirror, jade rested on her stomach with her legs up, which gave her booty more plumpness to it. "well I hope he had a camera with him, that way he could masturbate to something he'll never get hah hah"

"you're so mean to everyone jade, especially to random people" he told her, she raised up from her position to give his temple a kiss and lick, "especially to random people babe, especially"

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Trina<strong>

The Vega sisters were the only people to be off the interstate and actually closing in on the house, it was dark and Trina was eager to start picking out rooms. She hoped no one else would be there, if there was, their was going to be trouble. Tori had fallen asleep hours earlier after viewing all her boondock episodes, Trina couldn't understand why her sister thought that show was funny. They said the N word a lot and cursed a lot, tori hung out a lot with Andre and clearly understood why Trina couldn't get into it like her.

Trina was driving on main street and turned right on the east pacific coast highway to park on 6th street where a Bay front Shore home had a sign that read "Welcome H.A students" on it. Trina was gitty and punched tori on her shoulder to wake her up,

"OW Trina!…what's your problem?" tori angrily asked her sister, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She noticed they stopped driving and looked around. "are we here Trina?" she asked her sister, Trina stepped out of the car and went up to the house. "yeah! Come on"

Stepping out of the house was a man in a black business suit, he sported black shades and a briefcase. He stood guard over the door so no one would get in, "sorry girls no one is allowed in until everyone has arrived. I'm responsible for making sure everyone on the list arrives, in the meantime I suggest you park your car somewhere else before you get a ticket.

* * *

><p><strong>Shore House<strong>

Waiting on the porch stairs were the Vegas who were looking and typing messages to their friends telling them to hurry up, Trina rested her head on tori's shoulder. Tori looked behind her and saw the same man in business shoes just standing by the door, frozen in his stance. Whoever these people were, they sure took their jobs serious.

It was then that a red Chevrolet avalanche pulled up by the shore house, the bright beams from the headlights were blinding. Tori and Trina looked into the windows and saw it was beck and jade, beck looked tired but jade not so much. "well well well, if it isn't miss goody toshoo and miss no talent…so this is the shore house, not bad" tori brushed jade's remark about her and her sister's lack of talent and gave beck a hug, Trina wanted more than a hug but jade made sure the oldest Vega sister knew her place.

"did any of you go in and check the house?" asked beck, "can't, that quiet dude over there said no one's allowed to go in until everyone has arrived" answered Tori. Jade sat on the hood of beck's Chevy and waited, "oh come on jade not on my hood, the damn truck is new" jade jumped off but threw herself on him instead, "fine, then hold me until everyone get's here"

The four teens who waited so patiently saw a muscle car pull up and park behind beck's avalanche. It was none other than Andre and cat who came walking up to the shore house holding hands, cat had a red and white cat ears headband on, living up to her name and crazy ways. "My Man finally got here, how you been bro" beck went up to Andre asking and giving him a pound and bro hug, beck gave cat a hug and kiss on her cheek. Cat was so happy to see her girlfriends and jumped them, jade just gave her a simple wave of her hand.

* * *

><p>"c'mon let's go in already" said cat, she was stopped by the guard who told her to wait with her friends. "sorry miss….cat valentine, until everyone here has arrived please wait with your friends." cat got sad and walked back down the stairs, "you know those shades make you look like and MIB agent hee hee" the guard took no recognizable offense and continued doing his job.<p>

The next to come was none other than Robbie Shapiro, everyone was either surprised or not laughing that he came by himself…on a moped. Jade laughed out loud and clapped her hands, beck gave her shoulder a nudge with his elbow. Robbie removed his helmet and unzipped his motorcycle jacket. He took in a whiff of fresh air and looked over to his friends, beck and Andre were the first to give bro hugs and pounds.

"nice jacket Robbie, I had no idea a moped and motorcycle jacket went together so well" said Andre who sounded honest, "where'd you get that neat little bike rob?" wondered beck. "oh, some guy was selling it in my neighborhood at a really low price, so I said what heck might as well take it. Is everyone here? Or is there someone else?" Robbie placed his helmet on his moped and went to join the rest, the usual warm greetings from the girls and simple wave from jade. "actually there's one more person joining us rob, its my boy Darius who should be arriving anytime now"

The gang didn't have to wait long for the new boy to arrive, the song "I Know" by YC/ Ace Hood was getting closer. Turning off the music and walking up to the house was an attracted African American boy who was about Andre's age but much more light skinned than him. He and Andre gave each other a pound and hug, they obviously knew each other and made It known. The guard called them all and set a few protocols to follow before unlocking the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Forming a Family_- original title of the chapter.

(!) "Well the crew has arrived at the shore house, what will happen when they go inside? Read to find out. Also, if you people would like to help me come up with names for clubs and the house and even come up with teams like the "meatballs" just PM me.


	3. Chapter 3:Rooms and Jacuzzi

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 3: Rooms and Jacuzzi

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"First club name of the story, H20, suggested by Dgillis7, New Team name, B.A.D. Beck, Andre, and Darius. My own team name, B.A.R which is like Bad but with Robbie at the end."_

* * *

><p><strong>Shore House<strong>

The mysterious guard laid down some protocols for all the teens to follow, they were simple to follow and should at all times be followed or executed.

1. Always Make sure to keep the house clean even if a mess was not caused by you.

2. Be mindful to keep things where they are. I.E, posters, lamps, couches, beds and so forth.

3. If bringing someone into the house, make sure they leave once all activities with them are done.

The guard finished his statement and handed three copies of the house keys to Tori, Andre and Jade. He shook their hands and took off walking, their was a silent pause among the teens, then out of nowhere everyone fought to get the door open. Tori was being squished by the multiple bodies wanting to get in, she turned the key on the knob and everyone fell in. their bags were in the living room and on the couches, the interior of the living room was blue. Posters on the wall were of Movies like Underworld, Freddy vs. Jason and an unknown one called _Brother Order, Sister Chaos_.

The kitchen was wide, the refrigerator was metallic and connected to the kitchen was an outdoor deck that had benches and a grill. There were stairs connected from the back that lead up to the rooftop deck that over looked the Huntington Beach boardwalk. Around the corner were the stores the teens were going to work at, an ice cream parlor and fish market. There were five rooms, two rooms had two beds in it, along with two closets. Two bedrooms were downstairs and three upstairs in the second floor. The fifth floor had only one large bed, the sign on the door of it read Guest room.

* * *

><p>"Ok how is this gonna work you guys, should the rooms be co-ed or single sex rooms?" tori asked everyone, "I don't want Andre to be without me when I sleep tori, I want a room with him" cat's demand made Andre smile and blush, but because of his dark complexion no one really saw it.<p>

"jeez cat it's not like he'll be living in a different house, I don't know why you gotta ride his nuts like that" jade's comment got a small chuckle from darius who was grabbing his bags and going up stairs. "who told you I ride his nuts! I ride his cock like a horsie!" everyone broke out laughing at her quick impulsive response, even Andre but out of embarrassment.

"and so what if she does jade, I bet you're even crazier when you're with beck alone" jade was stopped in her tracks when Andre said that, it was true and she made it known. "SO! I guess we're gonna have Co ed rooms for couples then. You and cat can take the second room here, me and beck will have the first room, c'mon babe" jade and beck grabbed their bags and belongings and headed off to their room, Cat and Andre followed which left Trina, Tori and Robbie to take the second rooms in the second floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Darius<strong>

Robbie took his stuff and took the room with darius in it, darius was folding his clothes and putting them in his own cabinet. He saw Robbie come in and stood up and dusted his hands, he extended his hand to him. "Hey man what's up, my name is darius miller. I don't know if you know this but I go to your school"

"hey darius, I'm Robbie Shapiro, I used to own a puppet but…I" Robbie stuttered a bit, "but you're getting kind of tired of carrying it right?" Robbie was amazed darius knew of Rex. He nodded his head in agreement with Darius's statement, "yeah it's like that with a lot of people, don't even trip Robbie, people simply move out of phases and enter new ones" the new kid told him.

"I guess you're right darius…I like your haircut dude," Robbie told him while unpacking his clothes and things, "aw good looking out, it's actually modeled after Trey Songz…I don't think you know who he is. Actually I had cornrows before but when I got to Hollywood arts I needed to look decent, so I had to get this haircut"

"well it looks good on you darius," "thanks Robbie" darius replied, sounding happy that he made a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Trina<strong>

"well I guess we get this whole room to ourselves then, it'll be just like being back home" Trina's comment for once didn't sounded selfish or centered around herself, "now let me find a marker so I can divide the room" she said, "What? Are you serious right now Trina, you know if you paint the room you're gonna have to clean it" tori shot back at her sister.

"ah ah ah, remember what senor creep out there said, _Always Make sure to keep the house clean even if a mess was not caused by you." _she repeated with a deep male voice impersonation. "to hell with that Trina, you're cleaning up your own shit" tori took to her own bags and unpacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

Beck unpacked his jeans and shirts into his cabinet in peace, jade didn't really care for being proper or neat. She just pushed all types of clothing In her cabinet and closet, she just wanted to explore the house and all of it's fun spots. Beck took notice of her undressing out of her clothes, he stood up to close and lock the door.

"Thanks babe, I was just about to close it," she said "not in your bra and panties you're not. Can you at least put some clothes in order jade, now I'm gonna have to straighten up your things again"

"oh come on beck leave that alone for now, let's go see what's up on the roof, you can help me put my clothes in order later" beck thought about it and went along with her idea, "fine…but first I gotta go to the bathroom" beck ran out of his room and looked for the bathroom, he rushed in when he found it and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He held onto his sausage and relaxed, as he pissed he looked at the shower glass doors; it was fogged glass. If anyone were to come in, they could simply push a button that makes a machine under the tub fog the glass; saving them much humiliation and privacy.

With an empty bladder, beck pushed his dick back into his boxers and went to accompany jade to the rooftop deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Deck<strong>

The rooftop deck was beautiful, there were couches and chairs were friends could gather and gossip, then there was the Jacuzzi. There was water in it, there were buttons that had start, finish, and warm logos. Beck brushed his hand on the water surface and felt it was way to cold. he pushed the start and warm button on which got the water jet started up, in a few minutes the Jacuzzi would be bubbling. Another cool feature of the Jacuzzi were changing color lights that lit up from the bottom of the Jacuzzi, red, green, blue, yellow and orange were the colors.

Beck wrapped his arms around his girl's wais and took them to the edge of the roof that had plastic walls to prevent death from falling. He kissed her cheeks and her neck, felt her thighs and took in the scent of her hair. Jade reacted by pushing her plump white girl's booty back on beck's bulge, they giggled and laughed at just the trying to feel the other up. Beck moved her hands between beck's arms to grip and hold beck's butt cheeks.

"close is much better babe" she whispered to him, beck held her tighter and took in the view of the boardwalk that came alive with people. Over to their left was Starlight amusement park, the rides looked amazing and scary, in front of them was the beach which the couple looked forward to visiting.

"hey babe, I think the Jacuzzi ready" 'I guess it is, you got a bikini?" beck asked, jade bumped his bulge with her ass when he asked that. "of course I do…wanna help me get into it? I know you want to" she knew beck couldn't say no to an offer like that, he gave her ass a smack and allowed her to lead them.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre, Camera room<strong>

Visiting the Camera room before anyone else, Cat and Andre gave their opinion about the whole thing. Cat brought Mr., longneck with her, something Andre wasn't so happy to _see again_. She sat on Andre's lap while he turned the camera on.

"Hi everyone my name is Andre Harris, this is my girlfriend Cat valentine and-" "and this is my friend Mr. Longneck, c'mon Andre give him a kiss" Andre tilted his head away from the stuffed animal giraffe, "anyway, my thoughts on all of this is that I think it's great that we get to stay here for the summer, I'm here with my friends, girlfriend and I look forward to what Huntington has to offer for a good time."

Cat begun to play with her giraffe by making it walk on Andre's head, "get away cat or I'm gonna take him away" he gave her one last warning, "oh come on Andre, just one kiss, c'mon Andre give me one kiss" Andre scratched his head and responded, "how would you like it if I kept asking you to give me a kiss!" cat blushed intensely and Andre's eyes fluttered, "what?…you heard me…" "is that a demand Andre?" cat asked him. Andre lowered his head in embarrassment, cat lifted his head and gave him a kiss. Andre turned the camera off, then picked cat up to take her to the rooftop deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Brother Order, Sister Chaos_- c'mon now, who do you what kind of people want to maintain order and cause chaos?

_See Again_- A video on you tube where cat and Andre explain a skit they for sikowitz on one of his drive by acting challenges. Her giraffe was apart of it.


	4. Chapter 4:Jacuzzi Night

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 4: Jacuzzi Night

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N "I never had this much enthusiasm for a story since I started writing Icarly back in 08, but an author's success is only measured by his reviewers and will to type on"

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Deck, Jacuzzi 9:30 pm <strong>

Returning from their room, beck and jade went back upstairs to get into the Jacuzzi which was looking really amazing. Beck unlike jade, switched into blue swimming trunks. Any other girl who had not seen him without his shirt on would probably drop it like it's hot just to get his attention, Trina would most likely pounce on him if jade wasn't around. Beck checked the temperature of the water and it was warm and ready, he stepped in and relaxed his body. Jade stepped in and tried the water, she looked amazing in a black bikini. Her white creamy skin complimented the color of her bikini perfectly, her tits were to die for and her gold; was a manslayer.

Jade lowered her body and scooted over to be embraced by beck, he tied his legs around hers and held her. "this feels really good, don't you think so too babe?" asked jade, beck kissed her temple and wrapped his hands around her waist, "really good jade" he responded.

Jade the felt that familiar bulge from beck rubbing and prodding her ass, she didn't mind it so long as it was his and not anyone else's. Coming up the rooftop deck to explore was the second couple, Cat ran up to check out the colors emanating from under the water. She put her head in the Jacuzzi and took in water in her mouth, she took her head back out with cheeks filled with water. Andre looked at her and told her to spit out, she shrugged her shoulders sprayed the water at him.

"wow cat…really?" Andre sounded Angry, he took off his shirt which left him with a black tank top. "wow Andre, I know you play a lot of basketball…but I had no idea you could be that good in shape from just playing" jade told him, commenting on his nice figure.

* * *

><p>"thanks jade…it's more than just a game, you move around a lot, you duck, and while you're moving around every muscle and area of your body is getting a work out; not just your abs and arms, right beck" beck gave his friend a wink and continued kissing jade's neck. "that looks like fun Andre, wait here I'm gonna go put on my own bikini" cat told him, she ran downstairs and met up with Trina and tori who were also coming up. "where you running off to cat?" asked Trina, "I'm gonna go put my bikini on so me and Andre could get in the Jacuzzi" "Jacuzzi? This house has one?" replied Trina, she went with cat to go put hers on.<p>

Tori wasn't in the mood to get half naked just to get wet, she continued to walk up the stairs and saw jade, beck and Andre in there. Jade nuzzled her face closely on beck's shoulder, beck waved at Tori to which Tori waved back with a smile on her face. She went over to sit on one of the couches to listen to some music, Andre looked over to her and asked her if she wanted to come in. "nah Andre, I'm good" "you sure tori, there's plenty of room in here" he asked again, hoping she could come in. "hah hah, that's all right Andre I'm good"

"it's probably best you stay over there anyway tori, not every girl can look sexy in a bikini" beck bit her ear when she said that, jade smiled, enjoying the pain. Tori rolled her eyes and turned her pear phone on, the first song she chose to listen to was a little something from ciara called speechless. Coming up the stairs laughing and smiling was her sister and friend cat, who were in string bikinis. Cat's red bikini accentuated her curves and tits, Trina's also made her features stick out; most notably her ass. "_aandree_" cat called out to her man in a sweet tone, he turned around and blushed. Cat was posing for him, sticking out her ass as she bent over and lifted up. "wow cat, I'd screw you if I were a guy" jade commented, this gave beck an idea.

"yeah, but Trina over there has got an ass that you can just…oof!" jade hit him with her elbow, "I'm right here beck, I can hear everything you're saying!" "yeah and? I was just complementing Trina, how come you get to say stuff like that to cat but I can't?" beck questioned, "because I'm a girl, I was just giving her my though on how she looked, when a guy does it-"

* * *

><p>"When a guy does it he says it with sincerity, and we know when a man is honest with a woman, that virtue always seems to turn into cheating or a lie in the eyes of women" everyone in the rooftop deck turned to the voice that cut jade off, it was Darius, he gave a nod to beck, beck was happy someone came to his defense before being cut down again by jade. "wassup Darius!" Andre told his friend, "sup Andre, everything good with you brotha" "all good darius" Andre replied. Darius spotted tori sitting on the couch and went over to give her some company.<p>

Cat got into the Jacuzzi and wrapped herself around Andre, Trina was second to go inside the Jacuzzi. cat kept her eyes on Andre's to make sure they didn't peek a glance at her friend's ass. Andre was on to her and gripped her ass with his hands, getting a small moan from her, they stared at each other for a moment before sucking face. Their lips smacking and grazing each other was erotic, the changing lights of the Jacuzzi helped in getting jade and beck do the same thing. Trina was left in an odd spot, sitting between two kissing couples who were madly in love was no place for a single girl.

* * *

><p>Tori hadn't noticed the new boy sitting across from her until she saw him waving at her, tori blinked a few times quickly and pulled out her headphone from her ears. "I'm sorry, I had no idea you were there" tori sounded surprised but happy at the same time, "don't sweat it…you….you're name is tori right?" darius asked her, "uh yeah it is…you are…"<p>

"I'm darius, Darius Lancaster Miller. I know you from all those crazy things you and you're friends do in H.A" tori laughed briefly only to check out the handsome boy who stared back at her. She threw her hair back and sparked up a conversation with the new kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro, Bathroom<strong>

Robbie wouldn't join the team until he had gotten a clean shower, driving for so long and staying awake made him tired; a hot shower only contributed more to his sleepiness. He turned off the water and dried himself off with his towel, with a new pair of boxers on he brought with him, he went upstairs.

A small table not to far off from the front door had a rooster phone that when it rang, rang loud with rooster morning call sound. Robbie ran downstairs to pick up the phone and answer it, "hello" he answered. "hi, this is Max, the shore house co-owner" a strange voice answered from the other line.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

None


	5. Chapter 5:The Crush Room

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 5: The Crush Room

By: The_Tenderness10

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Darius<strong>

Tori was laughing hard at a joke Darius told her, it dealt around race so tori didn't take offence when it involved a black person and Latino in a white club. She being half Latina and half white, she could understand the joke. Darius took the chance to sit next to her, and even scoot closer to her. Tori didn't bother to move away from him, instead she actually scooted closer to him.

"where do you come from darius? I know you can't come from Beverly hills or the OC…no offense" tori told her new friend, "none taken, actually I come from Inglewood, once people hear that they just say _Oh Shit! Are you in a gang? _And I tell them, Not every Nigg…sorry, not every person that comes out of there gangbangs. However, keeping a Strap doesn't hurt either"

"strap?" tori asked confused, "slang for a piece…a gun basically" tori actually moved back a bit from him while keeping a smile, "I don't have any on me tori I promise, c'mon don't be like that" darius lifted up his polo shirt and in an effort to show tori he wasn't packing, she saw his abs and chest muscle.

Tori turned red and stood up, she grabbed darius's hand and led him downstairs back into the house, finishing up talking with the shore house co-owner, max, Robbie had to tell everyone their job shift schedules. Robbie saw tori and darius coming back in laughing and going up the stairs, he tried to stop them but tori told him, "Later Robbie" he sighed and went back to his room to put on some shorts. Tori went into the third room of the second floor, Darius went back into his and Robbie's room and pulled something small and plastic from his bag. Darius just gave Robbie a quick smirk, and went back into the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Deck <strong>

Stepping out of the Jacuzzi after a few jokes and minutes of kissing, jade and beck were the first to get out. Cat, Trina and Andre were left with the entire Jacuzzi. Andre leaned back and watched the argument Trina and cat had over which holiday character was best, it was fight between Santa and The Easter bunny. Cat took the side of the Easter bunny and Trina held on to Santa.

"he's just a dumb rabbit cat! He can't even fly let alone give people presents!" cat shouted, "he's an old man Trina, that's why he has to deliver presents sitting on a stupid slay, besides, the Easter bunny gives people colorful eggs to eat in case they get hungry, and he also died for our sins _in that plane crash _so there naahh!" Trina was blown away by cat's response, not only did she disagree with her friend completely, but she wasn't so sure if cat knew the difference between the rabbit and Jesus.

"uh cat, I think it was Jesus who died for our sins…not the rabbit, and it wasn't in a…plane crash. Oh god cat you really are special, and I love you" Andre hugged his girlfriend. "ha ha Trina, he loves me and I'm special" just to rub it in her face, cat gave Andre a really wet passionate filled kiss.

* * *

><p>"Alright that's it I'm out of here" Trina said. coming up the stairs was Robbie in his navy blue pajamas with news for everyone. He had already told jade and beck when he passed them downstairs, he saw Trina squeezing her hair of water and saw Andre and cat kissing and giggling.<p>

"hey guys…guys! I need your attention right now" Robbie shouted, Trina went over to him placed her arm around his neck. "ah come on Trina you're wet, you'll get me pajama shirt wet too" "so Robbie…wanna hook up tonight, you know just for fun" Robbie's cheeks turned red, he looked down at Trina's boobs and booty which she didn't mind covering when he tilted his head over to check it out.

I…uuh…Cat and Andre come on I wanna go to sleep, get over here!" Trina grabbed his butt which he jumped from surprise, "_c'mon Trina stop it_…look you guys one of the co-owners of the shore house gave me our work schedules. If you don't know by now, our jobs right under us. This is how things are gonna work, there are eight people In this house, Trina, Tori, Jade and Me will be working in the _Ice king's _ice cream parlor from 8 in the morning to 12 in the afternoon. Andre, Beck, Darius and Cat will be working in Deshi's Fish Market from 12 in the afternoon to 4 in the evening"

* * *

><p><strong>Schedule<strong>

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday- Ice king's day

Thursday, Friday- Deshi's Fish Market

Saturday and Sunday- Days Off

Wednesday- day can be shared by other group members

Trina was glad to be working with her sister in a ice cream parlor, she then took notice that tori wasn't around. "hey Robbie did you see tori on you way over here?" "uh yeah, she went into the guest room with darius. I still gotta tell them about their work schedule, they really seem to like each other"

Trina went downstairs to see what was happening with her sister and the new boy, but before that she needed to change into something dry.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen, 10:00pm<strong>

Everyone from the rooftop deck went downstairs to change and dry up, Trina went to confront her sister when she heard something that made her stop in her tracks. She decided to go down to the kitchen to make something to eat before going to bed, down in the kitchen sitting on one of the stools eating a chicken sandwich was beck. His pajama pants were black and his tank top the same color, he looked good enough to eat as the chicken sandwich he was eating.

"hey Trina, how are you liking the house so far?" beck asked her, taking a bite out of his last piece. "it's not bad…hey beck, do you trust that new kid…you know, Andres friend"

"who? Darius…I don't know, he did stand up to jade, and he doesn't look like a push over. Still, if he even makes a move on jade, there's gonna be a fight" beck hugged Trina and went back to his room where jade was waiting with a condom in her mouth.

Tori and Darius came out of the guestroom with tori giving darius a kiss on his cheek, he walked into his room and called it a night. Tori had the biggest smile on her face coming down the stairs to grab something to eat, she saw Trina sitting eating a PB and J. she wanted to share with her sister something personal, Trina swallowed her last piece and was all ears when tori opened her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Ice King's_- named after the actual ice king in Adventure time.

_Deep in a Vega_- original title to this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6:Things go Hump in The Night

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 6: Things go Hump in The Night

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Might go on a small Break after this chapter, just to come up with more chapters and ideas. Feel free to PM me about your own ideas or thoughts you have, I would appreciate it"_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade <strong>

While Tori and Trina spoke about what had happened in the Crush room, a nickname Darius gave the guest room. Jade and Beck were going at it like rabbits in the springtime of their youth, beck came into his room earlier after talking to Trina in the kitchen about Darius. Once inside he saw jade leaning back on his bed's headboard with a condom in her mouth, she had sexiest grin on her face and beck just loved it.

Beck removed his black tank top and slipped out of his pajama pants, "No Boxers?" jade asked as if she didn't already know why he wasn't wearing any. He jerked his cock a bit trying to get it hard, jade helped him with that and shifted so she was facing him. She spread her legs and slowly fingered herself, her little show was all it took to get the second beck standing at attention. She handed him the condom and watched as he rolled it over his long length. as she watched him rolling the gooey latex over his magnificent tool she thought about if all the other guys had to be just as big as him or smaller.

With his protection on, jade wrapped her legs around him and brought him and her down on the bed to get some love going.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre 11:00 pm <strong>

Emanating from the room across from Beck and Jade's was _a song _that was playing in Cat and Andre's room. When cat and Andre "mated" as cat called it, Andre suggested they play a song at low volume so as to not disturb their friends. In the beginning when Andre and cat had sex, Andre put a song on to help them more in moving. Naturally when a popular song plays, the human body tends to wanna move; even just a little.

[Lil Twist:]

_Text me, tease me "Smiley face", "send" key!I wanna see you wind it,Cause, that natural "G" is in me!I'm rocking with my lil' bros! (What up?)I'm on my "MINDLESS BEHAVIOR"So, please forgive my flows!Now, let's go! Ah-ah-o!I wanna do it all for you And, a lot of tooYour bills for me are cool for youWere just for youAnd, two for twosMe and my best manI got the best planI got a ring to fit the best hand!_

[Chorus:][Mindless Behavior:]

_Hey, my girl, my girl, she loves me.I know I'm on her mind even when we don't speak. _

[Ciara:]

_Say, my boy, my boy, he loves hit me all the time my phone be ringing off the hook like..._

[Ciara and Mindless Behavior:]

_We just two love birds, that's why we always tweetin!_

* * *

><p>Keeping her from yelling out like a Banshee, Andre kissed her as he pounded and slammed his thick dick into Cat's tight pussy in Missionary which was slowly turning red. Cat bucked against him when her orgasm was close, she was scratching and holding on tightly to his shoulders. Andre was relentless when the music ended, cat's hair was a mess, her tits and face were covered in sweat and bouncing up and down; perfect in rhythm in to Andre's expert thrusting.<p>

"AAHHH! Andre! WAIT!….MMMMM….BABY WAIT!" cat managed to yell out when she parted her lips away from Andre's. Andre raised her lower half by her ass so she could look at exactly how his cock went in and out, she took one peek and closed her eyes shut. Cat's hands grabbed the sides of her bed and rode out her orgasm, Andre felt her vaginal walls tighten and convulse around his cock.

"Ugh! Cat…Aaahhh! Fuck you're tight as hell!" groaned and yelled out Andre, he jerked spasmodically trying to wring himself of all his cum using cat's still tightened pussy. Andre pulled out and rolled the condom he was wearing off his soft dick, he threw it in the trash bin next the door and laid down next to his girlfriend. He caressed her stomach and massaged her breasts softly, cat had plenty of orgasms, both by Andre and by girls she clit fucked before they were going out. This orgasm topped both those past experiences, she opened her eyes and straddled Andre. she gave him a sultry smile and spoke.

* * *

><p>"you know what would make this moment better my lion?" cat asked him, she played with his hair and nipples. He jerked a bit, it was ticklish to him. "let me guess, one of Beck's smooth Oldies?" cat giggled and jumped in pleasure when he grabbed both her B's in his hands, "that and a midnight sandwich" "but it's only eleven cat…eleven? Oh shit we were going at it for almost an hour!…wow"<p>

"it felt like two hours for me my lion" she whispered to him, he gave her butt cheek a smack and both got up to put something on to grab something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Trina <strong>

"Wait! You say he's a nice guy and you're actually thinking about giving him a chance? Does he know how you feel about him?" Trina kept pestering her sister for an answer, "I already told you my answer now just stop it with the damn questions, why don't you go see if Robbie want's a chance to see if he'll hit it with you Trina"

"don't change the subject tori! And I already tried" shouted Trina, Tori finished up her glass of juice she had poured for herself earlier and went back upstairs.

Trina followed her sister back upstairs tugging on her shirt, she sniffed her sister's shoulders and told her she stunk. Tori and Trina grabbed each other's hair and fell into their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

Lying down flat on the floor resting her calves on his shoulders, and holding on to his upper arms for extra leverage, Beck thrusted hard and deep into jade who was moaning hard and struggling to keep her mouth shut. He knew that she knew he could keep hitting her G-spot until she came, and that's exactly what he did. But beck loved her, so he rubbed her engorged clit that spread the hood it was covered in with passion.

He rubbed and pulled on her love button, Jade squirmed and writhed in pleasure under him. Her nails dug into his arms, she was getting there, she was reaching her peak and she was losing her mind and will to keep quiet.

"AAHH! FUCK THIS SHIT! AH!…AH!…AH!…OOOHH! AAHHH! Don't stop beck…MMM…please don't stop!"

* * *

><p>"stop what jade!…what am I doing to you!" beck wanted a dirty answer from her and he was gonna get it, "Tearing my Fucking Pussy…AAHH! I'm Cumming babe!" Beck wanted to release with her and pushed himself all the way to his base, so close that his chest and hers met. Beck kissed her and took her muffled scream as she literally squirted around his condom covered cock. The heat from his load unloading in his condom added that comforting relaxing feel to her as they rested.<p>

Beck returned her legs to her and pulled out, he had left the shape of his cock in her pussy and she couldn't be happier. She lifted up and grabbed a brush from one of her open bags and brushed her hair, she watched as beck removed the condom from his cock. It was filled almost halfway, the rest stuck and hung from his shaft. "what do you think jade? Better than last time or not?"

"damn beck! You come like that all the time? Shit you might as well have a super soaker for a dick" beck chuckled and went back to bed, "you do know you still have to put your clothes in order right babe" jade said nothing and kept brushing her hair.

Out in the kitchen giggling and smiling was cat and Andre who had been eavesdropping on the other couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_A Song_- the song playing in Andre and cat's room was called My Girl Remix by Mindless behavior ft Lil Twist and Ciara.

_Whacha do about humping_- I wanted it to be the chapter title, but family guy came up with it first.


	7. Chapter 7:Morning Job

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 7: Morning Job

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"I know a lot of movies and games have this song for them, but I wanted everyone to know that _I Ran so far away_ by _A Flock of Seagulls_ will be my story's Theme, all credit goes to them for the song. Also BaalRules if you're still on, I wanna say thank you for inspiring me. I was one of those people that read your stories but refused to review your works because I was that envious of your talent, May Odin Bless Thee"_

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro, Wednesday 6:00am<strong>

Since Robbie was the first to go to sleep the night they got to the shore house which he coined _The Burning Sword_, he knew neither Andre or Beck would agree with his name. he got up to take a shower and change into his clean pair of clothes he brought with him, he didn't trust any guy in the house to keep quiet if they saw him naked.

He came out of the bathroom with a white pacific muscle shirt and Cargo shorts on, he tied his white tennis shoes on and went off to wake up the girls that were going to work with him in the Ice King's Ice Cream Parlor. He walked upstairs to wake up Tori and Trina. Their door wasn't locked which helped him in saving his time yelling from the outside, He went over to Trina and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Hey Trina…trina [trina moaning] it's time to get up, you me tori and jade have to go to work" Trina sat up from her bed and yawned, "it begins today?" she asked, "yeah today…Hey Tori, tori get up, c'mon we have to go to work" tori lightly pushed Robbie's face away and threw her covers over her head. Trina signaled to Robbie to keep quiet while she raised the covers and gave her sister's ass a hard smack.

[SMACK] "OW! Robbie!" Tori scream out in pain.

* * *

><p>"Hey That wasn't Me!" he said in his defense.<p>

"It was me Sleeping ugly! Ha ha" Trina mocked her sister, tori leapt out of her bed and attacked Trina. Robbie left the Vega sisters to fight and escape any unnecessary injuries, he went back downstairs to go knock on beck's and jades door. Their door was locked, no surprise there. "Yo Beck!…you awake?" he asked with the last part sounding more like a whisper. Beck heard Robbie talking and got up to open the door. Beck's hair looked a mess, his chest had red welt marks that could only be caused by nail; girl nails.

"what you want man?" beck asked with a tired slow tone, "sorry to wake you beck, look me tori Trina and jade begin working today, can you remind her of that" beck nodded and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room<strong>

Robbie sat patiently looking at the time in his pear phone, Trina and Tori were running up and down the stairs looking to make sure they looked ok for work. it was nice to know that Trina and tori were excited about work but jade still hadn't come out of her room, it was then that Jade came out of her room clearly angry about going to work. She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, he looked at the time again in his phone and stood up from the couch he was sitting on. It was at least a 5minute walk to the ice cream parlor from the house but Robbie wanted to make a good impression by arriving 30 mins early.

Trina and Tori both decided to wear jean shorts and simple light colored shirts with word patterns on them, "where's Jade at?" asked Trina, "she's in the shower right now Trina, look you and tori can go first; I'll wait for her"

Trina and Tori admired Robbie's good nature this season, he wasn't acting like the old Robbie that they knew in H.A. he seemed more calm, more relaxed, since the death of Rex, Robbie seemed to have found his own voice and standing on things. Tori gave him a hug and Trina gave his butt a pinch, "I'm really digging the cargo shorts Robbie [giggles]" Trina's comment faded when the front door opened and closed. Robbie sat back down on the couch and waited for the angry Goth, he waited at least fifteen minutes until jade came out. He waited another fifteen minutes until she came out and was ready to leave.

"hey nerd, where the Vega bitches at?" Robbie didn't like anyone insulting his friends, but this was jade and she was like a cat; and he was a rat. No way he would go up against her, "they left thirty minutes ago…as a matter of fact, it's time to begin working"

"So how come you didn't go with them then?" she didn't really care if he did go with them and left her behind, she just needed to know why he decided to stay. "I guess I didn't want you looking like the loser on your first day of work" jade smiled, only slightly, but no doubt it was a smile. "you do know that we'll both look like losers when we go in right Robbie?" "I'm use to it jade, c'mon" jade's bad day was lifted by Robbie's kind act.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice King's Ice Cream Parlor <strong>

Robbie and jade walked on the boardwalk passing by tourists and residents. People all over were either in restaurants eating sea food, sipping on colas and chomping on hot dogs or just chilling watching people from the boardwalk benches. The sun was bright and really beaming down on the beach this morning, the ice cream parlor was without a doubt unique. Unique in the sense that most places like McDonalds, Pizza hut and Jack In the box had their own goofy mascot, the Ice King's ice cream parlor had a tall man in a sky blue suit with silver aviators with a crown made of ice.

If Robbie were into comic books, he would have thought the Ice King could have been a superhero or even a villain. The line that extended from outside of the parlor, meant that business was very good for them. The owner of the parlor who was wearing jeans, tennis shoes and a blue and white Hawaiian shirt was waiting for his two new employees to arrive. He scouted out the boardwalk and took a chance at pulling Robbie and Jade from a crowd and asked them if those were their names, "uh yeah, I'm Robbie and this is Jade"

"Well Robbie and jade, you guys are a few minutes late, which means your friends are gonna tell you how to scoop up ice cream, how to make it and how to run the cash register. Go right on in and change into your uniforms and start helping your friends, uh Robbie since you look like you got a smart look to you, I want you to run the cash register."

Jade and Robbie took their cue and went into the parlor, Trina and Tori were struggling in keeping up with making people ice cream and running the cash register. Robbie grabbed his blue shirt and black hat and placed them on, he didn't even bothered to go into the back to change. jade being a girl had to go In the back to change into her shirt. Robbie lifted up the counter top and begun managing the cash register.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_I Ran so Far Away_- an amazing song that should be checked out.

**Removed Scene* **(New)

_Hump Along Darius_- a scene where Robbie would wake up in the night to darius humping the bed, humping because of a dream he was having. I didn't like the idea so I left it out.


	8. Chapter 8:To Each Their Own

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 8: To Each Their Own

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"The Beauty of Fanfiction is the ability to write about characters that actual people play in real life, one can put them in wild crazy scenarios be it sad, angry, romantic or neutral settings. But this is where things get true, the characters will never get old."_

* * *

><p><strong>Andre Harris, 10:00am<strong>

Sleeping soundly and peacefully in his bed was Andre who had one hell of a time with his girlfriend last night, he knew cat was a freak before they ever decided to make it official, but she knew how to make a boy tired. While he slept he was having a dream, an unusual one for him without a doubt. He saw images of himself manning a .50 caliber machine gun in a trench, he along with Beck and Robbie were holding down a position for him and some American soldiers. He tried to take control of his dream and see what kind of setting he was in, he concluded he was in WW2.

Beck had ducked and held on to his helmet running to take hold of a bazooka and fire it, Robbie threw grenades over his head and explosions took over.

His dream then switched to him having a dog fight with a German Nazi bandit fighter plane, Andre pulled off amazing barrel rolls while he fired his guns at the Nazi scum.

Lastly his dream then shifted to him marching along with Beck and Robbie coming back from war along with other soldiers. he held on to the receiver of a browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun, the barrel support and group support rested on his shoulders. In the waving crowd were people and the wives and family of Andre and his friends. His heart smiled and beat faster when he saw Cat waving at him, sending him kisses and posing for him.

"Andre…Andre!" a familiar voice yelled at him from above, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, he was staring at Darius who was smiling at him. Andre looked around and saw that cat's bed was neatly done, but there was no cat, where did she go? Andre went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He sprayed some body axe on him and changed his shirt to something more his style. With a royal purple shirt and black kilogram cargo pants on, he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen<strong>

Andre looked for some essentials to make himself a sandwich, there was nothing in the refrigerator apart from some milk, lettuce and cheese. He looked in the pantry to see if there was anything good left, whoever owned this house definitely did not buy enough to feed a house of eight hormonally driven teens. Big surprise, when he opened up the pantry there was one bag of wonder bread, crackers and blueberry jam. He grabbed the crackers and blueberry jam and made something out of it.

"Yo darius check this out, I'm McGyver with the crackers and jam hah hah" darius laughed only slightly at Andre's joke. The boy sat down on one of the stools and watched his friend eat, "so do you know where cat is Darius? As a matter of fact where the hell is Beck also? I know he isn't working with the girls because Robbie is"

"Beck actually went to the supermarket with Cat to buy food, cat said she also wanted to buy "cat food" for herself…whatever that means" darius told his friend, Andre held his chewed up crackers w/ jam in his mouth with his hands. he laughed shortly saying that if he knew her as well as he think he did; cat food meant junk food.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice King's Ice Cream Parlor<strong>

Scooping up a flavor known as Silver blueberry from it's holder, jade scooped it on a cone and glazed some silver colored flavoring on it. The customer handed over his money to Robbie and Robbie took it and gave change if needed, tori was asked for some frozen yogurt and sprinkles. She went over to the machine with a cup and spoon and pulled the lever that sent the yogurt down, the lever worked but no yogurt came out. Tori slammed the machine on it's side with her hand and shook it, jade smiled and laughed at her.

"how about apart from just sitting on your ugly ass jade you can lend me a hand!" tori asked her lazy friend, "nah, I don't wanna" she responded quick like a child, Robbie looked over to jade with a look of concern. "please jade, c'mon" he asked her, jade didn't mind if Robbie asked her.

"alright, move it princess, let someone with some luck work this machine" jade moved tori aside and began working the lever. _"yeah, bad luck is more like it" _tori whispered.

Trina had just finished serving up an adult couple a Sunday on a glass with two straws in the ice cream and fudge. she looked at her hands and saw some ice cream on them. They were going to get sticky, sticky hands are indeed fumiko's playthings. She looked over to Robbie who was just finishing servicing a customer, there was something about him that she couldn't see in H.A; he seemed older. Trina was attracted to a man in a uniform and….an apron. She went over to him and placed an arm around his waist, she stood like that saying nothing. Robbie was suspicious of her and didn't trust her if it was just the two of them.

"Trina…what are you doing?" he asked her, "Nothing" she said cutely and innocently, giving him a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Cat, Supermarket <strong>

Inside a Supermarket that was five or six blocks away from the Burning Sword (Shore House) Beck and cat shopped for groceries. Beck along with Andre had experience in cooking, But what about cat? There was absolutely no way he was letting cat anywhere near the stove or oven. Beck pushed a cart filled with miscellaneous items through different isles, Cat was attracted to the isle with candy, chips and sodas. She grabbed numerous bags of chips, bags of sweets and two 3 liter bottles of soda.

Watching the cute red head from a far was a well dressed teen in clothes that would suggest a lot of money, or just enough for the setting of Huntington beach. He peeked at her ass that her jeans squeezed so perfectly, they accentuated the shape of her peach and boy did she have a peach. He liked that she wore beige fish mouth flower platform heels that matched the color of her tank top. He creeped up on her and followed her, he wanted a fistful of her sweet bum in his hands; so what better way to get some that to help a beautiful girl.

"Need a hand with some of that beautiful?" the mysterious boy asked cat, cat looked over to the boy wearing black silver sunglasses and wondered why he wanted to help her. "uuh yeah, thanks"

* * *

><p>Cat handed the bottles of soda for him to hold and walked to find beck who was probably already in line to buy. The mysterious boy kept taking a peak of Cat's Peach whenever she turned away. "so what's your name?" asked cat, "It's Rex…uh Madison, and what's your name, I bet it's beautiful" rex's comment got cat blushing. "It's Cat Valentine, you know one of my friend's once had a puppet whose name was Rex"<p>

Cat's comment seemed to disturb the boy next to her, he nodded his head and changed the subject. "so do you have a boyfriend ms. Cat valentine? Or are you single and ready to mingle?" rex's question made cat giggle, heaven forbid she would ever become single, who knows what kind of lioness would be unleashed. "no I'm not single, I have a boyfriend. His name is Andre, I love him so much…he makes me happy, and hungry when I see him"

"hungry?" Rex asked her, sounding very confused. "I just need to jump on his sack when ever I get in one of my moods, [giggles] I'm sorry I shouldn't be sharing that with you" Rex gave a signal with his hand that said he didn't mind TMI, instead he pulled out a card with the word _H20 _on it. He handed it to cat and told her it was a club that he went to frequently. Saturdays were teen nights and he suggested if she and Andre weren't doing anything they should come by it. Also on the card was his cell phone number, cat didn't think much of it and took it.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_H20_- A club that Dgillis7 created when I suggested someone PM a club name idea, credit goes to him.

**Removed Scene**

_Flirting Kitty_- the scene where rex met cat was supposed to be reversed, cat was supposed to have seen rex and flirted with him. Removed because it implied cat wasn't faithful to Andre.

_Man's Meat_- a scene where beck argues with the store manager on why they didn't have good quality beef. Removed because it just seemed like a dumb idea at the time.

_Just Between Men_- a really funny idea I had in mind, Andre was suppose to have awoken on his own when he kissed Beck and Robbie in his dream. Removed to replace it for the scene where darius wakes him up.


	9. Chapter 9:Home Cooking

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 9: Home Cooking

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"There Is no better intense high for a man than to come back Marching triumphantly from war, either to the beat of the public's drum or to his own" _- T_T10

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Cat<strong>

Driving back from the supermarket with bags of groceries and "cat food" in the back seat of Beck's Chevy avalanche, beck was eager to put his chef skill to the test. He taught himself to cook for himself when he was kicked out of the house by his parents, he wasn't no top chef or a chef master but he took pride in what he could cook. Beck turned on his car radio and changed it to his favorite station that he just got jade to tolerate, he stopped when an old fashion rock doo wop song was finishing up. He looked over to cat who was smiling at him and looking out the window waving to random people, she even got a few whistles from boys and men alike.

"so cat, how do you feel about oldies?" he asked her, he didn't sound to hopeful that she would appreciate some true honest to life songs of the heart.

"I love them beck! If I could be reborn into a different time it would have to be 1800's, yeah!" beck chuckled and smiled, "I think you're a little to far off on your time line cat, it's ok though because not a lot of people know that beautiful music existed before all of these sexed up no talent music artists we have today. The time is the 1950's"

Beginning to play slowly after the radio host dedicated it the once lonely romantics and lonely lovers was _Stardust _by Billy ward and The Dominoes. Beck began to lip sing along with Billy ward, cat saw the passion he put into the song and actually began to swerve slowly from side to side. Beck and cat held hands high up and sang with Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>Shore House, 3:00 in the evening<strong>

Beck parked his truck right around the shore house and helped cat carry the bags into the house, she was happy to be back home. Jade had given beck the house key copy she got from senor creepo yesterday so they were both good. Cat's arms hurt when she placed the bags on the kitchen counter, she rubbed her muscles and went into her room to give Andre a big wet smooch.

Running inside her room she jumped on Andre's bed only to fall flat on her face. There was no Andre around, and with no boyfriend around cat was worried, she ran inside everyone's room looking for him. Inside beck's closet, "Andre?" under Robbie's bed, "you there my sweet chocolate" in the toilet "Andre…hah hah, hi me, did you see my boyfrien…can you let me finish speak…let me finish…hey…stop…you suck!"

Cat walked back into the kitchen with a somber look on her face, beck was stuffing the frozen beef in the freezer and other items in the refrigerator. He saw cat sitting on one of the stools and rest her head on her arms, he stopped unpacking and sat next to her. He stroked the back of her head calmly and waited for her to lift her head.

"you know cat, you shouldn't worry or even be sad every time Andre isn't home, I'm sure he and darius are just walking in the beach having some guy talk" cat had this angry look to her face, anger was something she hardly ever showed. She wiped away tears from her eyes and sat up, "that should be me with him walking on the beach talking about our future, not dumb guy talk"

"calm down cat I didn't say that's what they were doing, I'm just saying they could be anywhere"

The sound of a car pulling up near the shore house and the engine turning off meant someone was coming back home, it wasn't the morning job crew because they came back at four. Coming in the front door was Darius and Andre who looked happy and stoked about something. Cat threw her heels to the side and went all up in front of Andre's face, he was backed into the door by an angry cat.

* * *

><p>"hey lil red…you look mad at me…what's up?"<p>

"don't what up me…where did you go!" cat demanded to know immediately, Andre looked over to darius and beck with a WTF look. "when darius told me that you and beck were out shopping because there was no food, I thought about what I wanted to wear outside. Then it hit me, there's no washing machine in this house, how are we going to clean our clothes? so me and darius went out looking for a Laundromat; we found one runned by Arabs a few blocks from here north of the shore house"

Cat dropped her angry look and walked back to unpacking her junk food, Andre wasn't going to take what she just did without getting some answers. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder so he could whisper into her ear. Cat smiled and enjoyed the familiar feel of his crotch pressing up against her plump peach, she instinctively met his face with her own. As far as beck and darius could tell, Andre was whispering something romantic and apologetic in her ear. Her cheeks were turning as red as her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Shore House, 4:00 in the evening <strong>

Walking back to their home with tired looks on all their faces, the rest of the house mates just wanted to throw themselves on their respective beds. Jade was welcomed to the sight of her man/ future hubby getting something cooked up, Andre too lent a hand in helping him whip up something delicious. Jade removed her job hat and went over to get a hug and kiss from her beck. He kissed every part of her face, getting a blushing Goth beauty as his reward.

"so how was your day babe? Did you like it?" beck asked as he cut potatoes, Andre was prepping a pan with oil and threw steaks on it.

"don't forget to season those Andre" beck reminded his buddy, "don't worry beck I didn't, shit I don't want to be eating fucked up meat like some bums"

Bade chuckled and turned to continue listening to jade, "go ahead babe you were saying?" "I was saying that work sucked today, I only want to see ice cream when I'm knocked up with your baby or when I'm feeling sad. Other than that, I think I might throw up if i see another cone of fiery cherry, or autumn coconut…uugh"

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen 6:00pm<strong>

Sitting together like a family around the kitchen table, everyone ate large quantities of rib eye steaks with cooked potatoes, fries, and a side portion of rice. Add that with the junk food that cat bought from the store, everyone was for the most part enjoying dinner and laughing. Trina was enjoying the strawberry shortcakes too much to engage in the conversation everyone was having.

The conversation revolved around visiting clubs that were around the area, the subject made Cat pull out her card that she received from rex earlier in the supermarket to give to Andre. Andre withheld from asking who the number belong to for the sake of keeping the positive air around dinner there. Most of the clubs in the area were for people 21 and over, but this club, H20, made an exception; an exception everyone was going to take advantage of.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Stardust_- an amazing song that was sang by Billy ward and the dominoes, check it out on You tube.

_In My Eyes_- Another oldie that was playing in my head while writing about beck and cat during the whole chat in the avalanche, originally sung by the Marvelletes. The version I was thinking about was from the 3 Degrees, search it up on You tube and tell me what you think.

**Removed Scenes**

_Beck on the Line_- beck was supposed to have called the Oldies radio station and tell them he was a real big fan, and to also dedicate a song to Jade West. Removed for time restraints.

_Robbie In The Middle_- during break the girls in the Ice King's Ice Cream Parlor would have pressed their breasts on Robbie for acting to normal, removed for a later scene maybe.


	10. Chapter 10:First Drama

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 10: First Drama

By: The_Tenderness10

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro and Trina Vega, 7:30pm<strong>

Right after everyone's first family dinner was over, Robbie and Trina were left to clean the plates and pans that everyone just ate off. It came as no surprise to both teens that they were left to clean. in the ice cream parlor they cleaned a lot of spoons and glasses so it didn't bother them too much. Trina smiled whenever Robbie's hands bumped into hers, he was quite the gentleman with all the girls now and that only made Trina want to jump him. He apologized for making unexpected contact with her hands when he finished up, Trina saw him go out the back into the outdoor deck to sit on one of the benches.

She finished cleaning up her last plate and dried her hands with some towels that were on the oven handle. She saw Robbie lean back on the bench and look up towards into the dark skies, it was surprising to him that a few stars could actually still be seen with all the city lights. Trina walked out into the deck and sat down next to him, she looked up at the sky and then at him. She looked into his eyes that were focused towards the heavens, was she falling for him? For Robbie Shapiro? She herself was far from ugly and had a body to kill for. So why was she feeling these feelings for the most undesired boy in H.A. He spoke and Trina listened.

"You know something Trina…I think old Robbie could find himself a nice girl here, what do you think? Do you think I'll find someone nice, and don't worry about hurting my feelings" he said with a smirk.

Trina didn't know how to respond to a question like that, she no doubt had feelings for the boy but could she hide them? She put on her best face and answered his question with a question. "well Robbie let me ask you something, if your future girlfriend were to be sitting right next to you, looking into your eyes like right now and told you she wanted a kiss…would you kiss her?" Trina's face was to close to his own for his level of comfort, he moved away just a bit from her; she moved closer to him.

"look Trina…I'm sorry but I can't do it, after cat kissed me during lunch, she demonstrated to me that a girl can kiss a guy and put absolutely no feeling into it. I still haven't gotten my answer, do you think I'll get lucky here in Huntington?"

* * *

><p><strong>Roof Deck<strong>

Listening up from above the roof deck was Andre and Beck who were prepping the Jacuzzi for cat and jade. Beck knew Andre heard what Robbie had said about Cat kissing him, Andre felt hurt, betrayed. He knew cat was attractive, he knew she once fooled around with girls; but to deliberately hide that piece of fact from him, it wasn't gonna fly. Beck held Andre back, telling him to let it go, Robbie was no competition. Cat meant absolutely nothing by kissing him, but that simple statement can be overridden when the boyfriend or girlfriend sees it.

"Beck let go of me…Beck Let Go of Me!" shouted Andre, he pushed beck away from him making the other teen almost fall on his ass.

Trina and Robbie heard the commotion and ran up the stairs, "Beck get the fuck away from me! At least I feel, I sometimes doubt you feel ANYTHING!"

"Andre Relax, you're to hot right now…cool down" beck said in his calmest tone.

"Look he's up here, you can ask him yourself" beck told Andre.

The last thing he wanted to do was pick a fight with his best friend. Andre looked over to Robbie with eyes that could kill, he placed his shirt back on that he removed for the Jacuzzi, he also put his pants back on . Trina hid behind Robbie, she's never seen Andre this mad before or ever, even beck looked a bit nervous. Andre walked over to the Jacuzzi and called Robbie over, Robbie walked over with no fear and heard what his friend had to ask him.

"All bullshit aside Robbie, did Cat kiss you at anytime?" Andre asked quickly and simple, "Yes she did…it was after Trina kissed me on stage, she told me any girl could kiss someone with no feelings in it. I didn't believe her, so she-"

* * *

><p>"was it a peck, was there tongue?" "Andre this was before you two were going out and besides-" <strong>"Was There Tongue!" <strong>Andre demanded a quick answer, Robbie shuddered a bit at the boy's shout. "No…There wasn't, if you're feelings are of hurt because she never told you then I'm sorry Andre." Trina felt like she needed to say something from a girl's perspective to maybe cool Andre down.

"I think the reason why she never told you about that Andre was because she maybe knew it would bring this kind of reaction out of you, or maybe she's clearly forgotten about it because It holds little significance to her; in a sense she proved her statement true."

Andre's anger had subsided slightly, but betrayal lingered in his chest. it's a feeling only another boy in love who had his heart torn could understand and relate to, the need to punch someone was strong in his fists. Jade and cat were coming out the back and made their way up to the roof deck. they were in a good mood and looked forward to spending quality time with their mates, In cat's case her Lion. Jade knew there was something wrong by the way Andre looked at beck, Robbie and Trina. Cat's smile and happiness disappeared when Andre walked out on her, "You Know what…Fuck all of Ya! if you wanna find me you can search for me on the beach"

"But there's no one on the beach at this time Andre" jade told him, Andre smirked and chuckled, "Exactly" he buttoned up his pants and zipped up his zipper. Cat tried to grab his arm in the fray of things, he pulled his arm back to his own person and walked out of the house. Cat was on the verge of tears,

"What the hell did you go do to Him!" she cried out to her friends, "He heard Robbie talk about when you kissed him to prove a point about girls and kisses, you never told him about it Cat?" Trina wondered.

"When I kissed Robbie? I hardly remember that moment anymore!…oh god I need to find him" cat went back into the house to put on some shorts and a shirt. She ran out the house to go look for him on the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre, The Beach<strong>

Walking on the boardwalk with his hands in his jean pockets, Andre needed time for himself. How many things did cat keep from him, if Trina was right then maybe cat truly didn't remember that moment anymore. still…where did all this jealousy come from, was it truly hidden in him so deep that only cat could make it come out. The beach at night was definitely no place for a single person, there were a few couples lying down with each other. Andre picked a lonely spot with no one around, he sat on the sand and looked at the waves shine under the moonlight.

He was feeling terrible for walking out on Cat, but his anger and jealousy was too strong to ignore. It was then that he heard someone walking up behind him, he stood up and came face to face with a woman in a white military uniform. She had all the bells and whistles in her uniform, from the hat to the bow tie and to the white gloves. Her hair was black and her eyes were dark, she was an African American woman who looked familiar to him.

"you do know no one is allowed on the beach unless they have a partner with them" the strange woman told Andre, he didn't bother arguing with her and made his way out of the beach. "Let it all go Andre…holding onto anger is like holding on to a piece of hot coal…" Andre turned around to ask her how she knew his name, "you're the one who get's burned honey" she ended _her statement_.

"Andrree!" yelled out the voice of cat from behind him, he turned and saw cat running towards him with her shoes in her hands. Andre turned back to the woman in uniform and saw that she had vanished. Something about the strange woman eased and alleviated his anger, was she right? Was his anger like coal? he fell on his knees and cried. Cat came running up and fell on him, she held him and apologized for not telling him about what she did so long ago. Andre was relieved, but more about how his anger just vanished as quickly as the woman in uniform did. He cried and kept saying thank you quietly, he didn't dwell much in the supernatural but he felt a guardian presence hovering around him.

* * *

><p>Andre wiped his tears and looked into cat's eyes, she was to sad to wipe her own tears away but a smile formed on her face when he smiled.<p>

"I Love you Cat…[swallows] I'm sorry about walking out on you…I shouldn't have done that, it's just that I was so angry when I heard Robbie say that you kissed him and-"

Cat hugged him and spoke to him, Andre hugged her back, resting his head on her chest. "I Honestly forgot that ever happened Andre, If i were going out with you at that time I promise I would never have done it, not even to prove a point to him. I love you Andre and as long as I have you…I have everything I need." Andre hugged her tighter at her tender comment. He held her so tight he heard her hart beat, his tears were staining her shirt but she could care less.

"Cat" Andre asked quietly.

"yeah babe" she answered him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"what is it andre,,,you can tell me anything" she assured him.

'If I…if I had a rose for every time I thought about you…" he said with a knot forming in his speech, "I could lay in my…in my own garden Cat" that statement only made her want to kiss him the way only a girlfriend madly in love could kiss her boyfriend. Andre however was liking the hugging too much to care about kissing her, so for the moment they stood still like two statues.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Transmission of Love_- Orignal title to the chapter

_Her Statement_- The Woman In uniform who I will call Jane said a famous quote of the Buddha that related to anger.

_Guardians_- My stories as some of you may know are prowled by negative and positive forces, call them what you want. But my own personal experiences have led me to put them in all my stories. Andre's Grandmother was a black woman who served aboard a ship during WW2 in the Pacific, that's who the woman was.

**Removed Scenes**

_Come at Me!- _Basically Beck and Andre fight with Robbie stepping in to separate them, darius was suppose to get involed, but I scrapped it.


	11. Chapter 11:Senseless pt 1

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 11: Senseless pt 1

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N "A few fluffy chapters come and go, bring on the smutty goodness"

* * *

><p><strong>Darius and Tori, 8:30pm<strong>

After the unknown couple left for Tori's room after dinner had passed, Darius was sharing some of the music In his_ Iphone _with Tori. Tori had never seen an iphone, it was definitely no Pearphone so it was exciting to learn of new technology. The moment they had in her room brought about questions revolving around their relationship, Darius never officially asked tori out, and tori never officially accepted him. The fun they had two days ago was nothing intimate or anything romantic, yes Darius was a good fuck; but deep down Beck owned her heart.

And if Tori could only imagine from the stories Jade shared with her on good days, four or five simultaneous orgasms doesn't so bad; not one bit. Not to cut darius short of anything good, he did manage to make her cum, but tori was now figuring out that the best orgasms are not ones out of Lust but ones out of love. Neither was looking for a serious relationship with the other, they liked each other but that's where their feelings for each other stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Roof deck <strong>

The little skirmish that had erupted earlier with Beck and Andre and even Robbie had everyone asking questions. Jade was angry at the one boy besides beck who she though of well, now she only wanted to punch him in his face for putting his hands on beck like that. Beck understood why he would push him, but Andre took everything way out of proportion in Jade's view.

"So what if cat kissed Robbie! That was way before they were going out, if he comes back Beck I'm gonna punch him. I don't care that he's built I'll still hit him, and to think that I actually thought that he was cute and a nice guy."

Jade's comment about Andre made Robbie only speak in defense of his friend, despite everything that just happened.

"wait a minute jade, don't go off threatening someone when you your self might not be sharing something with beck. I'm sure if you still remembered something in your past that you don't want discovered you would do your damnest to keep it a secret. And Beck, the same thing could be said about you. honestly I had no idea you two were up here, I really didn't think he would react like that. Look I'm tired so I'm going to my room…goodnight everybody"

Trina waved bye to Jade and beck and went to her own room, jade and beck were left standing speechless. Beck knew if he pondered into unknown waters, he might regret it. Jade was thinking the same thing so both of them decided to brush away some of the things Robbie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

"C'mon babe, the Jacuzzi should be about ready now. I know you don't like to work but if we're all gonna live in this house; the rent has to be paid one way or another. Anyway, I've been waiting to do something to you when you came back" he told her with a sly smile that suggested something sexual.

"oh, and what is that that you've been waiting to do to me?" jade asked like she didn't know, really, she had no idea what beck had in mind for her. Beck signaled with his hand for her to get into the Jacuzzi, jade wasted no time in getting comfortable. Beck made his intentions known when he stepped into the Jacuzzi and lowered himself in the water, only half his face stuck out of the water like a crocodile stalking prey by the river bank. Jade smiled at him and beck winked, he dipped his entire head under the water and spread jade's legs. Beck moved her bottom piece of her bikini and found what he wanted.

He stuck his tongue out to lick and play with the luscious lips of her smooth shaven pussy, jade's eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly, taking in air and exhaling. Beck was as good with his tongue as he was with his cock, jade enjoyed being eaten out whether it was on her bad days or on her very bad days. The Jacuzzi wasn't shallow, in fact it was quite deep, which meant jade could wrap her legs around his head. Beck loved the taste of her juices when they flowed out of her whenever he gave her lips a good licking and tugging, but because of the water her juices just mixed with all of it.

* * *

><p>Jade jumped a bit when she felt beck push two of his fingers in her pussy, she held on to the edges of the Jacuzzi tightly. Beck raised his head out of the water to get some air and kiss her, from the pink lips on her face that he loved to kiss and pull with his teeth, he concentrated on her breasts now. While sucking passionately and eagerly on one of her breast's, beck's other hand was held by jade who saw it hot to suck on his finger while playing with her other free breast. Beck's finger's were still working their magic in her pussy, he searched for the one piece of swollen tissue in her that he knew would send her world crashing. It was tricky but when he found it, he rubbed on t furiously.<p>

"Oh fuck beck baby I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna Cum! Oh sh...ii..I.t! I'm gonna…Aahhh! Aahh!" jade bucked her hips quickly into beck's fingers, her eyes clasped shut and her mouth opened to shout our her high. Beck Lowered his boxers and let his Hard cock just float in the water which was mixed with jade's girl- cum.

"Oh god babe my pussy….my pussy" she told him, stroking his hair with her hands.

"yes what about your pussy jade?" Beck asked, "It Needs your cock…give me your cock Beck" beck played with her entrance by rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit. The area around that seemed hotter than the water, he pushed himself into her slowly inch by inch. Jade didn't want beat around the bush and grabbed beck's ass and pulled him so he could go all the way inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre<strong>

Coming back from playing a few rounds of darts on the boardwalk and wasting almost all of his money trying to get a prize for Cat was Andre and cat. They came into the house tired but not ready for bed, cat walked in first with a giant stuffed pear laughing and giggling. It wasn't really your ordinary prize one would win but then again there was either choosing a stuffed bear with a white suit on or a giant Mexican cactus packed with everything; sombrero and poncho.

Andre gave cat a passionate filled kiss before heading up to the roof deck to apologize to beck and Robbie if they were still up there. Cat too wanted to go up there but she really had no business with them, so she waltz into their room to change out of her clothes and wait for Andre in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Roof Deck<strong>

Drilling into her as only he could, Beck stopped thrusting to hold jade close to him. He saw a familiar face coming up the stairs and he let jade know immediately, jade was bothered about Andre coming back. But on orders beck whispered into her ear, she was to say nothing until Andre said what he had to say. Andre knew by the way jade was so close to beck, they were fucking, plain and simple. Andre waved to Beck and signaled with his hands if it was alright for him to get a little closer, beck nodded and Andre walked over to them.

He squatted so he wouldn't peek at jade's wrapped legs around his waist, he looked at beck and spoke his heart out to him.

"Beck I want to tell you just how sorry I am about what happened earlier, I shouldn't have put my hands on you like. If there's anything I cherish more than my relationship with Cat is the one I have with you beck, you're like my brother and I really couldn't see myself hitting you."

* * *

><p>"you know Andre…that actually took me by surprise, I felt hurt but I accept your apology Andre. we're brothers through and through, whether in war or back home." beck's comment about being brothers in arms got him thinking about his war dream, he cherished beck and his ability to forgive him. But then there was jade who he had to ask for forgiveness, he never ever truly could recount a moment where he actually had to apologize to her; but then again there's a first time for everything.<p>

"Jade…I also want to apologize to you too, I'm sorry for pushing beck and telling everyone "fuck all of ya" I said it out pure anger. I hope you don't hold any of it against me and-"

"just don't let it happen again, I really wanted to punch you right in your face when I heard what you did to beck. I don't really care if someone tells me to go fuck myself, I'm looking out for my man, and if you fuck with him again…you're dead." she told him bluntly, Andre took the warning seriously and left them to finish what they had going on. He went to seek out Robbie to do some mending between them.

In the bathroom Cat undressed herself and turned on the hot water In the shower, she waited for Andre to come in so they could get some hot shower action.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Reckless_- Original Chapter Title

**Removed Scenes**

None


	12. Chapter 12:Senseless pt 2

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 12: Senseless pt 2

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Bring on the senseless fucking, a little bade and a little candre for you fans of it"_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade, Roof Deck<strong>

Right after Andre made his point and apologized to his friends, beck and jade only saw it fit to take their fun right on the floor of the roof deck. Jade was nervous and against it at first, someone might come up and catch them In the act. That fact and possibility only made beck more courageous about doing it. any of their friends could catch them in the act that only two lovers could perform and act on, he wanted if by chance for someone to see that he belonged to jade, and jade belonged solely to him.

Using his strong arm muscles he lifted them both from the Jacuzzi and carefully took both of them to the floor without falling and breaking something. He pulled out of her much to her disappointment, he wanted to get hard, really hard. Jade had just the solution, she sat her plump white girl's peach on her calves and started jerking her man off.

"let me take care of you beck honey, mmm I can't wait till I'm sucking down your yummy sperm. I know how much you love to shoot it deep into my pussy, but I forgot take my pill and we have no condom"

"that's ok jade, I'll pull out seconds before I let that happen" beck assured her.

"oh I know you will, because if you don't you'll knock me up with your baby, that's what you want right beck? To make me fat with your child!" she told him, beck's hardness only got harder with jade's dirty talk. He played with her pink nipples by pulling on them and rolling them between his fingers.

* * *

><p>Beck took his cock back from her grip and gently pushed jade onto her back, he grabbed both her legs and wrapped her ankles around his neck. He pushed his cock into her pussy and started drilling into her, at the same time beck played and kneaded jade's nipples and Breasts. Jade moaned and enjoyed watching her pussy get violated by beck's very large dick. She knew her man's cock very well, example, she knew he had two veins on each side that rubbed her nicely when she came close to exploding. But his cock helmet which was bigger than most men she seen in porn really widened her opening and it just felt hot every time he plunged his beast in her.<p>

His grip on her spongy breasts left his palm prints every time he squeezed them. He pushed himself deeper into her until once again, both their chests rubbed each other while they made loud smacking noises when their lips kissed. Beck felt jade coming, her vaginal walls closed tightly around his dick, he pulled out quickly to get her on all four.

"C'mon Beck Hurry!" she pleaded with him before her sexual high vanished.

Beck spread her plump peach cheeks and jammed all _8 inches _of his gift from the lord right back into it's home. Jade shut her eyes and let her tongue loll out as she rode out her orgasm. Beck made sure he slammed into her hard, because lord only knew she loved to get fucked senseless. Her ass cheeks rippled every time he smacked his crotch on her peach. He was coming and he needed something to hold himself on, he locked his calves around her thighs and pulled out his cock, spraying her luscious peach cheeks with his cum and getting some on her back and hair.

Jade let out a load moan and sigh when he finally stopped spraying his potent seed on her, he gave one of her peach cheek's a smack and stood up. A crow out of nowhere decided to land on the edges of the roof deck and caw away. Jade stood up and grabbed her bikini underwear and used it to shoo away the annoying bird. She hiked the piece of clothing back up around her crotch and went back into the house with beck.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre, Shower<strong>

Showering comfortably while singing a song _from an anime _she enjoyed watching on nickelodeon, Cat was expecting Andre to come into the shower anytime after he mended his relationship with the boys. She felt terrible for not telling Andre what she did, but then again she honestly didn't remember it anymore.

"_Don't stop don't stop we're in luck now, don't stop there's so much to be found. We can find paradise, all we have to do is Go! Go! free your souls. Mysteries abound in this world that we will see, fall all around but I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, you give me love that's how we'll live, my courage won't fade if you're with me my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory, we will live to tell the story, there is nothing we can't live through, nothing ever dies we will rise again._

_Don't stop don't stop we're in luck now, don't stop keep your spirit proud and ride upon the wind, all we have to do is gooo, don't stop don't stop we're in luck now, don't stop there's so much to be found. We can find paradise, all we have to do is Go! Go! Free your soul, dragon sooull!"_

Coming into the bathroom to join cat was Andre, he undressed himself and locked the door to make sure no one else could come in. he was feeling better when he Robbie decided to give him a bro hug, it was something shared between real brothers or just really good friends. Sincerely cherished by men and mocked by women. With all the mushy stuff aside, Andre stepped into the shower and was greeted with the sight of Cat's very naked, very plump and yes very wet peach of an ass.

"who…who's there!…stay away from me or else…or else I'll scream" cat told Andre, she had shampoo foam around her eyes and moved over to where the water came down to wash it off. When she opened her eyes she had the biggest smile on her little face, his toned chest and trapezius muscles glistened with water on them. He closed the gap between them and took her into his embrace, cat was only to eager to accept him. His hands immediately found her ass and gripped each cheek with the same amount of force. She moaned when he grabbed her peach cheeks, she giggled and bucked forward when he gave each one similar smacks.

* * *

><p>Andre was big and long, and his stiff cock rubbing on her pussy lips and between her legs only made her wet; not that she wasn't already. Andre turned her around slowly and pressed his crotch against her peach, he rested his stiff dick on the crack of her ass and reach around her to fondle her B's.<p>

"Oh baby I need you to fuck me…I want to feel your baby making spermies swimming inside me trying to fertilize my little egg" Andre chuckled and slid inside her without much thought of lubing her up, fuck they were already wet which saved Andre time.

For the next few minutes Andre rested one hand on the shower wall in front of him while holding onto one of Cat's hips as he drove in and out of her tight kitty pussy. "Ah! Oh Fuck!" Cat screamed, "Fuck that big dick into me baby…you big meanie…taking advantage of me knowing I can't fight back against such a beautiful cock like yours"

Andre reached back to grab two fistful of her breasts and pump into her with hard firm strokes. Cat felt her legs weaken, she reached for her clit between her legs to get to her climax quicker, Andre's dick was only a blur as it went in and out of her; and in a same fashion cat's hand was also a blur as she played with her button. Cat was getting there and when she did, she let out a long drawn out moan, her legs quivered and gave out. Andre clutched her firmly by her waist as she went limp and continued to moan, he was glad she was able to come but now he needed some release. "Cat, you are on the pill right?"

"since I was fourteen Andre…oh fuck!…oh shit! Andre don't stop…aahh oh my god! is this what it's like to get raped!" she said with a breathy tone filled with lust and some giggles to back it up.

* * *

><p>Andre ball's tightened as he bucked against her, they both rutted against each other gasping and moaning as Andre shot ropes of thick man goo into cat's abused pussy. She rolled her eyes back, let her tongue hang loose out of it's mouth out of sheer ecstasy, Andre came with so much vigor she wondered if his balls still had any swimming fertilizers In em. Cat dropped to floor with her sweet peach sticking up In the air and Andre still firmly around her; resting on her back.<p>

"You are amazing Andre…I really needed that…I really did, thank you" she brought herself up even though she was still kind of shaky in the legs, Andre knelt looking up at her, his cum oozed out of her pussy with ease thanks to the water running down on her body.

"now…let's finish taking a shower ok my sweet lion" she said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_From an Anime_- The opening theme to DBZ Kai on Nick toons.

_Peach- _it's a slang in my hood [ I live in the Bronx, NY]that means a round or fat ass/ a big o booty on a female.

**Removed Scenes**

None


	13. Chapter 13:It's Fish

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 13: It's Fish

By: The_Tenderness10

* * *

><p><strong>Shore House, Thursday 6:00 am<strong>

It was six a.m in the _Burning Sword_, and everyone was asleep. It was a wonderful night yesterday for the house couples, yes there was drama and yes there was hot sex but it was new day and a work day for the night crew. Team ABCD [Andre, Beck, Cat, Darius] had to start work at 4 in the evening until 8:00pm in the night. They had the luck of sleeping a little more in the morning but had to be ready to go to work later, their work place wasn't far. As a matter of fact, their job place was right next to the Ice King's ice cream parlor.

In cat and Andre's room, both teens decided to sleep on their own separate beds. Cat clung tightly to the giant pear Andre won for her on one of the board walk game stands. Cat woke up early only to take a morning after pill just for precautions. With one down her throat and a glass of water, Cat went back into her room but into Andre's bed. Andre instinctively knew it was her and pulled her closer to hold her, cat seemed to have something else in mind but Andre whispered to her it was too early.

In beck and jade's room, the floor was clear of all of jade's clothes thanks to beck. It was strange that she wouldn't listen to anyone else but Beck, it was nice to have control of the hottest Goth in school and beck relished that. Her own bed had been vacant since they got to the shore house, beck didn't mind it. In their sleeping embrace beck's head rested on her chest, he woke up a little just enough to suckle on her pink nipples that grew hard when he sucked on them. Jade gasped and woke up to her baby sucking her boobs.

"is that what you want beck baby, to suck out all of my milk when I get pregnant?" jade asked beck, her dirty talked never seize to amaze him further.

Beck nodded, "you're baby's going to need it to grow and become strong like his or her daddy" beck smiled and nibbled on her nipples. Just then it hit jade, she was pushing beck off of her. Beck wondered if he bit her and that's why she was pushing him off, beck lifted himself off her and saw her run out of their run. It was then when he heard the bathroom door shut, he threw his head on his pillow and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Flash Card <strong>

It was 3:30 in the evening and beck and jade were relaxing on the couches, beck was ready to leave. He was waiting for the rest of the guys and Cat to come out and leave with him. Tori was in the camera room leaving feedback about her relationship with darius.

"I'm just really glad that darius took it all well, I really wasn't all to prepared to have a relationship with that boy. Well moving on from that, I know that I wasn't the only one listening on Cat and Andre going at it like rabbits in the shower. Trina was also listening in on them. I had no idea cat was such a dirty talker, you think you know a ditzy red head until she starts talking like a porn star…I'm gonna have horrible dreams I swear."

Andre and Cat both came out of their rooms to go join beck and jade in the living room, tori came out of the camera room to sit next to Andre on the couch. She looked over and saw jade play fighting with beck, by the look of it beck didn't mind being on the bottom. Jade tried to bite beck's nose and chin, only to be met with strong resisting. Tori smiled when she saw beck lifting jade up by her peach and giving it a smack.

"ow!" jade yelped.

* * *

><p>Beck threw her back on the couch and turned to look at tori, she blushed when he gave her a wink. Jade was quick to pick on what was going on, she grabbed beck by his waist and brought him back to her, tori wasn't all to sad about breaking eye contact. She knew that the moment another dumb argument erupted between them, tori would be there to hold his lovingly on her chest.<p>

Darius came downstairs from his room ready to go to work, he saw his team and felt that they looked like the kind of people who could handle fishes. But then he saw cat who was playing with Andre's hair, she didn't look like the kind of person who could handle fishes, maybe play with them but not handle them. Beck kissed jade and lead team ABCD out the door and to their work place. When the doors closed shut, jade stood from her couch and patted down her butt and thighs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a Snapple out of the fridge and told tori,

"if you know what's good for you Vega, you stay away from him" in a serious cold tone.

"what ever jade, come up with new material next time a girl looks at your man." tori replied back.

"new material? I don't need a new one, you apparently need a new tool since Darius wasn't enough for you…hah hah" she threw right back at her with a mock laugh at the end. Tori knew that was a low blow but she didn't take much offense, she would sooner or later get back at jade for all the things she's done to her and her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Team A.B.C.D<strong>

Beck was nervous about out what kind of work came with working in a fish market, darius was excited about just getting out of the house and doing something. Andre was casual about the whole work thing and Cat was just being herself. The logo of the market read _Deshi's Fish Market _in Old English style text. The interior of the market was big, there were three aisles with frozen fish and all types of marine life. A skinny Chinese man in a white butcher's coat stained with old blood came and pulled out pictures from his coat pockets. He looked at them and then the team, "close enough" he said quickly. He told them to follow him into the market and into the freezer room. He told them to put on white sweaters and white butcher coats, to add to all of that he also gave them full-face piece respirators and told them to watch him cut a marlin.

"you kids watch and learn from deshi…you all must cut fishes and big fishes from fishermen catches." deshi had it all going, from the stereotypical accent to the quick work attitude. "if I see progress, you get promoted to manager, more money, now watch and learn"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Author's Speed Card_- is my way of speeding things up when I'm to lazy to write out a scene.

**Removed Scenes**

_Robbie's Dream_- Him dreaming of having sex with a mysterious gal.


	14. Chapter 14:Fishes and H20

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 14: Fishes and H20

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Jade is not Preggers if anyone is wondering, in the last chapter she just needed to get up to use the bathroom. I'm no big fan of pregnant girls in Fan fics"_

* * *

><p><strong>Deshi's Fish Market, 6:00pm<strong>

In the freezer room Andre and darius got to cutting up some large good quality marlin that just came in. Cat was managing the marine life that came in to the store and leading it to the freezer. and Beck was left with packing up the meat and fishes people chose. Someone older and more experienced was managing the cashier, for the most part everything was going smooth until cat met a giant pacific octopus that came on top of tunas and other fishes.

The octopus's legs were tied in tight thick rubber bands that prevented it from moving away, the fishermen who brought it on the boardwalk removed it's dangerous beak from underneath it and handed the crate to cat, all the fishermen were interested in was getting paid. Cat grabbed the octopus and unwrapped the band that restrained it's legs and placed the octopus on her head. It's normal brown color took the color of cat's red color, cat clapped her hands together in joy. She walked everywhere in the market parading around with the octopus, beck looked over to the large octopus wrapping it's tentacles around cat's chin and face.

"Cat you know that thing has a large beak that can crack your skull" Beck warned his friend, cat giggled and laughed. "he can try all he wants, but all he's doing is sucking on my hair…it tickles…it…"

Beck went over to help cat who was on the verge of fainting, cat failed to know that octopus tentacle strength was as close to a snake's constriction strength. Mr. deshi came out of the freezer with Andre to check up on everyone, he immediately became mad when he saw beck playing with cat a large octopus.

"hey you two! Leave that octopus alone!…cat you were suppose to bring those crates back to freezer!" beck pulled the octopus off of cat's head and threw it to Andre who looked like Mr. freeze with the coat, gloves and respirator mask on. "don't throw precious octopus like that you two!" yelled out the short tempered owner. Cat stood up with messed up hair and red suction cup marks all over her face and throat. She was laughing and giggling, she helped beck take the crate into the freezer with Mr. deshi trying to apologize for cat's actions to customers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burning Sword, 7:00pm<strong>

Taking his first time in the Jacuzzi alone was Robbie who found the warm bubbling water soothing and relaxing. He was facing away from the direction of the stairs to look at the people on the street, there were couples walking together hand in hand and flashing lights from a near by club called Broadway Twister. It was close to family dinner and the girls promised to make dinner, Robbie remember when he and the guys tricked Trina into liking beck. There was no way she could possibly of any help in the kitchen, Tori and Jade told her to go wait with Robbie wherever he was.

Trina pouted about being booted out of the kitchen and went upstairs to the roof deck, she saw Robbie looking down onto the streets from the comfort of the Jacuzzi. The streets nearby were alive with music that emanated from clubs, there were screams from people on roller coaster rides from the other side of the shore house. She removed her shorts and shirt and walked over to go relax to the nerd. Robbie heard someone get in with an exasperated sigh, he turned and saw Trina in her bra and panties. He grabbed his glasses and placed them on. he wanted to leave the Jacuzzi but Trina wasn't having it.

"where do you think you're going nerd!" Trina grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the Jacuzzi, Robbie wiped water away from his eyes and brushed his wet hair back. He was surprised, shocked that Trina wasn't gonna let him out.

"what exactly is wrong with me Robbie? What is it! don't i have big enough breasts for you to suck on? Does my ass not make your dick hard? What is it with me" Robbie was scared to answer her, just yesterday she seemed like she wanted a kiss and now…

Trina moved closer to Robbie, Robbie was backed into a corner so to speak even though the Jacuzzi was circular. He looked scared, Trina was turned on by this. "Trina you don't want to do this…Trina!" Robbie made one last plea to snap her out of whatever she was on. Trina wasn't under anything except curiosity, she moved closer to Robbie, wrapping her arms around his neck and really planting a heavy hitter kiss on his lips. Jade was coming up the stairs to tell Robbie and Trina that dinner was close but stopped short halfway when she saw Trina and Robbie snogging. She took a peak and another before going back downstairs holding in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00pm The Burning Sword <strong>

As if on cue, beck was the first person to come into the shore house followed by Darius cat and Andre. Andre came back home with his butcher's equipment still on, tori looked at him and wondered who it was. Beck brushed his hair back and was greeted to the sight of jade with an apron on, his future wife definitely looked amazing in it. Then again, tori also did, jade grabbed his cheeks and planted a kiss on lips. Beck was more than happy to help himself to her luscious lips and to two handfuls of her plump peach.

Andre removed his full face respirator and unzipped his butcher's coat, he threw it on one of the couches and went to hug tori. "what's with the weird mask Andre? were you visiting Japan?" asked tori, "not cool tori, no, actually we need to wear that to breath in the freezer. Breathing in a freezing room isn't exactly like breathing on an open plain with normal good warm air."

Upstairs In the second floor, the sound of the guest room door opening and closing grabbed the attention of tori who decided to go up check up on her sister and Robbie. Walking into her room, tori saw Robbie coming out looking sweaty and tired. He went into his room and closed the door, she turned over to Trina who was changing out of her clothes and looking for something new and dry to wear for dinner. "Trina…what did you and Robbie just do?"

"why do you ask tori?" Trina asked non chalantly, "well because it looked like he was sweating bullets" replied tori.

Trina raised an eyebrow and continued to, look clothing. "anyways…dinner is ready, so…yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Speed Card <strong>

**Saturday 8:00pm**

Gathering in their living room all decked out, the entire shore house was ready to head out to Club H20. Team B.R.A.D (Beck, Robbie, Andre, Darius) all gathered in beck's avalanche. Team Vixen (Trina, Tori, Cat, Jade) all took to Trina's prius. They figured each gender could catch up on things that they didn't want the other gender to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

Fishes Need Water- original chapter title

_Not the First_- this story is not the first of it's kind, actually the name was borrowed from my LTROI story of the same name with the same purpose. With no reviews for the story, I plan on maybe continuing it on the _We the Infected _site.

**Removed Scenes **

_Rina I Love_- basically a long paragraph of how Robbie and Trina lost their virginities to each other, a lot of dominant Trina and scared Robbie moments that may be recounted later.


	15. Chapter 15:My Heart Goes Nana!

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 15: My Heart Goes Nana!

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Two worlds will collide at This Location, don't complain if my story begins to get very weird"_

* * *

><p><strong>Team B.R.A.D<strong>

Inside Beck's avalanche, Darius and Andre were cracking jokes about activities in their past. Robbie looked concerned or just acting very quiet, he rested his cheek on one hand while resting his elbow on the car window. Beck stopped at a red light and gave Robbie's shoulder a quick poke, Robbie's muscle movements in his face showed him reacting with a raised eyebrow.

"something wrong Robbie? You've been quiet since Thursday and you wouldn't talk to any of the girls on yesterday"

Robbie smiled and responded to beck without turning his attention away from the window, "me and Trina…kind of…Darius can you help me out?" darius was quick to respond, "they got it in beck, my boy got it in with fine Vega chick with that round jiggly"

"alright darius I get it…anyways so you and Trina had sex? Big deal, what are you falling in love with her Robbie?" the traffic light turned green and beck pressed his metal to the petal. Speeding by them was team vixen who were sticking their tongues out, and flashing the devil's horns out the window. Beck was ready to race the girls, be it with his avalanche or Andre's muscle car he was gonna race. Beck's avalanche took off like a cheetah and was trailing right behind Trina's Prius. Robbie screamed like a girl, Andre tried to close Robbie's mouth and Darius egged beck to go faster.

Both cars speeded by other cars and other adult clubs trying to get to club h20 before the other. the night was lit up with multiple colors of neon lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Vixen<strong>

"jade you crazy bitch you better not wreck my car!" yelled out Trina from behind her, cat coward in fear in the back seat and was on the verge of crying. Tori held her red headed friend close, she looked behind her thought the back window and saw beck taking a different route.

"beck took a different route jade you can stop driving us to our deaths now!" shouted tori, "aahh I don't want to die…cat goddess take me now! I'll see you soon _Terri the tiger_!" yelled out cat who had her hands pointed up on the roof of the car. Jade lessened the amount of gas she was putting into the car which brought it to a stop. She looked for a route to drive to before being discovered by the cops.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Club H20<strong>

Team Brad arrived to the club first before team vixen, beck took his car around the club to park it and secure it when all the boys were out. The club was lit up with sky blue neon lights that adorned the name of the club, the outside was adorned with the illusion of a waterfall hologram. There was a line outside with two large security guards guarding the entrance, Unbeknownst to the boys, Rex Madison was also standing outside looking for cat.

Beck came back around to the front of the club stuffing his car keys into his denim jean pocket's. he waited with the rest of the guys on the sidewalk waiting for the girls to arrive, it didn't take too long for team vixen to pass the guys who waved at them. Trina was pissed that jade almost wrecked her car, but that they lost to the boys. Jade scoped out a parking spot to park the prius and get out, back to the boys beck had to point out to Robbie that he was screaming like a little girl in the avalanche.

"well you were driving like a damn maniac, this isn't twisted metal you know" beck chuckled at Robbie's video game comparison. "if it was Robbie, I would have machine guns on my car"

The girls finally came around to meet their partner and or friend, Cat slipped her arms around Andre's arm and jade did the same with Beck. Tori wanted to slip her own arm in his but figured walking in with Trina, Robbie and darius as the single people was just fine.

"Oh hey cat I'm glad you could make it…[looks at Andre] this must be the Andre you told me about in the supermarket" rex extended his hand to Andre, Andre shook his hand and allowed cat to introduce him to everyone. "Everyone, this boy here is the reason why we're even allowed to come at this club, I hope you all take a liking to him like I did" and with those kind words, rex walked everyone in without having the pay the entrance fee or bribing the guards.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach<strong>

Not to far from the club a figure in a 19th century black military uniform adorned with silver epaulettes and aiguillettes. It most closely resembled the uniform prince Edwards of Wales wore. The figure was a white male who wore black gloves, black and silver military hat and eyes as black as obsidian. He went only by one name,

"So that _old broad _thinks this area belongs to her huh, let's see how she likes it when disorder swims in that group of teenagers her grandson is in. let's see…fumiko already brought to life that damn puppet so who can I….I have it now. I Havel call upon you Shelby Marx to rise from the world of the dead, your time was _cut short_ but now you have a new fight!" Havel made a sand circle with one of his black dress shoes and stomp on it, in a vortex created out of sand rose a female teenager who looked exactly like Tori Vega. She was naked and her eyes were closed, with the order from Havel to open her eyes, she did.

Havel snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, Shelby Marx was dressed in a black ruched twisted bandeau cross back mini dress. Shelby looked at her hands and feet which were on black heels. She looked over her shoulder and saw Havel disappearing into the night of the ocean. "make those two think one wants the other…this is the order your master commands you to carry…_out_" Shelby smirked to herself and went on her way to club H20.

* * *

><p><strong>Club H20<strong>

Dancing together to the song the two Dj's, _Oskar and Eli _put on, the club was really bumping. The lights inside were filled with lasers, rotating lights, disco lights and the bar itself was aglow with LED disco panel pixels. Next were the Dj's, the two were a Swedish couple who wore special helmets that had LED light bulbs and strips on them. Oskar's helmet visor showed the lyrics of the music he chose to play, and Eli's helmet visor showed music bars in synch with the music/ song.

The song playing was called My head goes Nana by Nightcore, Cat and Andre jumped around to the beat of the trance like music. Andre helped himself and got closer to his girlfriend to grind on her. Jade and beck were grinding and kissing each other, Tori was talking to a random john who was about her age at the bar. Trina was dancing with darius and another teenage boy that saw it fit to double team her from behind her.

Robbie bobbed his head just listening to the fast song, he watched his friends and friend with benefits dancing, all of them enjoying themselves. The Dj's changed the song to La di La, another hit by Nightcore. A random blonde came up from behind Robbie and asked if he would like to dance with her. He looked over at Trina who looked like she was having too much fun with his boy darius and a random boy. He looked at the beautiful teen blonde whose rack was about a C, and a peach as round as Trina's. "sure thing…uuh?" "call me Krystal" replied the blonde.

Leaving jade for a bit to grab some drinks from the bar, beck was confronted jade, wondered why she changed out of her blue dress for a black one. "hey handsome, you buying us some drinks?" tori asked with a sexy wink and sultry smile. "tori!…uh I was actually getting me and jade some drinks, I can buy you one if you want" tori threw her hair back and wrapped one arm around his neck. "sure handsome…buy one"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Terri the Tiger- _a parody of Tony the tiger. family guy came up with it which leads us to know that cat likes to watch family guy.

_Old Broad- _Andre's grandmother, a positive force.

_Cut Short- _in my AU Shelby Marx died shortly after fighting carly, cause of death was car accident.

_Oskar and Eli_- are the main lovers in the film LTROI, check out the film, you'll fall in love. I used them in this story to pay homage to them for starting Palms and waves.

**Removed Scenes**

None


	16. Chapter 16:Not Who You Think

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 16: Not Who You Think

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"To All the people who had the courtesy to read my story and review, Thank You. If for some reason you don't find what you want to see in my story, please kindly leave and search for a story that has all of your requirements, Simple"_

* * *

><p><strong>Club H20<strong>

At the bar, "Tori" had kept beck with her for a while now, flirting and cupping his cheeks. Beck had completely forgotten about jade, that it until she came barking behind him. Beck turned quickly to face an angry Goth, he turned to tori for help in telling jade he was just talking with her. Scariest part was when he turned, "tori" was gone, poof just like that, vanished into thin air. He spilled his drinks and moved back some, bumping into a guy sitting behind him.

"hey watch it, someone's sitting here" the guy behind him told him, beck blinked his eyes and rubbed them. "Beck what are you doing? I asked what was taking you so long and now you spilled out drinks…Beck!"

"jade…I was talking to tori just now…and…she's not here, I mean she's not there? Did you see her tell me you saw her" he asked jade, grabbing her hands and waist. "beck calm down, that Vega is over there dancing with some kid, if you're wondering where the other Vega went, I saw her go into the bathroom with some kid." beck scratched the back of his head and bought new drinks for him and jade. The trance music which was the dominant music in the club suddenly stopped,

"sorry for the sudden stop of the music people, me and my girlfriend here really want to bring a different taste of ass bumping music to Huntington beach. Eli if you please would." said Oskar, Eli switched the records for something that would bring the club bumping.

"Sean and Paul and Sasha…come sing for them"

* * *

><p>Every teenager sitting or hanging back was brought to the dance floor and got with a random partner to grind and dance. Andre felt the instinctive call to pick cat up and really bump and grind into her gold. Andre picked her up by her things and got a firm grip on her peach to keep her red ruched mini dress from sliding up and exposing everything. "Andre!…oh my god my dress!….oh god" she said laughing out, she closed her eyes and held her mouth with her hand.<p>

"no one else is gonna see your gold beside me cat, promise" he assured. Cat kissed him and grinded back into him. Jade and Beck took down their drinks and took to the floor. like an experienced couple making love to each other while standing, beck hid no detail on how he grinded and slowly thrusted jade from behind. Doing her part, she reached for beck's neck and held on to it as she moved with his rhythm.

Shelby scoped out the entire dance floor for someone to mess with, Andre and cat were inseparable for the moment, jade and beck were too in to each other, there was no sign of Trina anywhere. Shelby locked on to her next target, Robbie. The teenage boy was doing his best to grind with Krystal who for the most part took a strong liking to Robbie's innocence and desire to try. "c'mon Robbie don't be afraid to stay connected with me" "was that a phone joke Krystal?" replied Robbie who swayed with Krystal, the teenage girl laughed and told him to wait so she could go to the bathroom.

Jumping into his arms when Krystal was out of the picture was Shelby Marx, of course to the surprise of Robbie he though it was tori. Shelby said nothing and got into position so Robbie was arms around her waist and her tight firm ass firmly in place on his bulge. The Sean Paul song playing suddenly had a scratch, the Dj's changed up the music to something more fierce.

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T STOP! Flux Pavillion is in the mothafucking building!" yelled out Oskar. The rotating lights in the club and the lasers show really brought out the best and worst from people. Shelby grinded furiously on Robbie aching bulge, he actually had to back up on a glowing pillar to hold firmly on "tori's" hips. "oh my god tori…ah…calm down tori"<p>

"why? Am I hurting your balls? Be a man Robbie and thrust into me c'mon!" commanded the fake tori. Robbie shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told, his heavy hard thrusting prompted a chuckle out of Shelby who more or less found pleasure in getting her ass abused. Krystal came back out of the bathroom to tell Robbie a girl was having sex In the bathroom, when she saw Robbie and Shelby together; she turned her other cheek and walked away. With that, Shelby pulled on Robbie's cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

Somewhere far off, Darius was the main man bumping and grinding on multiple girls who took turns with him in a rotating line. White, black, Asian or Hispanic, darius always got a smile and laughter out of all of the girls. They laughed because they never been humped like the way he did it to them, he was sweaty, his body axe was the only thing shielding his sweaty body. He had to abandon his harem to get some air and some drinks down his throat, one girl was so taken by skills she offered to buy him drinks. "buy me drinks? Damn girl you don't waste time…yo after this, you wanna come back home to my place with me and my friends?"

"ah! And you're the one telling me I don't waste time, lucky for you I think you're cute" replied Aisha, the name of the African American girl who took liking to Darius.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00pm<strong>

Later on in the night, the couples and genders separated to have fun and drink with themselves. The girls were dancing with themselves and playing around, Cat and Trina humped with each other; much to Trina's liking she wanted to hump a guy. "god damn cat alright I get it…ow! god damnit! Give me my ass back"

Tori and Jade were actually laughing together at Cat humping Trina's ass and Trina fighting to let herself go free. They were drinking a lot and all past hatred and distrust they held for each other vanished for the moment. "hey jade…sorry for kissing beck when I first arrived in H.A…I only…did it to make you mad"

"don't sweat it tori…if you had a boyfriend…I'd probably do the same thing to you. You're actually a nice person tori…if you were a boy…I'd totally screw you" Trina pried cat's tight grip on her hips and walked away from the girls, she was more sober than the other three and went over to the boys to go see what they were doing. Robbie was alone sitting on a bar stool drinking water and sprite, Darius and Andre were talking to each other, both visually drunk. She looked for beck and decided to ask Robbie if she seen him.

"he's out back talking to tori? Look Trina can we talk about what happened between us?" Robbie hoped he would get some answers from her, "not now Robbie, wait? How can he be out with tori if tori's talking with jade right over there?" Trina and Robbie were baffled and went outside the back to find beck. What they discover will make them a believer in ghost/ phantoms. Beck and "tori" were kissing each other, tori appeared to be whispering things, sweet things in beck's ears. Trina and Robbie hid behind some dumpsters and watched beck feel up all over "tori"

Whoever this girl was, it wasn't Trina's sister. tori and beck separated lips and tori gave a simple wave to beck, the only thing both teens who were hiding could hear was "Promise me beck…promise me you'll fuck me in the shower when jade is asleep" Robbie held Trina's mouth when she gasped, beck turned and went over to go see who was eavesdropping. With beck's back turned, Fake tori smirked and vanished into a fog of black smoke that dissipated just as quick.

"what the fuck! Aahh!" yelled out Trina into Robbie's mouth and Robbie out in the open.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Sean Paul and Sasha_- Song playing was called "I'm Still in love with you" by Sean Paul and Sasha

_I Can't Stop!- _name of the song by Flux Pavilion.

**Removed Scenes**

_Get Busy_- everyone dancing to Sean Paul's 2004 hit song.


	17. Chapter 17:Tricked

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 17: Tricked

By: The_Tenderness10

A/ N _"Does anyone else see a big difference in certain characters of the pilot episode of Victorious? Maybe it's the way some of them acted but they aren't the same when the series officially began"_

* * *

><p><strong> The Back of H20<strong>

In the back of the club, beck caught Trina and Robbie spying on him, or rather just eavesdropping. He was scared that they might tell jade so he did the one thing he normally wouldn't do, beg.

"Trina…Robbie, please, please don't tell jade what you saw" beck moved closer to them, Trina and Robbie stood up and backed up into a wall. Robbie held Trina close by her waist, smelling her hair. He looked over her shoulder and saw beck get uncomfortably close to Trina's face. He never came off as a scary or intimidating individual, but something in his eyes showed something else. Robbie wrapped his arms tighter around Trina's waist, Trina placed her hands over his looking for some form of comfort and protection; she was feeling beck's silent intimidation.

"I always had a thing for tori…ever since she came to H.A, Trina I'm sorry for playing with your feelings when we kissed, but your sister is in love with me. Robbie, you're my boy next to Andre, let's just keep all of this between us ok?" beck gave Trina's cheek a light tug and Robbie's shoulder a light punch. Beck looked for tori but figured she ran back into the club when he had his back turned.

Only Robbie and Trina knew that the girl he was kissing was not Tori, she may have looked like her but that wasn't her not in character at least. Trina ran back into the club to gather all the girls to take them back home. Since beck wasn't drunk, not in the least; he would be driving the boys back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Parking Lot, Team Vixen<strong>

Trina had to drag jade and cat by their arms back to the car, tori found herself a handsome country boy who she didn't mind bringing home to share some time in the Jacuzzi. Cat kept complaining about how horny she was and that her sweet chocolate needed her. Trina didn't want to hear any of it, she opened the doors of her prius and moved cat on her seat. With lil red in, jade got in on her own accord with a few giggles escaping her. tori came back with a cute blonde blue eyed boy who had his arm around her waist. Trina was actually glad her sister would be brining back a boy to the shore house, because it only meant beck couldn't get to her.

"hey tori!…so who's this cute stud you're brining back with you?" asked Trina cheerfully. "this is Darrell Robertson, he lives close by our shore house and get this, he's originally from Louisiana."

"ooh a Cajun boy, I like" Trina responded. She opened the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger seat to allow tori to sit there. Darrell would have to sit next to cat and jade who were sleeping on each other, jade's head was on top of cat's so she fluffed her friend's hair as if fluffing a pillow to make it more comfortable. Trina started up her car and took off, she wanted to reach the house so tori and Darrell could do whatever they wanted to do without worrying about beck trying to get it in with her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Brad <strong>

Coming out of the club dragging Andre was beck who had no idea just how strong his friend was when intoxicated. No one had strong drinks just the usual corona, darius had less to drink but was still having trouble walking back to the car. Robbie helped him get in the back seat of beck's avalanche, Andre was too tired and slept through the whole ride back home.

There was an uncomfortable tension between beck and Robbie, beck looked absolutely happy, thrilled that he might actually get it in with tori. But then again, Robbie knew that the person he was kissing wasn't tori. He also wouldn't believe him if he told him that It was a ghost/ demon or phantom. Beck wasn't religious as far as Robbie could tell, which meant he was under attack or being stalked by negative forces. Beck looked over at Robbie who stared out his own window, Robbie was keeping quiet and avoiding all eye contact with beck. Beck smiled and focused on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burning Sword <strong>

just as Trina hoped, her group arrived first to the shore house. She and tori helped jade in waking her up, Darrell was asked to carry cat into the house. Darrell grabbed cat and carried her princess style up the shore house stairs and into the house, cat was asleep but her need to be with Andre was strong. She felt on the face she thought belonged to her boyfriend, she reached up to give the face a kiss, however when she opened her to meet her man's she slapped Darrell.

"whoz the dell are shoo!" yelled out cat, her words hardly coherent. "uh I'm Darrell…I was just carrying you up here. You came back with your friends from club h20...you hit hard little miss" Darrel told her, complementing on her strength. cat leaned back on the front door, she was sleepy and lightheaded. Jade was well enough to walk up the stairs on her own, she tripped on one of the stairs but did her best to walk it off. She saw the cute boy waiting at the door with arms crossed, she winked at him and reached for keys in her purse. "watch it jade that boy is mine, get with your own"

"good point tori, where is my own? Is he still In the club?" "he's coming back jade don't worry" tori replied to her frenemy's concern. Jade opened up the door and all the girls and gent went in. Darrell lifted cat up to help her into her room, he accidentally put her on Andre's bed and rolled the covers on her. The familiar smell of Andre brought a smile to her face, she grabbed the sheets and covered and rolled in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Speed Card <strong>

Arriving at the house 30 mins later than team vixen and boy Darrell, Andre was well enough to get up out of the car and walk back into the house. Darius was more sober than his friend and walked into the shore house as well, Robbie stepped out of the car and walked quickly up the stairs. Beck was right behind him, he just happened to put his arm around Robbie neck and gave him a friendly tug and smile, his form of intimidation was scary and unorthodox.

Beck walked into the house and went inside his room, jade wasn't in there. He was sure "tori" had told him to come seek her when jade was asleep, beck removed his shirt and shoes anyway. He went into the bathroom to throw some water on his face and hair, he saw himself in the mirror and stared for a few minutes. He was glad he stood away from the alcohol, and stuck with only soda and coffee. He heard the light switch in Andre's room turn off, long night for that couple. He went up to the second floor and saw Robbie and darius laying down on their beds talking about the night and the girls they danced with, beck peeked into tori's room and found neither her or her sister.

"The Jacuzzi!" he said to himself, he walked out back to the deck and made his way up to the roof top deck. What he saw will determine if he can trust jade ever again or utterly repudiate her. Switching from girl to girl, Darrell kissed tori and jade with tongue. Both girls didn't looked bothered by the fact that a strange boy was swapping tongues with both of them. Beck fell back almost killing himself had he not grabbed one of the guard rails when he saw jade laugh with tori and Darrell, he sat on one of the bottom stairs thinking about his next move.

Somewhere far off on the beach, Shelby Marx returned to the sand when her task was completed, never to return to life again.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Karma is a Bitch_- original chapter title.

_Shelby Marx, Rex etc_- Rex and now Shelby are summoned or revived characters who are tasked with messing up the lives of the Victorious cast by the Negative Forces. However, their roles are only small and will probably never return to the works, rex however holds a special position.

**Removed Scene**

_Gay Porn_- darius and Andre jokingly talking about viewing some gay porn when they get back to the house, neither were supposed to be too drunk and only enough to mess with beck and Robbie.


	18. Chapter 18:Breath of Fresh Air

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 18: Breath of Fresh Air

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"let me clear something up readers, Shelby was meant to trick Beck into taking tori into bed. Even though the real tori would have no idea what beck would be talking about, she would act on her already existing feelings for him and do the grown up with him."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Deck <strong>[Look in my eyes by the 3 degrees playing in me head]

Beck wanted to yell, no shout out his total hatred for jade and that strange boy. Something in him told him to go up there and grab jade be her wrist and pull her back into their room and start beating her. Beating her? That's not the kind of man that he was, he would never put his hands on jade like that. But the way she just laughed after that punk mothafucka kissed her burned his soul. He knew what he was gonna do next was going to be shocking and if it meant opening up an old wound then so be it. He took in a large amount of air and exhaled it out, he went upstairs and caught tori kissing the strange boy.

Jade was sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi fixing her top, tori spotted beck standing at the front of the stairs, visibly disturbed and angry. Tori signaled to jade that beck was here, jade turned and put a smile on for him. He looked over to his left and right and walked slowly over to collect jade, unbeknownst to her. "baby…you're home, uh do you wanna join me in the Jacuzzi?"

"jade…up on your feet, get on your feet and grab your clothes right now" he said calmly and coolly. "what? No forget that and come in here with me, c'mon babe" she replied back to beck. Beck looked at the floorboard and raised an eyebrow, his brows were twitching with anger. He walked over to her and told her one more time, "jade…grab your clothes and come downstairs with me…don't make me yell" the air of tension was building, jade felt it.

"c'mon beck stop acting like this and-" "**GRAB YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES AND COME DOWNSTAIRS WITH ME RIGHT NOW!**" tori was shocked, jade was scared. "hey man I think she get's your message dude" beck was waiting for that punk to open his mouth, he swung with a strong right hook hitting Darrell's cheek. Beck jumped into the Jacuzzi and begun punching Darrell. Jade tried to remove beck off the younger boy, tori too tried to remove beck from Darrell. Darrell grabbed beck's hands and turned him over, he swung a few punches down on beck's face.

* * *

><p>Jade's and tori's screams grabbed the attention of Darius and Robbie from downstairs who were. Both of the boys ran out back to the deck and made their way up the stairs, darius saw Darrell, a boy who he never met beating down on beck's head. He ran over and grabbed Darrell in a head lock, beating down on his head while Robbie grabbed his legs. They took Darrell down the stairs and kicked him out of the house with Darius giving Darrell one more punch in the back of his head. "stay the fuck out, I catch over here again and I'll fucking stomp you out myself"<p>

"fuck you! you fucking nigger!" Shot back Darrell, darius took off chasing after the cajun boy who had balls to call him that disgusting word. "don't run you fucking white boy I see you! Say that shit again! Say that shit again!" Darius had chased out Darrell out of the neighborhood like a cat chasing a rat. Back up on the roof deck, beck climbed out of the Jacuzzi with a cut on top of one of his brows; blood dripped and stained the side of his face. "beck oh my god why would you do that!" asked tori who coming out of the Jacuzzi.

"why would I! you and jade were kissing that fucking punk like there was no problem, as if jade had no boyfriend!"

"you saw that?" asked jade innocently, she knew there was no escape from the beast that finally awoke.

"you know something jade…if you wanted to have a good time over here [wiping some blood away from his brow] and still come to bed with me…then you know what…I think our break up wasn't long enough" beck headed back downstairs to the bathroom to clean up the blood that stained his forehead and face. Trina went out earlier and was just now coming back from her trip to a store nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Trina<strong>

Trina spotted beck walking quickly into the bathroom, his face was small lines of blood coming down to his eyes and cheek. "oh my god beck! Come over here let me take care of that" beck stopped and looked over to Trina, she placed her bags down on the kitchen counter to go grab some paper and douse it cold water to put over on beck's cut. She took beck to the bathroom and closed the door, "lock it" said beck to Trina. She locked the door and placed a cold wet paper towel on his cut. He sat on the closed toilet while she searched for something behind the bathroom mirror to see If there was anything to stop the bleeding.

"how did you get cut beck? Did you fall?" she asked while still looking for supplies, "tori brought home some little punk who thought it was cool to kiss jade after he kissed tori. To make things worse jade was actually laughing after he kissed her, I tried calling her to come back downstairs with me but then what's his name opens his mouth; and that's when I punched him."

"you punched Darrell!…whoa beck…wow" Trina found medical alcohol and some butterfly bandages in a small metal case. She grabbed the wet paper towel which was red with beck's blood and put some alcohol on it. When she placed the towel back on his brow he grabbed her thighs, he wrapped his arms tightly around them. Trina felt the need to hold him, but she concentrated on cleaning his cut even if it stung him. She threw the bloody towel in the trash can and placed the butterfly stitches to close up his cut. She saw how sad he looked and yet, she couldn't feel to sorry for him because he was kissing another girl who wasn't her sister.

"beck…I need to tell you something… it's about that girl who you were kissing in the back of the club. I don't think she was tori…I don't even think she was real" beck chuckled, his grip on her thighs tightened. He lifted up off the toilet and gave Trina a honest hug. Trina smiled and returned his hug back, "I kind of already knew that the chick wasn't tori…_I'll never forget the way your sister kissed me the first time" _he whispered the last part into her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade's Room<strong>

Beck walked out of the bathroom but not before kissing Trina's cheek, he went into his room and threw himself on his bed. Jade entered the room shortly after the whole fight, she changed out of her bikini hiding nothing from beck if wanted to look. He threw his covers over him and hoped to get some sleep out of everything that happened. "beck…can we talk? Please"

Beck didn't react to her question, instead he only just wanted to get some sleep. jade wanted to get on his bed and spoon him, but he was too fired up for any bodily contact. She got on her own bed and held her tears.

Darius came back into the house tired and sleepy, he was no stranger to racism but when it involved someone who he thought he could take, he would fight them on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Bade Pause_- a little preview for next chapter, the couple will be separated for a bit, as in all fights that involve some form of infidelity…everyone needs time to breathe and think.

**Removed Scene**

None


	19. Chapter 19:At The Pier

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 19: At The Pier

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"What will happen after fight between beck and jade? Will Robbie find the girl of his dreams? What does the future hold for everyone else in the house? Read on"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Burning Sword, Sunday Morning [8:00am]<strong>

Inside Beck and Jade's room, jade slept soundly cuddling up to her covers as if it was beck she was holding. Beck had woken up earlier to make some breakfast, he was thinking about getting a TV for his room. He knew the shore house was not a family home which meant it didn't have any form of entertainment. It was a house for the summer and nothing more, still, it couldn't hurt to watch some TV. It beats having sex all day and possibly expecting unexpected results from it.

Cat came out of her room with a case of bed head and a mild limp to her walk, drunk sex turned out to be sloppy but it brought out the best kind of sex cat has ever had with Andre. beck was on the kitchen eating some ramen noodles listening to a small radio. Today he took his hair fashion differently, he tied his hair in a tail with _three colored _rubber bands [orange, white, green] he wore a white tank top under a open red and black plaid shirt. With pure black Burton cargo pants on and black boots, beck looked like a trailer home thug. Cat scratched her head and gave beck's cheek a tug when she passed him, she grabbed a bowl and poured milk and cereal in it. She sat down and ate, cat didn't notice beck's cut and hair style until she rubbed her eyes.

"beck? [see's cut on his left brow] my god what happened to you?" asked cat, she went you to him and felt his cut. "ow cat…I got in a fight with some boy tori brought home, anyway I kicked his ass and me and jade are on a break from each other"

"oh no beck why! You're so mean you know that" cat scolded him, "she kissed that weird boy when I didn't know about it, and she laughed too! Who's the mean one. Look I'm going out to get some fresh air and to see if I can buy a TV for this house" beck finished up his noodles and threw the soup remains into the kitchen sink, he grabbed his spare house key and took off. Cat looked around and scratched her head, she finished up her bowl and went into beck's room to talk with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori Vega<strong>

Tori had woken up from her sleep and a dream she had where beck sat alone on the beach. He was covered in sea weed and crawling with crabs and lobsters, he looked as if he was washed up on the beach after a large tsunami had crashed on the shore. Whatever her dream looked liked, she knew beck was feeling hurt and so she was going to do her part to make it up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Jade<strong>

And speaking about making things up to people, tori knew she was the cause of beck and jade possibly breaking up. Her stomach hurt, she went into the bathroom to get some relief. When she came out of the bathroom, she went into jade's room to go talk to her. When she opened her door, jade was sitting up on her bed, her back resting on the wall behind. She had scissors in her hands, she slowly snipped the scissor over and over. Jade walked in and sat on beck's bed to talk to her, jade looked over to tori and told her to get off beck's bed.

"fine jade…damn. Look I need to tell you I'm sorry, I'm sorry for bringing in that kid. I had no idea you were going to kiss him, and if I was a bit sober I probably would have stopped you right there on the spot." jade threw the scissors on the floor and covered her face under her knees. Tori had never seen jade cry, ever. It was amazing how much beck affected her and how much she affected beck. She took her chances and sat down next to her frenemy, she placed her hand on jade's knee and spoke her heart out.

"I'm sorry jade…but he looked really hurt after he saw you kiss Darrell, I mean I didn't see him when he saw you but…you know what I mean. look I'm gonna go talk to him and tell him I'm sorry about yesterday and-" just before she could finish her sentence cat poked her head into the room, "sorry to interrupt you two, but beck went out to go buy a TV if you plan on talking to him"

"did he say when he was gonna come back cat?" wondered tori, "he didn't say, sorry tori" "ok then thanks cat" "k k" replied cat in her usual response. Tori gave jade a friendly pat on her back and left her to think things over.

* * *

><p><strong>Camera Room<strong>

Turning on the camera in the camera room, tori fixed her hair and blew into her hand to check how bad her mouth smelled this morning. "yuck…you gotta clean you mouth tori. Anyways, this is Tori Vega speaking. I wanna share something personal, to beck I'm sorry about bringing in Darrell and causing you two to get into a fight, but I'm even more sorry about getting you and jade in this mess. I'm sorry you two…if we all get a copy of this in DVD…I'm looking forward to what you have to say"

* * *

><p><strong>Beck Oliver <strong>

Standing and looking out to the ocean thinking about jade and how much he missed her and cared for her, beck couldn't help but smile when a radio playing "Do what lovers do" a ten year old girl in a white summer dress carried with her mom. He didn't want to be rude but he looked over to her and smiled when she danced her little body to the melody of sweet harmony. He saw the little girl take a glance at him and stopped, beck looked over to his mom who was also dressed in a similar white summer dress. She smiled and signaled to him to dance, to help him she also began to dance with him.

It was a weird random moment with these two girls but beck found no strangeness in dancing with two people who just wanted to dance. Beck held on to the girl's hands and twirled her around. The mom got in to the fun and _swinged_ with beck, beck smiled and laughed. All of this seemed surreal to him, the way the sun looked, the sound of the song and the comforting feel the two girls put him under. Things got even more weird when he opened his eyes again and found that the girls were never there, but the relaxing feeling he took from the confrontation stood with him. He removed his rubber bands and let his hair fall in it's natural pose, he ran his hands through his hair and went back to avalanche.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Three Colored_- Avan jogia is half Indian and half Canadian, best if I let everyone know the country's colors of the flag his parents rep.

_Swinged_- to swing is a form of 50's lingo meaning to dance.

**Removed Scenes **

None


	20. Chapter 20:I Want a Girlfriend

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 20: I Want a Girlfriend

By: The_ Tenderness10

A/N _"Don't ever buy SanDisk flash drives people, they will mess with your life. I had to copy all my chapters from into my super flash drive that I got in high school for free. This chapter I had to completely rewrite…from only memory"_

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong>

Robbie had awoke later than most of the people in his house, at around 10:00am he got up out of bed to take a shower. a lot has happened to him and to the house in the last few days, he gets to spend his entire summer with his friends and new friend. He went to his first nightclub with all his friends, had his first dance with a really hot girl and lost his virginity to Trina Vega. In that same night, he and Trina witnessed a phantom who beck was making out with. Then tori decided to bring a random john with her back to the burning sword, which devolved into a fight between beck and the strange boy. Not surprisingly beck and jade got into one of their famous fights which wasn't surprising in the least, but this time it seemed more serious.

Robbie grabbed a pair of dry clothes and a towel from his closet and waited outside of the bathroom, his thoughts immediately went to when he and Trina lost their virginity to each other two days ago.

[Flashback]

_Robbie was chilling comfortably in the Jacuzzi all by himself, there was no one else around so he didn't mind enjoying it all by himself. The boardwalk was alive with people and tourists, the sound of laughter and screams from the amusement park were very loud, and the music from the closest club The Broadway Twister was bumping. It was as many people in Coney Island Brooklyn N.Y would say, a paradise for people of all classes and status. Robbie's moment was interrupted when Trina came into the Jacuzzi, stripping all of her clothing except her bra and panties. Robbie was getting hard, he knew that Trina had a thing for him and he couldn't lie to himself but he actually liked her too._

Robbie snapped out of his trance when jade came out of the bathroom, he placed his clothes on top of the closed toilet lid and stepped into the bathtub. He turned the faucet on to warm, getting back to where he left off in his trance, he took his mind back to where Trina was grinding her pussy on his cock._ Twirling her crotch in small circles while scratching on his white hairless chest. Her large peach breasts were bouncing and her erect nipples, Robbie had his hands all over her breasts as they bounced around. He pinched her nipples forcing blood to engorge them further. Her luscious round ass wobbled and her pink pussy was clenched around his dick._

_Robbie was falling in love with her, he just wished his first time was more romantic and more slow. But her beautiful eyes and the way she moaned and clenched her vaginal walls so lovingly around his meat stick showed him just how lucky he was to be her first and vice versa. Robbie jerked off in the shower, thinking about Trina and how bad he wanted her to be his._

[Flashback End]

* * *

><p>"screw this!…I deserve her!…I gave it up for her and she gave it up to me, it could have been some dirt bags out here, but she chose me." Robbie stepped out of the shower when he was done and looked in the mirror and proclaimed to himself that he was going to have Trina Vega as a girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room<strong>

Arriving back to the shore house with a medium sized plasma TV box, beck was sweaty and tired. His legs especially, wearing exile Burton snowboard pants was probably too much in 80 degree weather. The pants were black and baggy, he knew he made them looked good. He removed his plaid shirt which left him in only a white tank top, he took the plasma TV out of the box and took the only table in the living room and pushed it up on a wall. He removed the little stuffed bear in a white suit off it and placed the TV on it, Tori heard someone downstairs fiddling with stuff.

She came running downstairs and saw beck, he stood up from squatting and looked behind to see who it was. Tori smiled and jumped into his arms, beck felt happy and held her tight. They took in each other's scent, beck took in her perfume and tori took in his body axe spray that was very strong from all the sweat. "beck I'm so sorry for what happened last night, I should never have brought in that kid if I knew that that was gonna happen"

"Tori it's ok…I wasn't that badly hurt anyway, I know I got him a few times so I don't feel to much like a fool. As for jade…we're on a small break from each other" tori looked over beck's shoulder and back away from him, beck looked over and saw jade standing and watching them talk. She had one of his black sweat pants on and a Canadian hockey jersey on, beck smiled and took jade in with him to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade <strong>

Beck closed the door behind him and leaned on it, he stared at jade for a while. jade blushed and played with her hair smiling at him, she felt like a little girl who couldn't escape the gaze of her crush. Beck neither smiled or frowned, instead he chose to sit on his bed and talk with her. Jade sat on her own bed and waited for beck to speak, beck removed his tank top; exposing his tone Bruce lee like body. Jade wanted to attack him, but doing so would probably send him walking out of the room.

"jade…I know what happened last night was terrible on my part, I never wanted to scream at you; but when you kissed that kid like that…I lost it. I wanted to grab you by your hair and do things my father would do to my mother, but that's not me and it never will be. I could never put my hands on a woman like that…even if….even if it seems like she deserves it"

Jade was surprised that beck would have put his hands on her like that, she would remember well to behave next time. "beck I'm sorry…I really am, I know I hurt you and I feel like such a…such a" "you don't have to say it jade…look we need this break from each other because"

"beck! But…I'm sorry!…I don't want us to be separate, I miss you beck please let's get back together" beck stood up from his bed and ran his hands through his hair, he had to come clean to her on his own misdeed. "you why we can't do that yet jade? It's because I have to tell you something too. When we were all at the club last night, you and tori were drunk and talking to each other, I was outside…uhh…kissing someone"

* * *

><p>"what? Are you serious beck? Oh my god I can't hear this! I can't!" beck blocked the doorway and continued to talk despite jade wanting to leave. "stop!…at least you didn't have to catch me doing it!" jade sat back down on her bed and continued to listen, she crossed her arms and looked away from beck.<p>

"I was kissing a girl who looked like tori, of course I realized soon after that the person who I was kissing probably wasn't real to begin with. Trina and Robbie were spying on me and when I caught them, they screamed out so loud it actually scared me, I looked behind me and the chick was gone…like wind. I've never seen her ever again, if I was making out with some kind of succubus and all she wanted was my soul…well she was out of luck, because you own that part of me babe. Look I want to get back together but we need time for ourselves after discovering these errors we made"

Beck went over to jade and lifted her up from her bed, he kissed both her cheeks and temples. He hugged her tightly, whispering sweet apologies in her ear. How could jade not respond to him, why should she get angry over some person who doesn't exist. She has him and that's all that matters, jade kissed his lips and rested her face on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Trina<strong>

After getting dressed in a fresh dry clothes, Robbie sought out Trina to get some things straight. He wanted to make sure where it is they stood at in this strange relationship of theirs. Was she just a tease? Did she have honest feelings for him or was all this a cruel joke for her? She wasn't in her room and she wasn't in the living room with tori, beck and jade. Darius, Andre and Cat were the only people not in the house, they left early to do some shopping.

Robbie could only think of two other places, the outdoor deck and the roof top deck. Robbie walked out into the deck via the kitchen and found no one on the outside deck, only one other place. Robbie walked up stairs to the roof top deck, there sitting on one of the couches with a pear phone in hand was Trina.

"Trina!" called out Robbie, Trina turned and looked over at the boy in love coming up to her. She put her pear phone under her butt and smiled at him, he sat down next to her and placed his arm around her neck. She wasn't so sure what he wanted but what ever it was it probably wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Under 8 hours_- because of my messed up flash drive I had to rewrite this chapter under eight hours.

_Rina_- is so underappreciated by the majority of people I know.

**Removed Scene**

_Swing with me- _originally beck sung jade an oldie and danced with her in their room, too long to write and I can't remember the lyrics.


	21. Chapter 21:Rina

_P__**a**__lms and W__**a**__ves_

Chapter 21: Rina

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"some people know it as tribbie which sounds like the act of sex two women perform together, but I prefer Rina which is the other name to describe the pairing of Trina and Robbie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Trina, Roof Deck<strong>

Trina smiled and wondered what Robbie had in mind, she knew very well they had sex and that that could probably spell trouble or something else. Robbie got close enough to where one of her tits was pressed on his chest. Robbie looked into her eyes, Trina looked at him and looked upwards at the blue sky.

"Trina…I need to share something with you" "sure thing Robbie don't be afraid" she told him, she placed her hand on his lap and looked into his brown eyes. "That night that we had sex…I was a virgin…and so were you. I never imagined that my first time would be with you and that it would feel so good" Trina smirked and gave one of his cheeks a light tug.

"hey it was good for me too, you really did some damage to me down there; I could hardly get out of bed this morning" Robbie's cheeks were flushed red when she made that comment. "well, I was doing some thinking and…I don't think I'll find a girl here in Huntington beach who could understand me like you do. I'm [trying to catch his breath] I'm trying to tell you…no scratch that…Trina…will you…be my girlfriend?"

There was a gasp from Trina who held her hand close to her mouth, she was surprised at Robbie who sounded sincere about wanting to be her boyfriend. She had preferences in what she wanted a guy to have like any other girl, Robbie would be dead last on her list to be truthful. Yet he had something most guys she dated would never have, a heart and a lot of brain. She stood up from the couch and took her pear phone with her, he saw her walk around the couch thinking. Robbie felt maybe it was too soon, he should have known better than to ask a girl so early after they had sex. It was then that she stopped and stood in front of Robbie, she looked down into his eyes and with a clear answer accepted him.

* * *

><p>"really Trina!…wow…I love you so much right now Trina" "well Robbie?" she asked him, her hands on both her hips. "uhh…well what now Trina?" replied Robbie, "seal the deal already"<p>

"_seal the deal?" _he thought to himself, with a little more thinking he got what she was talking about. Robbie wrapped his arms around Trina's waist, kissed her passionately and even snuck a long squeeze of her peach while they kissed. The kiss felt different from the many johns she kissed in the past, Robbie was sincere and he put love into his kiss. No stage kiss she had with him in the past could hold a candle to what she felt, she grabbed his hair with both hands and kissed him deeper. When their lips separated, there were smiles and sly grins from both teens. "we gotta do something about all that hair robbie, mind coming down with me and getting a haircut."

"a haircut? I don't know Trina, I've been with this hair so long that-" "that you're gonna have to look good with me. I want you to look good for me and I want to look good for you, ok babe" _Babe_, she actually called him babe and it made him smile. He kissed her one more time before heading back downstairs, Trina threw her hair back and pulled her pear phone out from her jean short pocket. She was on her slap page chatting with some guy, she dropped him from her chat and changed her status from _single_ to _in a relationship. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Speed Card <strong>

Robbie and Trina were at a barber shop to get Robbie a new haircut, it was a barber shop that was runned by Blacks and Mexicans. Trina looked around the shop that had plaques belonging to the barbers and posters that had baseball players and basketball players. The one thing that struck Trina as amazing was a custom made flag that had a black hand and brown hand that held each other with the peace sign in the center.

Robbie was getting some of the excess hair he had cut off and getting a shape up, to help Robbie in giving his hair some style, the barber added gel and styled it back. Trina also wanted Robbie to get his eyebrows done, remove all facial hair and get his hair sprayed down with olive oil so it could shine. When he was all done, he was looking fresh and very attractive, Trina would have to do something about his glasses and his clothes. She had just the perfect place in mind to get her man new threads.

* * *

><p><strong>La Machina<strong>

At a men's clothing store located far off from the shore house, Trina helped Robbie get into something less nerdy. She picked out black rage against the machine cargo shorts for Robbie to try out, and a white shirt with black stripes. Robbie took his clothes and went into the fitting room, Trina came back to see what he looked like in his clothes with some black and white kicks she grabbed for him.

Robbie looked himself over in the mirror on the door from the outside of his fitting room, he definitely smiled and smirked when he saw himself. He thought he was lucky enough that Trina just accepted him as her boyfriend, but to buy new clothes and accompany him to get a haircut and get him new shoes, it was all happening to fast. He didn't mind though, all that mattered was that he and Trina were together and he was ready to do as much with her this summer as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burning Sword, 3:00 evening<strong>

Trina and Robbie came back to the shore house with ice cream cones from the ice king's ice cream parlor in their hands. Everyone was in the living room watching some TV that beck finally got to work. from the screen of the TV to Trina holding onto Robbie's arm; everyone gasped when they took a look at Robbie.

"wassup everyone…what's everyone looking at?" asked Robbie, jade was smiling as were the two other girls. "oh shit! Robbie come over here and let me see that shape up" said darius out loud, Trina let Robbie go with the boys to the outside deck while she sat down next to tori to tell her of the connection she and Robbie had.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_The 3__rd_- Rina would make the third couple of the house after Candre and Bade.

**Removed Scene**

None


	22. Chapter 22:Beat it Up

_Pa__**l**__ms and Wa__**v**__es_

Chapter 22: Beat it Up

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Fanfiction was having some problems that was messing with my email and my reviews, which sucked. And for all you who think I'll make Trina into that psycho biotch…then your half right, I'm not into the habit of putting a lot of heartbreak, so the Rina pairing will be pretty faithful"_

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Room [Crush Room]<strong>

After a Sunday dinner that was comprised of pasta and other goodies cat brought back from shopping with Andre and darius; Trina and Robbie decided to spend their Sunday night together strengthening their bond that they finally established.

"_AAHH! Oh Fuck! Aahh…right there Robbie! Right there!" _Trina yelled out, Robbie was pounding into her tight pussy as best he could. Trina gave him directions as to what he could do to make their second experience a bit more better, Robbie sucked and bit on both of Trina's breasts and nipples to give her body more excitement. Trina bit down on her lip and arched her neck back, Robbie was mostly thick instead of long but had pretty good size sausage going for him. Robbie grabbed a pillow and positioned it under her butt to keep her crotch from cramping.

Trina's pussy was so amazing, it was still reasonably tight and just perfect. Robbie's could feel every groove and every muscle squeezing down and wrapping around his meat stick. Trina's love juices were all over him and her, it was good since it lubricated her clit which Robbie rubbed and flicked every so often. Trina didn't whether to grab on to the sheets of the bed they were on or keep both hands on Robbie's grinding ass.

"Oh! Ah, Robbie you have no idea how- _ahh_…good you feel inside me right now" Trina had one hand on the edge of the bed and her other on Robbie's ass. Robbie's chest pressed hard on her tits as leaned down to kiss her, while making love to her he thought about everything that people said about her. How she had no talent, how she was annoying and how eager she was to do anything to be in the spotlight. He didn't care for any of that, if people didn't like her it was only because they knew if she put her mind and soul into a piece of work; she would destroy it in a good way.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was spent with a lot soft moans to high yells that without a doubt everyone in the house heard, to keep things spicy Robbie let Trina dominate him, he knew how much life she got back when she rode him and bounced on him. Missionary and cowgirl was fun, but when it got to slamming her ass from the back; Trina only had a few encouraging words for him. "Beat it up Robbie…beat it- aahh!"<p>

Robbie wrapped his legs firmly around her legs, had both hands on her shoulders and slowly yet firmly drilled himself in her; adding love making and fucking in an unholy union. Watching her peach ripple with every thrust that met her cheeks, he could immediately tell he was the luckiest of all the guys in the house. Trina filled out in the all the right places that guys looked at, and now she was his. Trina was getting close to curtain time, Trina wanted to be on her back to show Robbie something she hid when they first had sex. At this point Trina's pussy and Robbie's cock were both wet and slippery, but the water show was far from over, on one deep thrust Trina rubbed her clit viciously and shot hot liquid girl cum all over his cock that exploded from the sides of her pussy.

It was a surprising and erotic display of the highest display of orgasm for a woman, and Robbie was witness to his girlfriend squirting. It felt as if she was peeing all over them, it was kind of weird to think that but Robbie's orgasm was coming soon and he could care less what it felt like on him. Robbie pulled out of Trina and straddled Trina's chest, she got the idea and swallowed his dick; bobbing her head back and forth it was not long till she was gulping down his potent seed. Robbie kissed her even though she had his spermies all over her lips and in her mouth, he rolled off her and rested. Trina giggled and laughed, then burped, then laughed again.

"mind sharing the joke with your boyfriend Trina?" asked Robbie who gripped one of her tit's. "it's just that…I thought only I could make myself do that, then you come with that amazing dick of yours and make passionate love to me which at first sounded cliché to me; then I felt my clit flare and bam…I squirt" Robbie blushed and smiled proudly, he hoped she wasn't just saying that to make him feel confident about his performance.

"well a lot of guys just really want to rub one off you know that Trina, but the few honest Joes out there really care if she can feel good too" Trina kissed Robbie and threw the covers over them, Robbie held her and spooned her through out the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 10:00 am<strong>

After discovering and commenting on Robbie's new look, word spread quickly through out the house Robbie and Trina were officially going out. Of course Trina's continuous moans and shouts through the previous night kind of also gave it away that they weren't wasting time on having fun. Since the morning crew worked Monday through Wednesday, the night crew promised them that after work they would all go to the amusement park as a family.

In the case of Beck and Jade, both teens slept on their respective beds last night. It was quiet between them still, jade tried acting more girly more flirtatious with him; hoping to win him back slowly. In the running to plant some hope for a chance to be with him, Tori flirted with him during dinner by winking at him after she managed to make a funny each time.

Darius and Beck awoke early and grabbed something to eat for breakfast, they had plans to go and find a gym to work out at. Darius wanted Andre to come with him and if cat wanted to she could also tag along with them, beck didn't work out like lift weights but he maybe he could use some more muscle.

* * *

><p>"sup fellas, what ya talking about?" asked Andre who came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.<p>

"yo Andre, nah me and beck wanted to go find a gym to lift some weights, do some push up run a bit, you know that good shit" Andre brushed his teeth and what came was foam, he spit up excess foam into the kitchen sink and asked if he and cat come along with them, "of course you can come along Andre, you my boy, and hey I wouldn't mind seeing cat's hot peach in some tight ass workout shorts"

"watch it darius, that peach I know all can look at but only I can take a bite out of it." Andre subtly warned his best friend, Cat came out of the bathroom still in her pajamas on with a red toothbrush. She waved at darius and beck and then froze up when she saw Andre's foam covered mouth, Andre went over to give her a hug but instead being cat, she screamed and ran away from him.

"aahh! Oh my god Andre's been bit by a chupacabra! And now he's turning into one!" cat ran outside of the kitchen into the outside deck, Andre took chase and tried to catch her. "get back here cat! Cat! Don't run from me baby, don't ruunn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Mostly Rina_- two chapters have been dedicated to this couple, next chapters will be more about bade and maybe some light bori.

**Removed Scene**

None


	23. Chapter 23:GIC

_Pal__**m**__s and Wav__**e**__s_

Chapter 23: Gym, Ice Cream, Choice

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Guess what, What? Chicken Butt" _- Peter Griffin

* * *

><p><strong>Team A.B.C.D <strong>

Walking hand in hand on the side walk with both their friends, cat and Andre looked around for a gym on their pear phone. Actually Andre was doing most of the searching, cat kept giggling about something Andre had no time to ask about. Darius kept messing with beck by poking his farthest shoulder hoping to make him think it was someone else doing it. They were all in high school so playing around on the street was expected, beck smirked and chased after darius all around the block. Cat clapped her hands cheerfully watching beck and darius dodge each other, she giggled and chased after them.

Andre finally found a close gym on his pear phone map, he saw cat running after beck with her amazing peach bouncing in her gray track pants. He put his phone back in his addidas pants and went after her. After chasing her and catching her, he carried her as if she was his child and people and perverts all took notice at how he carried her.

"Andre this is embarrassing" whined cat, "what? Not it's not. And besides, if I let you go you're gonna go chasing after them" cat, giggled, "yeahh I am…_hee hee_" so much like a child yet hot like a woman. Beck and Darius met up with Andre who kept trying to pull cat up so she wouldn't fall, if he could see himself pulling her up; well he would think he was a pervert.

"here it is! Global Fitness" Andre told the team, "global fitness? Sounds…familiar to something near my hood" commented darius on the name of the gym. G.F is a two floor public gym which meant anyone could come in, sign in and get down to business. Andre and cat signed in and took to the second floor where the treadmills and weights were.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice King's Ice Cream Parlor, 11:00 am <strong>

Just one more hour of work and the morning crew could call it a day, Tori watched all day how Robbie, a close friend of hers made her sister laugh and giggle. She was jealous, jealous because Trina was a loner most of her life and now she's found happiness if only for the summer. Robbie couldn't keep his hands off her, even kissing Trina's cheek when she handed customer's their change or ice cream to them.

Jade too felt a little jealous, neither her or tori had any kind of love for the last two days. There was no one inside the parlor buying, and there was only one guy in a white tuxedo eating a yogurt all by himself; nothing out of the ordinary. Jade decided to spark a little conversation with her frenemy about Beck, she caught every glance and wink she directed at her "boyfriend" during dinner last night. Tori smiled a lot when she caught jade staring at her, she pretended to act like someone was coming into the store to keep jade from asking questions, "hey tori" jade started, it wasn't working.

"what do you want jade" tori asked non chalantly, "why were you winking so much at beck last night? Yeah he was laughing at your jokes but you didn't have to wink at him" tori rolled her eyes hoping jade would just shut up. "huh? What's the matter Vega got syrup in your mouth…hellooo"

"god jade just shut up! You two aren't even together, which means if he wanted to hook up with any girl out here he could; lord knows he breathing much better without your claws on him" jade stood up from the chair she sat on for most of the time at work, she stood in front of tori, all up in her grills. "what did you just say Vega, are you saying you have plans with getting with my future husband. You better watch it Vega, you better watch it"

The boss came back into the store and told jade to back away before he made her work double shift which would be full time. Jade hated working morning and working all the way to four would suck, she backed away and went into the back room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burning Sword, 1:00 afternoon<strong>

Returning back home after a hard day of work, tori was quick to get into the shore house first before jade. Team abcd arrived an hour earlier and were just hanging around in the living room, beck was in the kitchen taking out some frozen ribs to defrost for later. Tori came into the house and immediately went in to hug beck, much to his surprise beck wasn't expecting tori to be so casual about it. Jade came running in and saw tori with her head on beck's chest and her arms around him.

Jade threw her bags on the couch which hit cat right on her lap, jade grabbed and removed tori off her man and hugged him; adding insult to injury she made beck grip her peach for tori to see. Tori wasn't moved by it, instead she asked beck if he could come up and help her choose some clothes for tonight's trip to the amusement park.

"uh can't maybe Trina help you with that? Where is she anyway?" wondered beck. "she and Robbie took off to go eat something at a Subway, so do you still want to help me choose something beck?"

"he said no tori, damn! so eager to show that pussy to every guy huh?" "fuck you jade, beck c'mon up and help me choose" tori shot back. Beck didn't know who to listen to, he walked away from jade and went over to the bathroom to go splash some water on his face. Tori went and grabbed his hand, she pulled on beck to come upstairs with him, jade grabbed his other hand and pulled him to go into their room. Beck was sweating and badly wanted to scream, "you can help me choose out my clothes beck if you want" cat interjected.

"Shut Up Cat!" yelled out tori and jade, "Enough! Someone take out a quarter and flip it! If it lands on heads I go with jade; tails I go with tori." cat wanted in and blindfolded beck with a shirt, Andre who was watching everything pulled out a quarter from his pocket and flipped it. Everyone watched and closed in on the quarter to check what side it would land on, cat was rooting for eyeballs, Andre chuckled at that comment. The quarter stopped bouncing around and with a loud gasp from jade and disappointed aaww from cat beck removed the blindfold to see where the quarter landed on.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Guy in White Tuxedo_- an agent of the positive force who was chilling in the ice cream parlor.

**Removed Scene**

_Jori on the floor_- basically jade and tori fighting and pulling each other's hair.


	24. Chapter 24:Tori Get's Some Beck

_Palm__**s**__ and Wave__**s**_

Chapter 24: Tori Get's Some Beck

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"What will happen between Beck and Tori? How will Jade keep her cool? Will she keep her cool?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room<strong>

When the quarter stopped bouncing and landed on tails, jade nearly fell over out of pure disgust and anger. Cat picked up the quarter and inspected it, "huh…there are eyeballs on this old dude here, hah hah their so small" commented cat, Andre grabbed his quarter back and gave cat's peach a slap.

"c'mon outside to the deck with me cat, I wanna see if the grills can cook mean burgers and dogs" said Andre.

"dogs? Why dogs Andre?" cat looked like she was about to cry, "oh lord cat not real dogs, hot dogs, frankfurters those kinds of dogs" cat smiled and giggled, she was real trip sometimes. Andre wondered if she knew she acted like a kid sometimes, if she did then she was the greatest leg puller; and if she wasn't then maybe she was just plain clueless.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Tori<strong>

As the fair winner of the game of coin toss, tori grabbed beck's hand and lead him upstairs to her room. Jade got up from the floor and went after them, tori closed her room door and locked it. Jade banged on the other side of the door trying to get in, beck wanted to open the door for jade but tori wasn't having any of it. She took both his hands and placed them on her own butt, beck's breathing became more intense. He looked back at the door at jade who kept yelling things about bringing death to tori if she even touches him in the wrong way. Tori smiled and mocked jade by using her hand as a puppet; opening and closing her hand like a mouth.

Tori reached for beck's lips, she wanted to kiss badly, beck was still unsure of it all. When the banging stopped and jade walked away, beck breathed a sigh of relief; that relief was cut short when tori attacked him. Her wet eager tongue explored the interior of his mouth, brushing past his teeth and flicking all about. Beck kept one of his hand's on her peach and took his other hand to go up under Tori's work shirt to unhook her bra. Tori knew they were going to fast and wasn't sure if they should go through with it, beck took his black and red shirt which had the word _Break_ on it.

She didn't care, she lusted and secretly chased after beck since they had their first stage kiss. She removed her work shirt, unsnapped her bra and threw both of them on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop Deck <strong>

Jade looked around for someone to talk to, but Trina and Robbie were still outside eating, Cat and Andre were out in the outside deck messing around with the grill. Then there was only one person left, the one person who she hardly talked too in the house. She went out into the deck and walked upstairs to find him, she was sure he was up there; doing what? who knows.

Lying down on the sofa sleeping with a cap over his head, darius was enjoying the cool random breeze that was coming in over the area. Darius wasn't the calmest guy in the group but he was the quietest. Quietly observing the problems and solutions that's going in inside the house. He was full of knowledge and maybe jade could use some wise words from the least known boy in the house. Jade found him tossing and turning, she smiled and chuckled. She remembered what he told her when he was defending Beck from her during the second day, she really didn't have anything to counter it.

Jade took a seat on one of the couches across from the sofa darius was on and watched him, she crossed one of her legs over her other one and crossed her arms. Darius was a stranger to everyone but Andre, who was he? Where did he come from? Does he have an interest in singing and acting. "staring at people is wrong jade, you know that right?"

"I wasn't just staring, I was also thinking about who you are" she replied, darius shot back with something of his own. "you can't cross the sea by merely standing and staring at the water and thinking, you have to step into the water first jade" jade chuckled and actually laughed a bit. Darius removed the cap he had over his face and turned his head to face jade, he didn't know what it was about her but she looked beautiful, glowing with femininity in the right sunlight. He gave her a friendly smile, jade returned it back with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre and Cat<strong>

"you wanna go and buy some burger patties cat to see if we could have some when we all come back?" asked Andre who fiddling with the grill.

"will that be dinner for the night or just a snack? Because I really like pasta" Andre grabbed his spare house keys and took off to a supermarket to go buy a box of burger patties for later tonight. Cat stood behind and waited for him to come back to the house, she stood outside of the house wearing a white and sky blue summer dress. The way she stood with the wind blowing her dress like a flag, it was like an advertisement for tourists to come and spend their summer in Huntington beach.

Cat saw a squirrel run by her and being cat, she had to chase it.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Shortest Chapter- _my shortest chapter to date, trying to keep the words down 1200, short chapters are easy to write and it get's people coming for more.

**Removed scene**

None


	25. Chapter 25:Andre's Stalker

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 25: Andre's Stalker

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"If you want someone to watch your back 24/7 get yourself a stalker" _- origin unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Jade and Darius<strong>

"wait a minute run that by my again jade?" asked darius, he sat up from the sofa and focused his attention on jade. "I said…Andre flipped the quarter and it landed on tails, tori took beck up to her room and locked it. It was to see who beck would help out in choosing clothes"

"choosing clothes?" darius repeated with a tone like he couldn't believe it, "that's bullshit jade and you know it. C'mon downstairs with me and we'll get that door open…C'mon Jade"

"wait? You're serious? You'll help me" darius nodded, "you know what forget that jade, I got an even better idea. You and I can pretend to like each other, you feel me. We can pretend the moment we go back downstairs. Just wink at me and I'll wink at you" jade actually smiled a sly smile, if by any chance beck was actually enjoying making her mad by going upstairs with tori, then this was going to be equal payback. After all, Darius was attractive and far from ugly; if jade was really through with beck, darius would be on her list.

* * *

><p><strong>Living room Kitchen**

Jade and Darius walked back downstairs to grab some snacks from the kitchen, jade blushed when darius whispered something in her ear. They entered the kitchen and searched the refrigerator for something good, just as darius and jade were getting comfortable playing their little game; beck decides to come out of Tori's room. He came downstairs and saw darius leaning back on the kitchen counter with his crotch all out in front of jade who was bent over looking for something in the fridge. Beck raised his eyebrow and watched them talk as he took a seat on the living room sofa.

"it's rude to stand behind a lady while she's bent over darius, I hope you know that?" jade teasingly told darius, he chuckled and scratched his chin like he could care less, "not unless I'm standing in a line, then I'm not" jade laughed and grabbed an apple from the bottom drawer of the fridge. "you got an answer to everything don't you Darius, by the way I need some help pulling something out of my bag"

"you want my help jade? I thought you hated my guts?" jokingly responded darius, beck had no idea what they were doing or for what reason, well he had only one reason as to why jade was acting so flirtatious with his friend. "I don't hate you darius, I figured a cute…black kid like you was right for the job; unless you're a pushover"

Darius was getting a kick out of messing with beck, he looked over to him and threw his eyebrow up. "you like black guys jade? How are you feeling about this light skinned black guy talking to you right now? Huh? You want to share some secrets with me?" darius and jade were really enjoying messing with beck, it was only fair.

"we all got secrets darius" "so share them with me jade, or are you the pushover?" darius and jade stared at each other and laughed a good laugh. Both of them gave each other high and low fives, beck was feeling it, he was feeling jealous. He went into his room to go lie down on his bed, jade winked at darius and went into her room to find out what beck had done with tori, if she had waited a bit longer she would have seen tori come downstairs wearing causal summer clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

"I couldn't do it jade…I couldn't go through with what she wanted, I like tori but I just couldn't do it" beck kept apologizing and repeating. "do what beck? You're not making any sense" jade took off her job shirt and left her bra on, she grabbed a new shirt, a par of jeans and a new pair of bra and panties. Beck had no right at the moment to see her naked, so she went to get dressed inside the bathroom and then come back to listen to beck's cry for attention.

"go on beck you were saying, you couldn't do what?" jade asked beck, there was no hint of anger or jealousy in her tone. "tori wanted to have sex…a quickie, I thought about you and I couldn't go through with it jade. I know we're on a break but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let any girl that wants to have sex with me happen. Actually jade I was thinking that maybe this break is bad for both of us, what do you say we get back together?"

"just like that? What makes you say that all of a sudden beck huh?" jade wanted to get back together with beck but first she wanted to see beck beg and grovel. Beck jumped off his bed and got on both knees and held onto jade's thighs, practically kissing her cooch he begged her to get back together with him. Jade was loving every minute he looked up at her eyes with puppy eyes, seeing beck beg with the saddest look she's seen on him was to much for her. Jade knelt down and grabbed his cheeks with her hand, it was a warning she wanted to give him and one he should always remember from now on.

"fine beck…honey, but I just want you to remember one thing [squeezes his cheeks tighter] if you ever mess up, there will be no more bade…ever. And If I ever mess up, well you have the right to do whatever you want ok? Get up beck, next time It should be on my knees looking up at you…not the other way around. Beck began to tear up and cry, when a woman cries it could be about anything; but when a man cried it will only be about one thing. Jade comforted him and helped up to his feet, jade wanted to go back out to play around some more with Darius; but beck just wanted her all to himself. He put himself in front of the door and removed his shirt, undid his pants and did the same to jade. She grabbed his hips and reached for the top of his boxers and yanked them down, beck was alive and sprung down there; beck grabbed a condom from his drawer and placed it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre, Super Market <strong>

Andre knew how lonely and how quickly cat could devolve from a whimpering girl into one who wouldn't stop crying if he didn't come back to her. He didn't rush himself to fast though, he didn't want to just a grab any o' box of burger patties; they had to unique and special, like cat.

Andre walked over to the freezers and opened one door up, it was freezing and most of the boxes in there had frost on them. Peeking around the corner was a fifteen year old African American girl who had her eyes on Andre from the moment he stepped into the supermarket. She was on vacation with her family and friends, she didn't go to H.A but a middle school nearby the area of Hollywood Arts. She saw how well built he was under his tight fitting purple shirt with the words "Agent" on the back. He looked older which was much to her liking, she checked herself in the reelection of the freezer door, her ass was round and tight, her small b breasts looked gorgeous and her braids had no extra hairs coming out of them.

She approached Andre when he was checking up two different burger patty boxes, she looked over his shoulder and looked over the other one when his head turned to the other box. She smiled and sniffed him, he smelled good. Andre felt a female presence behind him; he looked over at the freezers and saw a girl messing around behind him. He placed the burger box he didn't want back in the freezer and walked away with the box he preferred. He knew the stranger girl was still behind him, he felt like it was cat messing around behind him and thinking about it made him smile. He stopped and turned to face her, "can I help you with something?" Andre asked politely.

* * *

><p>"oh!…uuh…well, my name is Kara Williams, what's yours?" she said with a hint of embarrassment on her part, "I'm Andre Harris…I'm here on vacation with my friends and-"<p>

"really! I'm on vacation here my family and friends too! Wow so what school do you go to Andre?" suddenly Kara's nervous and shy personality vanished, "I go to Hollywood arts" responded Andre who searched for money in his pockets. "no way! I go to a middle school nearby you, ever head of Hollywood Stepping Stone middle school?"

"uuhh…sorry Kara, I never heard of it. Look it was nice talking to you and hey if you and your family plan on staying here for the whole summer, I work on the boardwalk in a fish market if you want good quality lobster or tuna." Kara smiled and placed both hands behind her back, Andre wasn't ones to date girls below the age of 17 but even girls in their 15's were blossoming into women. "must be the KFC" he thought to himself, Kara pulled out a slide whistle and messed around with Andre some more. When he placed his box on the counter, she whistled, when he got his change back she whistled some more. Andre and the clerk were actually laughing, Andre waved bye to her and she whistled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Kara Williams_- was modeled after a real girl I knew in middle school, of course names had to be changed for safety reasons .

_Bade Rises_- Bade is Back

_Heavy Petting_- beck and jade did not do the grown up In tori's room, just a lot of kissing, sorry bori fans"

_Radius_- A little pairing that exist on the line of friendship and teasing between Jade and

Darius.

_Title_- even though a lot of the chapter was around the bade issue, the last part holds more meaning for me.

**Removed Scene**

_Scratch my back, kiss my shoulders_- basically jade and darius taking their playing a little far, darius basically massages jade's shoulders and kisses her shoulders, infuriating beck. removed because it just seemed liked torture at that point for me.


	26. Chapter 26:Luna Park West

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 26: Luna Park West

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Coney Island, a poor man's paradise. In the fifties I could go into Coney island with 10 dollars and come out a happy tourist" _- Origin Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Sword, 2:00 evening<strong>

Andre pulled up and parked his car around the house, he took out his car keys and stuffed them into his pants. He grabbed the bag that held his burger patties and made his way to the stairs of the house, cat came from around the house and jumped on André's back; covering his eyes and giggling. Andre smiled and reached behind him to get a firm grip on her peach, cat licked his temple and purred into his ear.

"oh boy I wonder who it could be….ok let's see…is it tori? No tori would never lick my face. Is it trina?…Trina wouldn't do no shit like this unless I was beck which I'm not. Wow ok…is it jade? Yeah that will be the day…it must be…Cat!"

Cat kissed his temple and hugged his neck, Andre took both of them back up into the house to go place the box in their freezer. Coming back to the house shortly after Andre and Cat came in, Robbie and Trina stepped into the house; tired and in the mood to spend some time together in the comfort and privacy of the guest room. Cat waved to Trina from the kitchen, Trina returned it with an "eh" response and tired look.

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room<strong>

"I'm gonna be upstairs in the guest room Robbie, don't keep mama waiting now ok" Robbie winked at Trina and went to go lay down on the couch next to tori who was sitting and checking her slap page. "hey tori" said Trina as she walked upstairs, "sup sis, you and Robbie have a good time" replied tori.

"we're about to have an even better time in the guest room… I'm serious Robbie don't keep me waiting" "I got it the first time you told me a few seconds ago Trina" responded Robbie. Tori looked over at Robbie and saw him rubbing his stomach and burping. She turned off her pear phone and sat on him, "tori c'mon not now. You're sister can sure eat a lot, she kept telling me I needed more meat on my bones so I had two eat two meatball subs and my stomach is paying for it"

"That's the price you pay when you date a Vega Robbie, and Trina is more than a handful; and I should know" tori moved off Robbie and went over to go see what Andre, Cat and Darius were doing in the kitchen.

Coming out of Beck's room looking satisfied and worn out was jade who was wearing sweat pants and a loose white shirt, she wasn't wearing any bra as her hard nipples were indicative of it. She sat down on the kitchen stool not even acknowledging tori's presence, Robbie stood up to go talk to beck. When he walked into their room, the stench of good sex lingered In the air. "damn beck! It smells like the seventies in here…man open up some windows in here, I don't think me and Trina even leave a room smelling so…"

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Beck<strong>

"so what Robbie? So good? It's different when someone walks in after sex, you can't smell it because the man who sweats truly can't smell himself until someone tells him he stinks. Hey pass me my speed stick right over there on the floor, I don't know how it ended up there"

Robbie knelt down to pickup beck's speed stick near the trashcan, what he found next to it was a wet gooey used condom that surprised the shit out of him. He grabbed the speed stick and threw it to beck, beck caught it and rubbed down his armpits. Robbie shivered and shook his hands as if trying to shake off dirt. "you might want to aim better when your disposing your white fish beck, I don't play basketball but even I can find the opening of the trashcan"

Beck looked over to the trashcan and saw his used condom, he chuckled and apologized for almost making Robbie come in contact with it. Robbie looked around their room and saw that jade's bed was where they had laid down and got down and dirty. He thought Beck and Jade were on a break? What could have made them wanna get back together? If he knew them like he thought he knew them, it was probably out of jealousy one was feeling or the other begged to be taken back. He could see jade possibly begging beck to take her back, then again he's never seen beck get jealous; it could have gone either way. Robbie walked out of beck's room and joined the others in kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen <strong>

Cat and Andre were taking out burger patties from the box and placing them in a row inside the freezer. Andre didn't want them to be on top of the other since separating them would be a real drag later on, Tori and Darius went out to the outside deck to talk, leaving jade to watch the couple separate meat and Robbie trying to get in on the action.

"hey mind if I help out you two?" asked Robbie, "uh not really Robbie, me and cat got a good system going" cat tickled Robbie's side trying o get him to go away, Trina came stomping down the stairs stopping half way to scream at Robbie as to why he was making her wait. "oh!…sorry baby I was just-"

"ah! I don't care Robbie! Get up here or else I'm gonna have to take care of myself, is that what you want!" Trina was angry, and her anger was funny for jade. "ouch Robbie, better answer the call to your talentless girlfriend." Robbie wasn't one to respond to someone who would insult him especially if it was jade, but if it was about his family, friends or in this case his girlfriend; he was putting up his shield and readied his sword. "well you're right about her being my girlfriend jade but having no talent is where you're wrong about her, she's got more talent in ways all you girls in here couldn't match…coming my sweet white rose"

Andre smirked at how Robbie came back at the Goth, jade brushed his soft insult aside but cat thought she was gonna cry. She took a patty and handed it to jade, "don't cry jade, here will this make you feel better?" "get that thing away from me cat before I glue it to your face"

"aah! No! fine jade no burger for you later [sticks out her tongue] more for me then" with everything patty in the freezer and everyone back home, Andre called tori and darius back into the house to share with them that at six when the sun was setting, they would all go out to Luna Park West; the closest amusement park. It was called Luna Park West to pay homage to the park's origin which began in the east coast, Brooklyn New York. The west symbolized that the parks were connected despite the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Luna Park_- It is an actual amusement park located in Coney Island, New York. It was also and amusement park back in the 20's and 30's before it burned down.

**Removed Scenes**

_Stare at me All You Want_- Tori and Jade exchanging glares and looks.


	27. Chapter 27:Have a Luna Time

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 27: Have a Luna Time

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Everyone Knows That Bird is the Word!"- _Peter Griffin

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Trina, Guest Room 4:00 evening<strong>

Robbie and Trina laid tired and satisfied, Trina just finished riding out her orgasm that Robbie managed to get her to. She was mounted on him, his chest heaved and Trina kissed it. She looked amazing covered in sweat love juices, her C sized tits were amazing, succulent and round. Watching her fix her hair in a pony tail with a rubber band got Robbie thinking about what he told beck. He lifted himself up and sniffed all around him, the air around him smelled heavy with sweat and sex. But it didn't smell smelly to him, then again he was part of the smell so he couldn't tell.

Trina raised her eyebrow and wondered why the hell Robbie was acting like a dog, she gave his face a light smack and asked him what he was doing. "oh, earlier i went inside beck's room and the smell of his and jade love making was so strong. I wonder if we gave off the same smell as them"

Trina appeared interested and began sniffing around too, "guess their sex was better than ours if we can't smell our stank huh Robbie" Robbie laughed and stretched his arms, Trina dismounted Robbie and placed her clothes back on. Robbie removed the cum filled condom that was on his now flaccid cock and threw it in the trashcan. He took notice of the trashcan and saw that it was filled with condoms from his own, and from darius when he drilled tori days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Speed Card <strong>

Right around when everyone was dressed and ready, the whole victorious drank a few rounds of pop together in their kitchen before heading off to Luna Park West. Jade walked with Beck, his arm comfortably around her waist. Andre carried cat on his back, Robbie and Trina walked hand in hand' Trina occasionally getting closer to Robbie whenever a cute sexy girl passed them.

Tori and Darius kept close to each other, smiling and sharing photos on their phones. Their were a lot of people on the boardwalk, much older couples watching people perform tricks and illusions. Their were people dancing to all kinds of music and songs, other very normal and innocent and others very close and raunchy.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Park West<strong>

The entrance to Luna park was one of pure lights and glitz, towers of spiraling neon lights and flashing spinning lights like in club H20 were on the towers. A handsome man in a white suit and with long silver hair, milky white skin, and glossed lips greeted people into the park, he handed women and girls free 1 ride tickets to any thrill or daredevil rides in the park. Women and girls fell in love with him instantly, he bowed and kissed the hands of every lady in there. The men and boyfriends didn't really want anything to do with him.

The victorious crew came next and all the girls were handed 1 free ticket by the gentleman in white, much to the jealousy of each and every of the guys, they kept their cool when the hands of their girls were kissed by a weirdo. Of course once inside the park, the tables were turned when a Japanese teen girl dressed in a white dress and donning silver hair and pink blush on her cheeks. She was giving out free passes to guys who could get 1 free meal in any restaurant inside the park. She gave one to Robbie and kissed his cheek, Robbie blushed and kissed her cheek back; Trina just smacked him.

Beck was second and was almost kissed on the cheek when jade threatened to kick her ass, "bitch if you even try it…you're dead" beck pulled jade in with him, Andre was next he and kindly accepted a pass from the beautiful girl in front of him. She kissed and hugged Andre, cat pushed her off and defended him, "Stay away from him you….you…bitch, He's Mine!"

Darius and Tori laughed at how all the girls acted so possessively of their mates, as if they were jewels to be admired. Darius accepted the pass and since he was single, he gave the sweet patient girl a kiss on her cheek and even hugged her. In doing that, he even shook her hand, but in her hand he slipped a torn piece of paper with his number in it. She blushed and stuffed the paper in her costume pocket and continued handing out passes. The lines were long on all five ticket booths, prices ranged from 20 dollars for 10 rides out of the nineteen rides in the park. Or one could pay 30 dollars for a wristband that allowed unlimited use of all the rides. Every ride for kids, teens, thrill seekers all were lit up with amazing lights and graphics for an intense experience or calming one.

* * *

><p><strong>Rides List<strong>

_[Kids Section]_

Fire truck race

Caterpillar chase [small roller coaster ride]

Carousel ride

Light show [water ride through a tunnel of lights]

Frog and Toad [boat ride with water mounted water gun]

Petting zoo [not really a ride]

* * *

><p><em>[Teens and up]<em>

Break Dance [high speed tilt a whirl ride]

Drop Tower

Starship 2000

Sky master

Razors Edge

Top Spin

Demon Manor [dark ride, beware]

* * *

><p><em>[Dare devils]<em>

Hade's Realm* [Underground dark high speed ride]

Top Scan

System Shock!* [inside a rotating spinning ship]

Thunderbolt [ high speed roller coaster]

To the Stars [slingshot ride]

Rotation* [orbs like seat that spin mercilessly for 1 minute]

Coming into the park with only her friends was Kara who had no idea that she and Andre would make a second contact, she was thrilled to finally be able to visit the fabled Luna Park. Her first stop, The Break Dance ride. Cat wanted to visit the petting zoo first, Andre wasn't going to argue with her. Trina wanted to see what the drop tower would feel like, beck and jade wanted to get on the Break Dance and Darius and tori decided to check out all the rides before choosing one.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Star Notes_- the name of the rides with the stars are my own original idea, the concept my not be original but in my head It is.

_Glitz and Flashy_- Think of Luna Park West as one big light show with every ride having their music playing and flashing lights.


	28. Chapter 28:Look Who's Stalking

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 28: Look Who's Stalking

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"100 reviews! That's wassup, I wanna thank all the people who reviewed this story and gave it a chance. Plenty of chapters to come along so keep on reading"_

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Park West, Jade and Beck<strong>

After the guys paid for expensive wristbands for their ladies and them, everyone took off to their own locations in the park to have some fun. Beck and jade waited in line to get on the Break Dance, they watched as people got on to the seats. the center of the ride was dark, when the DJ in the control booth starts talking about holding on tight to the bars of the seat and holding in laughter; the lights all turned on and flashed as the seat began to move and twirl. It looked badass and fun just to be watching, the song playing for that group was Sean Paul one called "temperature" it was funny watching people trying to cover their laughter as best they could. Others embraced the ride by lifting their arms up, while other held on for dear life.

When after the four minute ride was up, it was beck and jade's turn. They took a red car apart from the other four color cars around them. Beck suggested they take a car closest to the center, since the feeling of inertia there would be greatest, jade raised her eyebrow, surprised that beck sounded like physics nerd. She got on the car first and then helped beck get on, the employees working the cars made sure everyone was secured and comfortable. The DJ in the booth changed up the song to something more Euro,

"_ok ok ok, I hope you tourists and locals visiting us tonight are having an amazing time. I know I am, pushing buttons to make you guys scream and shout. Let me switch up the song for a minute…alright ladies and gentlemen hang on tight!" _

The Dj turned up the volume on the song "One More Time" by Daft punk, beck and jade held hands and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre and Cat, Petting Zoo <strong>

Not even on her first ride and Cat was getting dragged out by petting zoo police. Andre tried to tell them she meant nothing bad when she went into the animal pens, she wanted to do more than just pet goats and baby squirrels. She wanted to be surrounded by animals, cute ones. She smothered baby elephants and little penguins, they all seemed to wanna get away from her. Then the popo came and dragged cat out of the petting zoo.

"don't cry cat…when I save up enough money I'll buy you a…a rabbit, ok cat" Andre did his best to comfort cat. He sat down next to her on a bench right outside the zoo, she wiped away her tears and hugged Andre. Andre kissed her all over her face and ran his fingers through her red hair, "my little red" he said tenderly. She was gonna cry out of love now more than sadness, she grabbed his hand and asked him where he wanted to go first. He looked around him and walked them out of the kids section, there were so many rides to visit.

Out in the general public, Andre saw Kara and what he assumed to be their friends with her. He tightened his grip on Cat's hand and pulled her into another direction. Kara caught a glimpse of Andre and went to go see if it was really him, she saw him holding cat's hand in a line for the Top Spin ride. It was something ballsy for a first time, but that only made Kara like him even more. Her friends tried to tug her back to the break dance ride, Andre was hoping she would just go away.

Kara stood and watched Andre wait for his turn to get on, in her head she saw herself getting plowed mercilessly from the back by him and what she guessed was a big sized sausage. She left his sight to get on her own ride, but she would be back later on to talk with him. When Andre turned his head and saw that Kara was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone. He wrapped his arms around cat's waist, he whispered promises about marrying her and buying her a ring sometime in the future. She blushed and smirked, tugging at his cheek. she didn't know where all this talk of marriage was coming from but she was liking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Trina and Robbie<strong>

"AAHHHH! FUCK WE'RE GONNA DIE!" people were laughing at Robbie who shouted at the top of his lungs when he and Trina fell down from the drop tower. It was a very long drop, and the tower itself was the brightest and flashiest attraction. Trina laughed her way down the ride, swinging her legs and crying out fun induced tears. The seat went up again and performed two more drops before letting the couple off.

Robbie was shaking when he got off, Trina moved past crowds of eager riders to get some air into her spent lungs. Robbie sat down on a bench with someone's dog tied to the leg of the table, it was a shih Tzu. He petted the dog and breathed, he wasn't afraid of heights but just falling felt like they were really gonna die. The dog licked his hand and barked, Robbie lifted up from the bench to go reunite with Trina.

* * *

><p><strong>Darius and Tori<strong>

The only single people in the house decided to save the thrill rides for later, instead they decided to tackle the Demon Manor spook ride. The same negative forces that tried to torment Beck a few days ago, would manifest as truly terrifying monsters in the spook house; and darius and tori were It.

The man who tried to get as many people to come and experience hell wasn't wearing no fancy black suit, no butcher's outfit or even a surgeon's outfit. He wore a long drabby black hood and robes. The opening in the hood was black, as if he was wearing a full face black mask. He called out to Tori and Darius to come and experience their inner demons and see if they could live to tell about it.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**tory Facts**

_Negative Forces_- are forces that seek to spread chaos, regulars should know that by now.


	29. Chapter 29:I'm Cat, His Girlfriend

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 29: I'm Cat, His Girlfriend

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Sex is an Emotion in Motion" _- Origin Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Darius, Demon Manor ride, 7:30pm<strong>

Outside the spook house, tori and darius got on their own car that seated only one person. Tori went in first with darius following behind, it was cold inside and filled with a red glow. The first area tori and darius went inside was called _'Anger'_and in the area there were screens on the side. The screens showed images of the teens when they were most angry, it showed images of tori grabbing a chair and launching it at jade in class when she and beck kissed. Tori was shocked, she could never recount if she ever did that.

Darius was shown beating up white men and women when they called him "nigger," the scene was In the south with a field of burning crosses and tombstones. Darius's breathing began to pick up a little, but he was far from disturbed.

The Next area was called _'Sorrow' _and was filled with a dark blue glow with dead prop trees around the tracks. large screens showed tori crying at a funeral when all her friends had died from multiple accidents. She was left alone in school, miserable and alone. Tori wanted to cry and wondered how Darius was holding up. Actually darius was having trouble believing all of this, his screens showed him the death of his grandparents who lived in the days of Jim crow. Beaten to death by angry white mobs in racially segregated Georgia.

"what the fuck is all of this tori!" shouted darius, "I don't know darius! I really don't know!" responded tori. They both wanted out but the bars and straps holding onto darius and tori were stuck on them. The cars took them to a third room called _'Fear,' _and a green glow to it covered the room guarded by crying gargoyles.

Large screens that kept warping the images showed tori being forgotten by all her friends, abandoned for another girl. Losing her friends, her parents divorced and tori was left with a father who on the edge of suicide. Tori was fighting to get out of the car seat, she closed her eyes and began to cry. Darius's screens showed him being lost in a dark cold landscape with a terrible blizzard that froze him to the bones. He was alone and didn't know which way to go to, it felt like he was in hell.

"are we in hell tori!" yelled out darius, "I don't know darius!" replied the scared teen girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Speed Card <strong>

What seemed like a journey through hell, Tori and Darius reached the end of the ride and were let off. The man who called them in was replaced with a normal Joe calling in moms and kids. They warned people to stay out of the ride if they wanted to keep their sanity, the manager of the ride was brought in to show the teens what the inside was like before being kicked off, inside were werewolves, vampire robots that jumped out of coffins and the usual in your face ghoul. Tori and darius weren't crazy, what or how could the interior of the spook house have changed. "recorded simulated images" said darius, "what?" responded tori.

"oh yeah, they obviously have cameras in here recording people and then put our images in simulated events in pre recorded scenarios" darius's explanation of what they were put through sounded reasonable and logical, at least to them. They took off to go join the rest, never looking back to the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre, Arcade<strong>

When the strongest couple of the house got off from an exciting ride from the Top Spin, Cat wasn't so fond of possibly experiencing throwing up or feeling like she was about to fall off and die. Andre wanted to try out the other rides but cat was persistent on wanting to play skeet ball and winning some prizes, "please baby, after this you can go on whatever ride you want; I won't stop you."

"oh no cat, you're getting on the rides with me, or else I'm taking my ass back home," cat didn't want that to happen so she gave in, "alright Andre you win, but first you have to beat me in skee ball" Andre looked around him and whispered in cat's ear, "can I beat that much later…maybe….from the back"

Cat turned red and almost fainted, "don't say things like that you animal [giggles] Ok Andre." Andre pulled out ten dollars and got change in quarters, he handed cat five dollars in quarters and kept five dollars worth for him. He placed his first quarter in the slit of the machine and received his seven balls. Watching him from the back was Kara who made her move on Andre. "Hi Andre!" Kara shouted loudly than what was needed, Andre knew that voice and he became uncomfortable. Cat turned and saw a beautiful African American girl, she was curvy and younger than her by one year. She saw Andre breathing quick, "hey Andre I had no idea you were gonna be here tonight"

"yeah Kara…I could say the same thing to you too, Kara, this is my girl-" "hi my name is Cat, Andre's girlfriend" cat proudly stated, "my name is Kara…Andre's friend" replied Kara.

* * *

><p>"great!….you two met each other and now let's completely ignore each other for oohh…the rest of the night so we can have fun and go home" Andre focused on getting his balls into the holes. Cat took her own "balls" and launched them at the holes at the end of the skee track. Kara decided to play next to Andre, much to his luck. The girl next to his right [cat] kept giggling every time she entered a ball in a 100 ring, the girl on his left [Kara] was hardly concentrating on scoring any points, rather just looking at Andre with lust filled eyes.<p>

"_Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding we have a jackpot winner on lane 1" _shouted the machine head of clown atop the skee ball lanes. Tickets came out like crazy from the machine, it buried cat all the way to her hips. Andre saw a way out and helped cat with her tickets, "sorry Kara but I gotta help cat pick out amazing prizes" "but baby I still wanna play" "sorry cat but I think that big bear in a white tux will fit perfectly on your bed"

Andre lifted up the bundle of tickets and helped cat by giving her a piggy back ride, she waved goodbye to kara who for the most part wasn't to sad. "what that red headed white girl isn't with him…I'll make my move, mmm~ I bet that nigga can beat a pussy up. Lucky bitch"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Bear in White Tux_- for all you regulars and new readers, the bear in white tux or suit is Michael as an inanimate object, a positive force.

_No Bade/ Rina_- as you can read, this chapter had no bade or rina, sorry : )

_N***a_- a lot of authors don't use this word in stories casually. growing up in the projects of the Bronx, I use it all the time with friends who, yes, are black. I don't like the other bad racial N word that people of the past used, of course people use it still today.


	30. Chapter 30:Watching Over

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 30: Watching Over

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Nearly 8000 hits for my story on March, What will April bring? Something good I hope"_

* * *

><p><strong>The Boardwalk<strong>

After experiencing several thrill rides and one daredevil ride, jade was tired and beck was hungry, he sought after tori and darius who only got on one thrill ride after their crazy experience in the manor and were waiting for others in their group to leave. They took off together, each of them looking forward to eating back home instead of eating outside. For the most part the walk back home was quiet until three teen males coming out of a nearby club came hitting on Jade. They looked and sounded drunk, Beck quickly told them all to back off.

Darius got close to beck to get his back if things turned ugly, the biggest guy got behind jade and gave jade's ass the hardest slap she ever felt. "Ow!" she yelled, Darius grabbed the kid's hand and landed a hard punch on his face. The other two started swinging at beck, tori grabbed jade and pulled her to her side. Darius dodged fists and threw himself on one of the boys and swung left and right. Beck fell back and fought against the other boy who kept trying to hit him.

The kid darius knocked down stood up and started wailing on Darius's head, people all around started yelling at them to stop. Beck got hit under his eye, he punched back with much greater force. Police sirens were closing in, jade was bold when she jumped on the guy punching beck. He pushed her off and this just made beck boil over, he punched wildly; cutting open the brow of his attacker. The beach police came and ordered everyone to stop fighting,

"officer these guys started with us! That asshole smacked my ass! I wanna press charges on him!" shouted Jade at the officers. "Miss step back, each and every one of these boys is going to jail for disturbing the peach and public intoxication. You can expect a call from the Huntington beach Police department about your friends" jade pushed officers aside and hugged beck, darius was moved into the backseat of the police car and so was beck. The other three drunken bleeding trouble makers were put into another car, tori held jade and walked them back to the shore house.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burning Sword, 8:30pm<strong>

Returning back to the shore house after a fun time at Luna Park West, Trina, Robbie, Cat and Andre were not aware of the news that what was waiting for them. Jade was sitting on a seat next to the home phone that was close to the front door, tori kept assuring jade that beck would be ok.

"what's going on girls? Care to share" asked Andre, cat took her giant bear with a white tux to her room, then came back to listen with Trina and Robbie. "ok guys listen up…Beck and Darius got into a fight after some drunken idiots decided to give jade's ass a serious smack. Darius hit first and then a fight erupted, the cops came and took all of them away."

"what! Oh my god I feel so sorry for those two…did beck at least get to crack a few heads while he fought?" asked Trina who slammed her fist into her hand, "Trina this isn't a joke! Beck and darius are probably cowering in fear right now in a jail cell with bigger men around them" tori's comment wasn't very assuring to her, she knew beck was no pushover and if there was trouble, he had backup with him [darius]. Jade grabbed the cordless phone and went in her room to go wait for a call from the Huntington Beach police department. Everyone was quiet and they didn't know what to do, Still it was late and they had to eat, Andre went into the bathroom to wash his face and go into his room to get a change of clothing.

"Andre what happened?" asked cat who came out to late to listen to the news, "Beck and Darius got arrested for fighting. Guess some drunk assholes thought it was cool to hit on another's guy's girl; if someone did that with you I might as well would have gone to jail too"

"don't say that again Andre please, I don't know what I would do if you weren't home with me" Andre held Cat close and kissed the crown of her head, he gave her peach a soft squeeze and went out their room to get the grill started in the outside deck.

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**untington Beach PD**

Arriving after hearing what happened to two of the students of H.A, agents from Paragon Corporation arrived to bail out Beck and Darius. The company's influence was well known in the west coast, even the police and federal government wouldn't dare challenge a corporation that could practically end them in a multitude of ways. Two agents entered the police department and showed off their badges, their ranks superseded the FBI, CIA and all other forms of law enforcement agencies.

"we're here to bail out two students who are part of a program our company is running all over the country for the summer. We will not allow this little incident to smear our good name, and if this police department doesn't comply with us; you losing your jobs will be the least of your problems" said an agent stoically, the officers showed them where beck and darius were being held. The agents asked beck and darius to come with them, beck had clear signs of bruising on his face and darius showed signs of a bruised head. "don't worry about your injuries boys, we got it handled" said the second agent who didn't speak earlier.

Beck and Darius were relieved, the agents opened them the doors of their cars and asked to be silent while they injected something into their arms, the agents cleaned their syringes and waited for the results to take effect after beck and darius were vaccinated. The pain and bruises on the boys were gone and like magic, they were healed. There would be no need for ice packs or to even go to the hospital, not while the company watches over their works.

The boys were tempted to ask what just happened to them, but the agent on the passenger seat simply gave the symbol to keep quiet. a lot of strange things have happened to beck and darius, should they be surprised at this point?

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_In Her Honor_- original title to the chapter.

_Paragon Corporation_- a little more info on this shadowy company, the corporation, like the negative and positive forces, appeared a lot in my past stories. Most notably the Eterna series, a fanfic based around Let the right one in and Let Me In. the company deals in creating new medicines, weapons, studying and researching aspects of the supernatural. Think of it like the MIB but with absolutely no comedy. their influence is so strong that they are feared by Chinese, Americans and Russian goverements. Even thought these countries do business with the company, the dare not interfere with their works.

**(!)** "The company is not a real entity so please don't ask me if they exist, I would however appreciate it if I got PM's asking me what the company does in deep details, if you're interested"


	31. Chapter 31:A Helping Hand

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 31: A Helping Hand

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"I Guess SK brings in a good point to this story, It is Supernatural in many ways, it's definitely not a standard story that's for sure"_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Darius<strong>

Inside the back seat of the agents car, Beck and Darius kept quiet. Darius felt the back of his head and was still surprised that his lumps that the fat kid gave in the fight were gone, as was the blood. Beck received more blows to the face so after the whole romp, he looked like a UFC fighter who had a bad day. After being "vaccinated" he too looked normal and rejuvenated. Darius signaled to beck as best he could, that he had no idea what just happened to them.

Beck just signaled to him to keep quiet, beck and darius fist bumped and waited to get back home. The ride wasn't long, the agents arrived at the shore house and opened up the door for both students. They lead them back to the house, opened up the door and called for someone to collect them. Everyone was in the outside deck eating, "Someone from the house come out to the front door and collect your friends!" shouted out the first agent.

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Sword, 9:00pm<strong>

Jade was still in her room waiting for a call from the police department but came running out when she heard an unfamiliar voice in the house, she saw beck and darius standing with two men in black suits and black shades. "you must be jade west, come and collect your friends. As I'm certain you already know, these two were arrested for fighting." mentioned the second agent, jade hugged and kissed beck many times before kissing darius on his cheek, "that one was for giving the first swing" said jade.

"we don't want you two fighting anymore, when you do you'll not only face the risk of being kicked off this summer program but forever tarnishing your chance of ever finding a job. The company does not need any form of smudge on it's good name, don't let this ever happen again, take this warning seriously and don't ever forget it" the agent closed the door and left the house, beck felt the need to thank them even if they seemed like they didn't need it. When he opened the door and looked outside, they were gone and so was their car, just instantly gone. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, he threw his hand in defeat and entered back into the house. Darius gave Beck and Jade their private time and went upstairs to get a change of clothes.

Beck hugged and kissed jade passionately, kissing her temples and neck. "I was praying you would come get me and darius out, but I guess someone else decided to do that" jade smiled and hugged him tighter, beck raised jade and carried her to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Deck<strong>

What was supposed to be a fun after dinner when everyone got back from the amusement park, turned out to be a very quiet dinner outback, Trina tried turning on the radio that was positioned by the grill for something good to listen to but Robbie kept turning it off. "Robbie stop it! The silence is boring me" "it's for Beck and Darius, we aren't playing anything until they come back!"

"I'm with Robbie Trina, I mean who knows what their going through in jail…what if they stay there forever!""cat you're overeating, they can be let out, it's called bail." Andre told his girlfriend, he cooked the burger patties on the grill patiently, flipping and pressing them with a spatula. "c'mon Andre cook those freaking things faster" Trina pressed Andre on, "oh I'm sorry Trina, I had no idea I was going to slow for you…patience is a virtue trina, remember that"

_"He's right you know Trina, what's the hurry anyway"_ said a familiar voice, everyone saw darius leaning on the kitchen slide door with a grin on his face. "Darius!" shouted out everyone. "yo brotha what the hell happened out there? We all get home and have to hear tori telling us you and beck got into a scrap with three drunk ass dudes on the boardwalk, then get hauled off to jail" asked Andre, he turned off the propane gas on the grill and fanned out the flames.

"yeah we did, some fat dude thought it was cool to smack the ass of my boy's girlfriend like it belonged to him, I grabbed his hand and [BAM] decked his stupid face. Beck then begins swinging and all hell broke loose from there. then the popo comes and separate all of us" darius was tempted to tell them that he had sustained damage and how they were healed, but he dared not open his mouth; there was something mysterious and dark he felt from the agents. "so yeah…that's what happened, oh and agents from paragon came to free us; their the ones running this program" cat went up to him and checked his face and all around his head, she wanted to see if he had any lumps or cuts on him.

* * *

><p>"Cat leave him alone" Andre told cat, "you don't have any cuts on you or any lumps, did you get lucky Darius?" asked cat. "I guess I'm just lucky I didn't get hit, or maybe I got some serious skills, what do you think?" tori got up from the bench and hugged darius, <em>"thank you for giving beck a helping hand, you're a nice guy"<em> she whispered quietly and carefully in his ear.

"I don't know why you two just don't go out, you're always with him tori" added Trina when Tori hugged Darius. Both of them smiled and looked away from each other, since darius was home it could only mean that beck was also home. "yo darius go get beck and jade so we can all eat like a family, a dinner for yours and beck's bail and return to freedom." darius left the outside deck and went inside to go knock on beck's bedroom door that was closed and locked. "yo beck?…buddy, Andre made some delicious tasting hamburgers that you gotta try"

Inside the bedroom, beck laid on top of jade, kissing her and thrusting into her. They went old school and covered their lower halves with beck's covers. Beck was so full of testosterone this night that jade had her nails digging into his back, her head was arched back and her mouth hung open while beck sucked on her tongue. She clenched her teeth and positioned her head comfortably on his shoulder when he found her sweet spot and kept hitting it, she and beck weren't going anywhere anytime soon; they both needed each other badly. "OH fuck Baby…MMMM! Fuck me Beck, FUCK ME!" moaned and yelled out jade.

"right then…glad to be a helping hand anytime" remarked darius, he returned to everyone else smiling and chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_No More Fighting_- original chapter title.

**Removed Scene**

_Weird scanner_- in the inside of the agents car, beck and darius would have heard calls coming in from their commanding executive chief, Alba Sheppard, on their scanner that Elves and leprechauns were loose in oregon and needed to be caught. another call came in saying that exorcists were needed, and to capture "demons"


	32. Chapter 32:Just Another Day

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 32: Just Another Day

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Welcome Back BigStOrU, Missed ya"_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade, Tuesday 7:00am<strong>

When beck and jade got their stress and worries out on and in each other, they joined the rest of their friends to eat cheeseburgers and other kinds of foods Andre was able to cook up. Jade wanted to cook for beck and for everyone else tomorrow [today] it was for beck's return to her as well as darius's return to the house. Nothing turned beck on more than seeing jade in a yellow apron, and if he could; he would give it to jade from the back while she cooked.

Beck and jade decided to go raw last night again after dinner with precautionary measures taken by jade [pills], beck lost count on how much baby slime he shot into his future wife. Much to jade's disappointment, she wished she received more.

Beck awoke next to her and shook her, she stretched and rubbed her eyes asking him what time it was. "it's time for you to get up honey, you have to be at work at eight." "I only asked you what time it was, not where I had to be" "it's seven jade, I love you, now get up" "pick me up beck" she asked innocently enough. "no jade you're a big girl, aw! my back….I can't do it see" he jokingly held on to his back.

"your back? I thought you would never get off of mine last night, damn my ass hurts so bad you just kept on humping me" "aw come on, don't pretend like you don't like it. And what was all that shaking after I got done with you in that position? I know more about my future wife's body than I ought to know, and if you ask me, that's a good thing" jade threw his pillow at his head and hopped off bed feeling a little sore down there.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Trina, Guest Room<strong>

Robbie had been spending a lot of time with Trina, inside and outside of the guest room. Leaving darius to sleep alone most of the nights, he felt really bad about leaving his friend. But Trina's lusty and freaky habit of pushing both he and herself to cum when their getting down and dirty was to much of a powerful allure for him to hang with darius. Last night's fuck, and that's what it was, was the best Trina got. Fitting in as many positions as possible, Robbie went through at least six condoms just to get two amazing squirts from Trina.

She at first reframed from holding him after even a good fuck, but after spending more time with him, her love got more and more physical and more tender. She was cuddled comfortably in his arm, a smile on her face. Without a boyfriend or someone to even her out, Trina was an annoying person, but lately she's been quieter and calmer.

"oh crap!…Trina get up we have to go to work!" cried out Robbie, he jumped out of bed and noticed he was completely naked. He tripped on the covers hitting his arm on the bed edge, "Ow" he said. Trina lifted up from the bed and grabbed her panties from the floor and hiked them up to her waist, she grabbed her bra next and clipped the back piece on. "I hope no one's in the bathroom, probably jade that… bitch"

"Trina!…c'mon don't call her that, she's changing little by little, give her a chance." "fine Robbie if you prefer her pussy over mine, I'll give her a chance" Robbie didn't like her response, not one bit, he grabbed her before she could leave the room. "you're pussy is tight, hot and tastes so much better, hers can't even compare…don' t ever tell me that again K Trina [smacks her peach]" "Ow…I'll try to remember that Robbie" replied Trina.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Speed Card <strong>

The morning crew walked together to the ice cream parlor, beck and Andre accompanied jade. Beck kissed Jade goodbye and headed off to buy some churros on the beach or boardwalk if someone was selling them.

They found someone selling them, it was a Cuban and Mexican couple. They were young adults who looked like they were in college, they couple looked at beck and Andre closely and asked them if they were interested in visiting a night club called Vortex. It was celebrating the multitude of cultures located in California, or Huntington Beach for that matter. It's called "Rep your Nationality Night" where great music and great food would be served.

* * *

><p><strong>The Burning Sword<strong>

Back home, Cat and Darius wanted to make a video on the beach. Cat wanted to give her rapping a try and darius wouldn't mind filming her in her bikini doing it, the thing is, "Oh Hell No Darius! If anyone's gonna be rapping with cat it's gonna be me!" exclaimed Andre.

"chill out Andre…I was just gonna record her rapping, not grind my bulge all up on that sweet peach" "Hey!" pouted Andre, "hee hee…thanks Darius" replied Cat. "anytime sweetheart"

"alright that's it! Cat get in a bikini and wait for me at the beach, you're gonna rap and I'm gonna be your background guy" "but Andre?" "now cat!" Andre got the last word. André grabbed the camcorder from the camera room and went outside, it was sunny and hot. The girls on the beach looked beautiful, but when Andre saw cat coming out of the house and walking on the beach to him, she looked amazing in her red bikini.

* * *

><p><strong>The Beach<strong>

Andre grabbed Cat and spun her around, he put placed her back down and gave her peach a smack. He prepared the camera and made sure it still had memory to record, it had plenty. Darius came out the house next, he decided to go outside without a shirt; showing off his amazing pecs and abs. Andre removed his own shirt and decided to make sure Cat's eyes were on his body and not on his friend's.

Andre handed Darius the camcorder and positioned himself behind cat, "Andre what do I say?" "whatever flows out naturally, it can be about the beach, me and you, or something completely unexpected" Andre gave cat a beat to work with as he held her hips and started to sway with her left and right. Cat bobbed her head back and forth slowly, she had something going on in her enchanted forest for a mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>uh uh uh…I'm on the beach with my boyfriend Andre Harris, I wanna marry him when we get out of high school, you fools. He gave me the nick name "lil red" because of my red head, how did it get so red? Blood, paint or red lead?"<em>

_I go to Hollywood Arts, it so dope, egg yolks. My favorite class is Improv, it's lead by my teacher Sikowitz, craziest psycho nick, a kid at heart but a man on all acting parts. _[rap Continued on a separate page]

Darius and Andre were surprised that Cat had the ability to freestyle, thought still an amateur, she could probably be the first girl from H.A to freestyle. "when we get back home, you and Andre gotta freestyle in my in home studio. We'll see if we can make any money off of it, what do you all think?" "I'm down if cat is down, cat?" cat was far off carrying a bucket of water back to them, she poured the water on the sand below her and started making a castle. "cat…where did you get the bucket?" Andre curiously asked, "huh? Oh from one of those kids over there…shh _hee hee_"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Free styling Cat_- I will send the entire freestyle to anyone who wants it.

**Removed Scene**

_The Puppet Master_- a kid late at night with his parents would have been witnessed to a boy who looked like a puppet with strings flailing out of his body on the beach.


	33. Chapter 33:Once in The Sea

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 33: Once in The Sea

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Thank you BigStOrU for asking for the lyrics to cat's rap, I actually have been practicing my freestyle lyrics. I can totally see Cat trying to perform it, it would be hell before that happened"_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**he Beach, 10:00 am**

After darius had gotten through filming cat and Andre 'rapping' he wrapped the camera in a towel he brought with him. It was the property of the house and of the company, a company he wouldn't want to piss off. He sat down on the hot sand watching cat trying to keep her medieval looking castle from falling and crumbling. She looked sweet and amazing in her red bikini, but her peach was one that man needed to make love to, not drilled senselessly. Andre was quick to catch Darius getting sneak peeks of cat every time she bent over or when she get on her hands and knees to fix the walls of her castle.

"like what you see darius buddy?" asked Andre from a far, he didn't look to please with his best friend checking out his girlfriend so much. "not as much as love looking at all these other fine beautiful women out here"

"then I suggest you keep your eyes on them instead of on mine, yo cat I got something special for you, I found them in the ocean." cat lifted up and cleaned her butt and hands of sand, she threw her hair back and asked what they were. "just these little crabs cat"

"AAHHH! Get them away Andre!" "what cat? Look just feel how creepy they feel on your hand" "Nooo! Andre get away from me!" cat took off running towards the sea, Andre held out the small crabs as he chased her. Their play and running was bothering locals and tourists, when they ran they threw sand on people and the foods they brought with them. Cat looked behind her and saw Andre still wasn't letting up, "get away from me Andre! or else you get not kitty from me" "aw come one sweet cakes, you know my dog loves being in your cat house, don't keep him out in the rain"

* * *

><p>"then get away from me Andre, or else no…no pussy ever!" "AH! What! Oh Hell No, get back here Cat Valentine….don't run from me! Don't run from my Love!" Andre threw the crabs aside and grabbed cat just as they both fell into the cold water. Cat and Andre lifted up to the surface of the water, stiff and shivering. Cat held on to Andre, shivering, her head resting on his shoulder. "you're mean Andre…I didn't even want to go into the water yet" Andre hugged her and rocked their connected bodies slowly, "want me to make the water warmer….huh cat?"<p>

"how?" she asked, she wasn't happy about the situation. "I just wanted to play with you cat, I don't want to make you mad…you make me so happy, as a matter of fact if I were to die right now, the last words I would tell you is…._you made me happy_"

"NOO! Don't say things like that Andre…please, I get images in my head that I don't want there." "fine then…hey cat" "yeah?"

Andre covered her mouth and lead them deeper into the water, with a good distance away from kids and nosy adults, Andre slid cat's bikini bottom aside and filled her up with his cock that was already hard. It was also the reason why Andre chased her into the sea, he didn't want anyone looking at the tent that formed in his shorts, so why not chase his girlfriend into the sea and get some?

"Oh god Andre…fuck me…._mmm~ _fuck me" moaned and begged cat, Andre plunged himself deep inside her. With one hand holding firmly on her hip, he helped himself to circling his fingers on clit which surprisingly was as hard as his cock, buried deep inside her. He savored the feeling of her tight walls squeezing and massaging his shaft and the small shakes of her ass as he pounded his pelvis into it. He could feel the pressure building up in him, he was disappointed that he couldn't hold out longer but it was cat, she was after all one hot smoking girlfriend. He pulled his hand out of her biking bottom and played with her hard buds.

* * *

><p>He whispered sweet things in her ear, cat nuzzled the side of her face on his own. He continued to hold out and pumped her sweltering gap smoothly, causing their bodies to rock back and forth, side to side. Cat's mind was somewhere else, the world only existed between her legs at the moment; and Andre was at the center of it. All of her nerve endings were charged, and ready to burst. He wanted to come inside her, but he couldn't. Cat didn't take the pill and he wasn't wearing a condom, so he pulled out and shot jizz in the water. Thinking about cat, he rubbed the mound of her kitty till he felt her shudder and shake. He felt liquid escaping her, be it piss or cum he didn't mind licking it off his fingers.<p>

"damn cat….mmm…I guess we can say that we did it in the sea" _"Andre" _"yeah cupcake?" _"can you call me lil red after we have great sex like this?" _"of course ca…lil red, I don't why you have to ask, but ok"

Back on the sand, Darius slept with his Andre's shirt over his face. His memories of H.A made him dream of all the goofy stuff Andre and his own friends got themselves in. although he was never around, he was always in the background watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck, The Burning Sword <strong>

Beck decided to stay back and hang out by himself at the house, he figured eating a sandwich and some grapes he bough from the store would help him with relaxing. So much has happened and the summer wasn't even half done, he kissed what he believed was a ghost, he and jade separated and got back together, he got into fight defending jade and ended up in jail. Not to mention the company that was watching over them, everything was creepy but as long as nothing else happened, everything was all good. But everything wasn't all good, there was rustling going on in his room and he was the only one in the house.

He stood up from the living room couch and went over to his room, "who's in here" asked beck, the rustling had stopped. He went and checked his closet, his button up plaid shirts were on the floor and messed up like someone went through them. He picked them up and hanged them back on their hangers. while he worked on hanging his shirts, the door to his room closed shut. The sound of footsteps became apparent, they got closer to beck.

Beck made a run for the door, but the knob wouldn't turn. Beck was then picked up by a powerful force and thrown on jade's bed. Clothes belonging to both and him and jade on the floor tied beck's hands and feet together. Something then mounted him, it felt human, like a girl. Hands ran through his hair and ripped open his shirt, "Beck Honey, you sexy motherfucker, I am gonna make you min" a sweet breathy voice whispered. "Heeelllp!" yelled out beck, he was terrified. the zipper on his pants opened up and what popped out was his hard stiff rod.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Ideas Welcomed_- any ideas, sexual or not, supernatural or not and so much more are welcomed, just PM me.


	34. Chapter 34:Beck & Tiffany

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 34: Beck & Tiffany

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"I hope all of you who took a look at my other one shot story, 'Was it a Mistake?' loved it. I did want to make another saga of 1-shots but I preferred this story better."_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck Oliver, Bedroom <strong>

Beck tried to yell out for help, but whatever or whoever was on him pressed their lips hard on his own. They ravaged him, licking and sucking on his neck and lips. Beck felt a female need from this invisible force on top of him, his pants were next to come off of his person. "Jade! Tori!…Somebody help me! [heavy breathing] I think that ghost chick from the club returned!"

"wow…it's so big Beck…and…so grown up. You don't mind if I suck it do you? Nah you don't [giggles]" said the invisible girl, "What! Of course I mind!" beck said in his defense, there was absolutely no way he could undo the knot that held his hands feet.

"don't you know who I am silly? Don't you recognize my voice?" the voice asked sweetly, it sounded as if her feelings were hurt. "I don't think I…hold up, is this…is this tiffany?" beck said surprised, the invisible person raping him was none other than his first love. "Oh Thank god it's you…I wanted to tell you so many things before you…died"

"it's ok beck…I'm here…and that's all that matters" the invisible girl began to appear to him. She was in a white shirt and white skirt, with a white head band on. Her beautiful brown bangs and short brown hair that hanged just below her ears made beck tear up. Her beautiful green eyes and luscious pink lips were too much, "you look just like you did before the crash tiffany…how is all this happening? How are you even here?" he asked her.

* * *

><p>Inside cat's room, the bear in the white suit that Andre won for her a few days ago began to come to life and grow. It grew as tall as Andre and so did it's suit, just to make sure it didn't rip out of it. The bear stood up from cat's bed and walked outside and into beck's room, beck turned his head and was wide eyed when he saw a stuffed bear walk over to him and grab tiffany off of him. He held tiffany up by her shirt and pushed her up against the wall. "I have no idea how you got in here, but you don't belong here" said Michael the bear.<p>

"please…beck…help me!" she pleaded for beck's help, beck tossed and turned. "I can't get out of these clothes that you tied me up with. Leave her alone you freak of a bear! Or else I'll cut off your stupid head!" beck's warning fell on deaf ears, the bear pressed his paw on tiffany and made her vanish, she left behind only sparkles. The bear turned and waves his paw over beck's buddy, untying him. "there you go beck, you're free. I know what I did may have seen wrong…but she was a spirit that needed to move on. It wouldn't have ended well for you if you allowed her to have sex with you. If that happened, your life force would have been sucked out of you little by little."

The bear reacted as if someone else, other than beck might come in and the room, so he transformed back into a stuffed bear. Beck jumped out of his bed and grabbed the bear, he shook it violently. Screaming and asking it to bring back tiffany so he could speak to her, "this has to be a dream…this all has to be a dream!" he told himself, he banged his head on the wall hoping to wake up. Beck was so in denial he didn't bother to pick up his pants and boxers, his cock dangled and so did his ball sack.

He stopped banging his head and stood swaying left and right, he held his head with one hand. He picked his boxers and pants and zipped it up, he never felt more happy and more sad after that experience. He grabbed cat's stuffed bear and fell back on jade's bed, he fell asleep and dreamt of being with tiffany all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Dream <strong>

Awaking inside a school cafeteria, beck saw his reflection in the cafeteria window. He was fifteen years old all over again, he looked down at his lunch tray and saw pizza, vegetables, bread and a soda can. He looked all around him, and recognize it as his old school. Coming up from behind him holding a pink cookie shaped as a heart was tiffany, she was just as beautiful even younger.

"hi beck" beck turned and found tiffany handing him a cookie, "oh…hi tiffany, what you got there?" "oh this? This is a cookie I made myself at home"

Beck took the cookie and ate it, "tastes good tiffany" "I'm glad you like it, it was said in the time of the oopakalaboobooka that if two people ate the cookies in the presence of each other they would fall in love with each other." beck finished the cookie and watched tiffany eat her's, he was remembering exactly why he fell in love in the first place. Tiffany was so unlike jade, things back then seemed like they could last forever; destiny however would have things it's own way.

Back outside in the real world, beck was laid out on jade's bed drooling, it was an intense and fond dream he was having after all. Sitting just next to him was the bear who made his past girlfriend vanish.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**tory Facts**

_Tiffany_- was Beck's last girlfriend, I asked Big who was beck dating in the past before jade. She didn't know, so I made one up. To get a better picture of what this girl might look like, just search up Emily Browning when she was around 16 or so.


	35. Chapter 35:Getting it Everywhere pt 1

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 35: Getting it Everywhere pt 1

By: The_Tendereness10

A/N _"Two chapters dedicated to smut before the big rep your nation party Wednesday night. Also, whenever I get a review from people that seem to have concerns, I want to be able to respond back, but if you don't have a PM option on your profile how can I ever reach you? Unless you don't want to be reached"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ice King's Ice cream parlor, Tuesday 12:30 Afternoon<strong>

30 minutes till the morning job crew can leave to go home, Robbie and Trina were in the back room enjoying there break. There was no hurry from them to come back outside, reason being was Robbie was balls deep inside Trina's mouth. He had his back pressed on the wall, his neck was arched back and his mouth hung open. Just below him kneeling down, with her work hat turned backwards, Trina was giving Robbie major head. Her lips were wrapped firmly on his shaft, sucking and slurping hungrily.

She massaged Robbie's balls with one free hand while the other jerked him off fast, she looked up at him and decided to turn up the sexual level with a little dirty talk. "fuck Robbie, you know I never would have thought in all my life I would be sucking you off like a some whore, but this dick…"

"what about my dick Trina honey? Is it too small or to-" 'it's not that Robbie…it's sick, sick in that when I look at it I just have to suck it like a hungry bitch" Robbie's eyes opened up at her sudden change of words. He took hold of her head and fucked her mouth like a madman, Trina placed her hands on the wall behind him to keep her head firmly on Robbie's wet cock.

"mmm…oh fuck Trina! Aahh!…I'm gonna cum!" Trina didn't want Robbie to Nut just yet, she pinched his thigh with her fingers which freed her head. "Ow! Trina!" Robbie exclaimed, "I don't want you to cum in my mouth," she told him, Trina stood up and unbuttoned her black short shorts and let them and her panties drop to the floor. What came next was pretty obvious to whoever could care to imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Jade<strong>

With no current customers coming in and only two or three eating ice cream and or yogurt, jade decided to engage tori in a little girl talk. Tori was leaning on the wall behind the counter waiting for someone to come in, jade who spend most of her time sitting on a chair only got up to scoop ice cream in cones or cups, began to ask tori a few question.

"so Vega, you and darius still messing around or is it just you and your fingers every night?" she asked like trying to get tori mad or annoyed, "wow jade, so interested in girls right now since beck isn't here. It isn't any of your business who or how getting from, and what about you jade, has beck ever truly made you cum or do you just fake it just to keep him. You don't have to lie wess, most girls do that anyway"

"tori you'll never get it will you. every time you hear a scream come out of my mouth when beck, my man, my baby's dad is giving it to me, I swear on my life I don't ever fake it. I might give him a helping hand to help him help me get there with him. I swear every time me and are messing around, I think he wants to get me pregnant, pushing ever so deeper."

"yeah ok jade I don't need to hear that from you." responded tori, "you know if you want, i could give you some tips on how to work your clit and the inside with your fingers?" tori was turning red and growing embarrassed hearing this kind of talk. Or if you're desperate I could talk to beck and see if the three of us could possibly, possibly, maybe have a little…something something going on" tori kept quiet, her redness subsided and a smile crept up on her face.

"maybe before this is all over Vega, but for the time being beck and his amazing salami are all mine. Actually, it's time for all of us to leave. go fetch the nerd and your sister so we can all leave together or else I'm leaving without you three. Five, four, three, alright I'm leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Andre <strong>

Coming back from the beach tired, hot and wanting nothing more than to relax was cat and Andre. Cat hurried into her room looking for a change of clothing from the one she was wearing, which was only a red bikini. Andre passed jade's room and spotted beck sleeping on her bed, he was spread out like a person who had just passed out from drinking. He went over to beck and tried tugging on him, beck smiled and hugged the bear that he, Andre, had won for cat.

"hey wait a minute? Is that? Is that Chester? Beck…beck!" Andre's tugging and yelling woke beck up from his intense dream. He looked happy and drunk almost, he yawned and gave Andre's cheek a light smack. "wassup Andre…man what time is it? I feel like I've been sleeping for a long time" "give me back Chester or else cat is gonna-"

"AAHHH! I can't find Chester Andre!" "relax baby I got him right here with me, look beck I'm not even gonna ask what you were doing with Chester beck, just go back to sleep." Andre told beck, beck stood up from jades bed and replied, "That damn bear is haunted Andre [whatever beck] it's haunted I'm telling you"

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's Room <strong>

Andre came into his room and closed the door, he caught cat just starting to get out of her bikini. He threw Chester back on her bed, but before he did, he noticed some sparkling like residue on his paw. "that's weird" he told himself, he took off his purple shirt and undid the zipper of his pants so they could fall off. He walked over to cat and wrapped his hands around her waist, he felt how curvy she was and just how amazing it felt to have contact with her body. "Andre wait, let me take a shower first." "don't you mean we instead of me cat? Don't leave me hanging all alone here"

"do you love me Andre, do you really love me" she asked him, it was a weird question to ask him. "of course I do cat," Andre turns her around, completely ignoring the fact that she was nude, "don't ever ask me that cat, ever. Please, I don't know what kind of state of mind my mind would fall into if you and I would ever…split"

Cat grabbed a handful of ass flesh from Andre and whispered, _"Then show me how much you love me Mr. Harris" _cat giggled and grabbed her towel, she wrapped her around her naked body and ran out to go into the bathroom. "whoa hold up a second there ms. Valentine, you still got a lot to learn and I'm just the teacher to teach you" Andre followed cat and bumped into beck in the small hallway who went back into the living room to begin eating his sandwich that he forgot. "aw great! I fell asleep and now it stinks…I don't want to eat this anymore. It's all your fault Michael…it's all your fault!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Where Is Darius?- _I know I left him out in this chapter but where he is right now is at the beach, he decided to stay behind and see if he could collect some numbers from girls.

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong>_ "also to you bade lovers out there who follow this story, jade and beck WILL stay together so stop with the concerns. Another note, this story is partially supernatural so expect more phantoms and negative and positive doing battle" _


	36. Chapter 36:Getting it Everywhere pt 2

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 36: Getting it Everywhere pt 2

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"I go swimming with fretty women and I find life is divine" _- Maurice Chevalier

* * *

><p><strong>Jade Wess, Boardwalk<strong>

Jade had left the morning crew at the ice cream parlor, she refused to stay behind and help Robbie and Trina clean up the back room. If they had a wild quickie in the back room, then they were responsible for cleaning up after their own mess. The walk back home wasn't long but jade didn't hurry home, she stopped by to see the place where beck and darius fought those drunk fellows a few days ago. She remembered perfectly the hard slap that fat kid gave her ass that night, she rubbed her peach thinking about it.

"stupid fat ass…not every girl likes their ass to get smacked that hard, now beck now just how to give it to me. Let me see if I can buy him a shirt in one of these stores here." jade went opposite and spent a few minutes buying beck something good to wear, she picked out a shirt with two guinea pigs fighting over a piece of lettuce, a kangaroo with the words Hoppy Mondays and one of a lion eating a zebra. "yeah that's the one" she said maniacally.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre, Shower tub<strong>

Her ass pressed on the glass fog door, and both struggling to get some air. Cat and Andre were sucking face fiercely, Andre wet hands snaked around her waist to get a firm grip on her peach cheeks. Cat moaned and grinded her hardening clit and slit on Andres already hard cock, her erotic sounds and movement got him thinking. She had a very curious past, very bi- curious to be exact.

"mmm…cat hold up….[cat trying to kiss him some more] cat wait just a minute. You sure love kissing huh?" "come on Andre I was so close" she protested against him stopping her from climaxing.

"just chill for a second cat, I wanted to know what exactly you did with girls" he told her, "Andre I'm not gay!" "I know cat, you remind me every time we have sex. But maybe I just want to know what it was like for you to 'clit fuck' those friends of yours, as you say"

Cat froze up, she was uncomfortable about explaining how she 'clit fucked' her past friends. "um…ok Andre, if you really want to hear it. Actually there's really nothing to it, me and a few of my friends decided to spend our weekends at each other's house just fooling around." "go on…" "we just kind of…interlocked our legs [locking her leg around his thigh] like so and we just…kind of grind our kitties together"

* * *

><p>Andre smiled and laughed to himself, "alright Andre you get the idea now c'mon" "and tell me cat, who do you plan on waking up with tomorrow?" "what? You of course" "uh huh, and what about the morning after that?" "with you" "and after that?" "you!" "and-" "ANDRE!" Andre laughed and hugged cat, giving her temples kisses and all over her neck. She turned around for him, pushing up her peach for him to pound his throbbing cock into it.<p>

"give me a kiss baby" he asked of her, she turned her head as best she could to kiss him, without breaking her position. Andre grabbed her hips and positioned his cock at her entrance and pushed himself in. cat jumped from the sudden intrusion, Andre started going slow and quickly picked up a rhythm with cat. The slapping of their wet skin was raunchy to say the least, but it got both teens moaning and screaming out dirty nasty talk to each other. "you like fucking my pussy don't you Andre! pushing your mean dick into me!"

"you know it babe [moans] our baby is going to be caramel colored, he or she is going to have his mom's awesome looks…aahh shit!….and daddy's lyrical gift"

* * *

><p>Demonstrating their mastery and fondness of the standing doggie position, Andre pulled out of cat's hole and leaned back on the shower wall. He washed away water on his face and grabbed the bar of soap from the wall, cat knelt down and took his fat cock into her mouth. She did something she didn't normally do, while slurping on the head of his duck, she slipped her tongue as deep into his piss slit as possible. "ow cat! Wait wait hold up a second"<p>

"what Andre? this is where your baby goop comes out of" she told him innocently enough, "yeah…but that's also where my piss comes out from. Here get up, let my mouth get inside that pussy. I think it's really hot that your pubes are black and not red" "I could dye them red if you want Andre" "nah…it's sexy as it is"

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

Jade back from buying beck a shirt, entered the home and found that the morning crew was already there. Her gaze immediately went to tori and beck who thought it was cool to sit side by side on the couch. Tori saw jade coming and scooted away from beck, jade mounted him and pulled out the shirt she bought from a bag she carried it in. "good move Vega, I would have punched you so hard you would have been sent to the hospital" jade warned her.

"c'mon baby that's enough," beck asked of jade, "look what I got for you on the one of the boardwalk shore store's." jade gave beck his black shirt that had a photo/ painting of a hungry crocodile snapping its jaws on the back of a zebra, gory to say the least. "wow babe…I had no idea you like watching animal planet, where is this at? In the jungle?" he asked, taking a good look at the shirt. "you know something beck, we could go into our jungle and act like animals if you want" Robbie and Trina who were in the kitchen laughed silently, Robbie held onto Trina like he didn't want her to go anywhere was probably more funny than anything else happening in the house.

"alright jade my sweet bunny, you can be the lonely lioness out in the savanna and I'll be the strange lion coming in to drill you" tori blushed red and held her laughter, Robbie and Trina finally bursted out laughing.

Safely inside the privacy of their room, jade undid the black pants she wore and threw them off to the side. Beck helped her out of blue work shirt and blue bra she wore, he grabbed two handfuls of her boobs and gave each nipple a quick suckle. "delicious" he told her. with a completely naked jade, their needed to be naked beck. She dropped to her knees and worked on his pants down to his ankles. His hard cock sprang up into view, jade knew guys, especially hers got really hard. But was it because he was with tori? "you're so damn hard baby," she said grabbing it, "was it because of that bitch tori? I bet it was"

* * *

><p>"oh stop it jade…she goes through enough as it is, it's just you and me in here…just the way it's suppose to be" jade cracked a giggle, something she rarely did. "lover boy, my beck is so in love with me, and I'm so in love with you" she responded.<p>

Jade took his whole dick into her mouth and sucked more of it than usual, she practically tried to suck it all down, balls and everything. Beck let out a moan and enjoyed jade's lips and tongue working his shaft and nuts over. She tried something new, her tits weren't all big like a porn star's but she did her best to give her man a tit job. "baby can you slide in…between my" "hold up jade," he tried to get the right angle so his cock could slide effortlessly between her tits. "there we go" he said, siding his veiny dick between her boobs. Jade licked and sucked the tip of his cock whenever it reached her, beck stopped when he felt himself getting close.

* * *

><p>"stand up baby, I need a good taste of what I've been missing" it was his turn to get on his knees and his face went directly between her legs. Jade grabbed a handful of his wonderful hair and stroked her hands, enjoying his lips and mouth greedily eating her out. "don't forget my clit ok baby, you really know how to get me going from the start" beck pulled the small hood of flesh covering her little hard nub and sucked on it. Jade's legs closed shut almost immediately, "so sensitive, my jade…is so damn sensitive" jade smiled and enjoyed his comment. "I am yours beck, this is all yours" she cooed. Beck's quick hard licks and suckling got jade breathing hard, she held his head close as she rode out her first orgasm of the day.<p>

"Baby, baby…aahh!…aahh! That's It baby that's it!…_MMMM~_" she uttered out, her legs shook and trembled. Beck rose up, cleaned his face and stoked his cock. He want to fuck jade in front of closet mirror that would show everything below their heads. "turn around jade, I want to hit it from the back" "_mmm~ _from the back? You wanna see how many times you make my tight white ass shake is that it?" "you know it babe" jade positioned the crack of her ass between beck and teased him a bit.

"you don't want to tease me jade, I'm only gonna hit it that much harder" he warned her seductively. "ooh, guess I won't stop then"

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room, Tori and… <strong>

Outside, Trina and Robbie heard the familiar sound of flesh smacking into soft flesh, particularly from the back play. It got Trina going downstairs and she whispered to Robbie to follow her upstairs, she waved bye to tori still sitting by herself. She waved back, she couldn't get the hard sounds of her friends moaning and screaming. Cat in particular was very vocal of just how hard Andre was giving it to her, jade's muffled screams was annoying yet turn on for tori. Her hands and mind fought, she wanted to rub one off quickly, but she doing so would turn her into a pervert.

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted some relief and she wanted to cum. tori went over to kneel down outside of jade and beck's locked room and see if she could outlast jade. Her hands undid the zipper of her pants and went past her panties that were getting wet from her excitement and nervousness. She massaged her clit and slipped two fingers into her slippery pussy, she kept quiet as to not give herself away. "oh fuck beck baby, make me cum with that fucking dick of yours!" moaned jade, _"please do beck, make me cum" _tori whispered to herself.

Walking up to the house wanting nothing more than to take a cold shower was darius, he had no luck gathering numbers on the beach since all the girls had boyfriends or were just big teases. What he will walk in and find will only decide where he and tori stand, he opened the door and headed into living room. Tori heard someone closing in on her, but she couldn't stop pleasuring herself, Darius came into view and the both of them just stared at each other; surprised and terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Dori?- _these sexed up chapters could slip into a part 3 showing Trina and Robbie, and darius and tori, voice your opinion if you want it"

**Removed Scene**

_Moving on_- showing Michael leading Tiffany into her next life, tiffany would have kissed beck goodbye before he headed off into the room with jade. Removed for the purpose of keeping bade strong.


	37. Chapter 37:Getting it Everywhere pt 3

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 37: Getting it Everywhere pt 3

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"I wonder what a Bade baby would look like, or even a baby from Rina"_

* * *

><p><strong>Darius and Tori<strong>

"Darius please…please don't tell anyone" she asked him, hands still down her pants and fingers still in her snatch. "I was gonna ask you what the hell it is you were doing, but" darius stood quiet to get a good listen at almost everyone in the house getting some and receiving some. "I'm cumming Andre! aahh oh gooddd! I'm cumminngg!" yelled out cat.

"_Beck baby, I think someone's outside our door" _both teens heard from inside the pulled her hands out of her pants, hiked them back up to her hips and tried to get up, darius helped her up off the floor but kept her there with him. The door opened up and the head of beck poked out, "oh hey tori and…darius, can I help you two with something?" beck took a look at tori and noticed her pants zipper were undone, he could see the hem of her red panties.

"actually beck, me and tori were interested if you and jade would be ok if me and tori had sex in front of you guys; and in turn we could watch you two"

"who asked that question beck? It sounds pretty good to me" answered jade from behind beck. "hold up a sec, I gotta ask jade if she's ok with that" beck went in and spoke with jade on what they should do.

* * *

><p>"you idiot why would you say that to him, oh crap that means we're gonna have to be naked in front of them and…. Wait a minute darius…do you really?" "I've been missing you for quite a bit, after our first night, I think we could have something" that's where darius left it at and said nothing more of it. Of course tori blushed when he told her he still had feelings for him.<p>

The water In the shower turned off and who came out the bathroom wrapped in towels separately was none other than Cat and Andre. they smiled and waved at darius and tori, they closed and locked their door. "man…the crazy shit that goes in this house, I thought H.A was crazy, tch" tori held on to his arm and waited, darius let his hand grab and smack tori's peach. Tori then did something she thought she would reserve for beck, she reached up to kiss him. Beck poked his head out and told tori to come in first and undress, then darius would follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade and Beck's Room<strong>

Tori entered the room and kept from looking at jade who had her naked body pressed on beck, she removed her shirt first undid her bra second and pulled down her pants and panties last. It such a weird, yet naughty feeling on all three of them. Tori turned and took a good look at jade's naked frame, bald pussy, pink puffy lips [not the ones on her face] amazing tits, C perhaps. Curves that hid an amazing ass just round the corner and an all around attractive body. beck, where did she not look at first. From his manly looking face, amazing hair, hey eyes went down to his tight Pecs and abs and strong arms.

Then she took a good look at his still hard cock, it was wet from being inside jade and being sucked on. He shaved down there, which was good since it made him so much more attractive. "wow Vega, I like that little line of pubes…I might just do that, what do you think beck? Want me to do for you?" beck heard her, he was just to into tori's naked body. "ok beck you can stop looking at her now!"

Darius came in and reframed from looking at beck below his waist, he smiled at him and at jade. He looked at tori and wasted no time in removing his own clothing, everyone, especially the girls were blushing hard. Blood rushed all the way down to their breasts and collected between their legs. Darius couldn't help but sneak glances at jade, even though beck didn't remove his eyes off him. Darius's cock sprang free when his swimming trunks and boxers came right off. Tori looked down and compared it with beck's and so did jade.

* * *

><p>Darius was a lot more thicker, but beck was longer and more veiny. "wow!…I guess me and beck will keep to ourselves on this side and you and darius can have that side." jade finished saying, she then returned to giving beck head. she positioned them so that she could see what exactly tori and darius did from the side, she didn't have to wait long to see darius expertly pick her up and hold her up in a 69 position. Tori went for his thick caramel colored dick and sucked on it like a frozen lollipop. "god damn tori, I think there's more than enough for you over there"<p>

"at least I know how to do it, what are you doing over there? Taking you time?" responded tori right back. "get up jade, I want to fuck this tight ass of yours, _and I want us to watch them_" beck whispered the last part in her ear, jade positioned herself behind him and pushed herself right on his hard on. Beck thrusted his pelvis into her, kissing her neck, massaging her breast and nipple and playing with clit while she fingered herself. The sight of tori, her enemy and rival sucking off the boy she now considers a friend was really hot. He had it all going, he was in shape like her beck, he had an amazing cock, she guessed that by the way tori took almost all of it in.

"careful you don't choke tori, don't want to…_mmm~…_call the ambulance and tell them what it is she choked on" both darius and beck chuckled and gave each other a 'right with you look' darius, tired of just licking a good tasting pie wanted to get in it; deep. He placed tori back on the floor, gave her a peach a loud audible smack and bent her over. "you do a lot of peach smacking bro?" beck asked from across, "just to the ones are attractive and have a little plump booty going for them" "ah! Fuck darius! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

* * *

><p>"God so that's what you sound like…<em>mmm~<em>…you sound just like those…_ah! Beck just like that!_…whore on those porn videos" tori ignored jade's comments and only concentrated on the pleasure emanating from her pussy to the rest of her other senses. Since tori was tall and thin with an amazingly tight ass, darius grabbed her hair in a pony tail and held it all in one hand. Using his other hand, he gave both her ass cheeks well deserved smacks, each smack making her moan, her pussy tighten and the skin shake.

"fuck baby! Oh god beck give it to me please, give it to me!" beck bent jade like darius did tori, and slammed into her over, and over and over. "aahh! Aahh! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"that's how you do it beck! You gotta tell me if it's tight bro" beck answered darius's question with a grin and wink. Darius almost stopped his pumping, he was about laugh so hard but kept concentrating on making tori feel good. The air and tension in their room was high and low, high because the stench of young sex was strong, low because now both girls glanced at each other and their partners with neither caring. To spice things up and keep their loads in them, beck fucked jade next to darius who fucked tori on the same bed.

Both fellas fucked their partner/ girlfriend in front of the other, missionary was where it was at. Jade had her white beautiful legs wrapped firmly around beck's ass, to keep him from leaving and to keep him deep inside her. They kissed each other fervently, trying to suck the other's tongue out of their mouths. _"fuck beck baby! I'm really close! Ah shit! I'm really close…aahh aahh aahh!" "I can feel it too jade…fuck man! No matter how many times I'm in you I swear it's tighter every time"_

* * *

><p>Tori knew since jade and beck were fucking much earlier, their time was close as was hers. Apparently darius knew now where her g-spot was and wasted no energy in trying to avoid it, he messed around with her swollen throbbing clit and wet lips. He took deep hard thrusts into her, tori was writhing in pleasure at this point. Neither three ever heard tori yell out in lust, "Darius I'm…AAHHHH! MMMMM! FUUUCCKK!" she yelled out with a bit of a laugh at the end. Darius felt himself approaching and pulled out of her sopping red hole, he lifted her head up and spilled his thick white seed all over her face.<p>

Jade was watching it all, her back was arched when she saw darius shoot his copious amount of cum on her rival's face. "jade I'm Cumming! Oh shit here it comes honey!" beck warned her, _"oh my god beck" _she gasped, _"please baby like last time…fuck! Put my legs on your shoulders!" _acting quickly, beck took her legs and placed them on his shoulders like she asked. Once on, he came a bucket load inside her, jade's tight pussy was like a vice when she came squirting around him. Her release was so strong she felt the waves in her bones, it was like an explosion between her legs; the cradle of life.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Trina<strong>

Positioned between her clamped thighs, Trina screamed out sexual profanity as Robbie helped himself to some Trina pie. He didn't know whether it was because she came earlier at the dusk of work or whether she was just naturally very horny, but the juices escaping her slick hole were delicious. Trina humped and grinded Robbie's wet hungry mouth all over pie, "god Robbie!….aahh…you sure like eating pie huh?" "just yours Trina, just yours" he gave a quick response before really pushing his mouth as far inside her honey pot as possible.

Robbie reached under her thighs to grip her ass cheeks and grounded his mouth into her wet dripping pussy, "ah ah ah…aahh!" Trina came squealing and squirting, her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed, Robbie held his mouth there to drink it all up. It was more than what Trina could handle, but Robbie still had to cum himself.

"you up for anal Trina honey?" Robbie boldly asked his girlfriend who couldn't think perfectly. "wha- what! Robbie you already have going eating me, lord knows you'll have me squirting again when you're balls deep in my pussy…" "I know that, but I love you Trina, I really do" "I love you two Robbie…fine…just…make sure you go slow"

Robbie smiled and positioned his cock at her brown eye, "hey!" she yelled. "what Trina? You said I could" "yeah but lube your dick up first" "oh? well I just ate you out so I guess you could do that for me, it's not like I could give myself head ha ha" Trina knelt down and sucked Robbie's dick, she sucked only half of it since she thought he was gonna go slow at first. He did go slow at first when she was done sucking him off. "don't hold your cheeks apart k Trina, I wanna see those sliced pieces of your peach jiggle" "god you sure love ass don't you Robbie, fuck you must have been waiting for this for a while"

* * *

><p>Robbie pushed his cock head inside her anal ring and slowly pushed it in, stretching her out. The position they were on was a standing position, perfect for the most part. "shit I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me [small laughter] I must really be losing it" Robbie push his dick in quicker and quicker until he was all in. "Ow! Fuck! Fuck! Please Robbie just give me a second…shit!" Robbie stroked her hair and played with her C's that felt so soft and hot in his hands. "ok go ahead Robbie…fuck my ass, fuck my god damn guts" Robbie pumped into Trina's round jiggly peach, he enjoyed kissing and biting her shoulders as he did. Trina encouraged him to go harder by grabbing his own ass and pushing him up on her even closer, "fuck Trina!…this is even better than your pussy, and your pussy is really tight"<p>

"of fuck Robbie on everything I love…aahh! You're fucking my damn guts!" Robbie smacked and pummeled his pelvis into Trina's ass, "fuck I'm gonna cum baby…shit! Shit! Shiitt!" Trina's ass was just wringing and squeezing him so much he just lost it and unloaded, shooting his goo in her bowels. Trina didn't know or couldn't tell, but her pussy was also feeling the stimulation and she squirted right on the wall as she was being filled with Robbie's goo. Robbie pulled out slowly and with a popping sound, saw how his seed escaped her puckered asshole and rolled down her thighs. "alright Robbie I'm gonna be feeling this tomorrow, and now all I want Is to take a shower"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts <strong>

_Longest Chapter_- thank you Big S and Dgillis for wanting another chapter, I delivered and I hope you readers enjoy it.


	38. Chapter 38:Sitting on Peas

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 38: Sitting on Peas

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"That last chapter was pretty intense and bold of me, wait! No it wasn't. hope you all continue to read my story and critique it. Thank you Dgillis7 for the ideas and for my regulars who review it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade and Beck's Room, 2:30 evening<strong>

Right after both girls and both fellas came on their partner and in their girlfriend, all four of them reframed from looking at the other person while they changed into their clothes. Tori kissed darius and watched him leave the room, "thanks for letting me and tori enjoy this sweet sweet…'orgy' beck and jade. Whatever happened here stays here, tori, I'll see you around" with those few words, darius left the room and headed up to his own.

Jade's hair was messy from all the rubbing her head did on the bed and the beating her pussy took from beck. She grabbed a brush from her cabinet and brushed her black hair, she saw that tori was still in their room sitting on beck's bed. Beck felt the uneasy energy between them and went to go open the window. It was still early in the day and the smell of sex escaped out the window, beck took in fresh air through his nostrils and breathed it out of his mouth. He saw tori looking over to him with a soft smile, he smiled back at her but returned to give jade a deep French kiss.

"I'm gonna be in the kitchen, you want me to make you something baby?" beck held the door open waiting for jade's response, "I'll make something for myself don't worry about it beck, and remember that I'm cooking tonight for everyone, that also means for you Vega" she said with a hard look. "ok jade…guess I'll leave you two girls here then"

"don't pretend we're better friends just because you saw me getting my brains fucked out, I also saw you too." "hey jade, I don't mind doing this all over again, I just thought since we have nothing to hide from each other now…we could get along better." jade stopped her brushing and sat down next to tori, she placed both her hands on her own thighs and stared at the ground. "you know something tori…I come to like you a lot more here, don't get the wrong idea, I still don't like you in so many way, but you're alright."

"Thanks jade…so we still up for that threesome at the end of this all?" jade didn't like the sudden change of subject, "get out tori!" she yelled. tori left laughing and prancing out like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Living Room**

Gathering garbage bags from the kitchen, beck went out of the house to place them outside of the house. Tori took a good look at the kitchen and living room, it was a mess and what the rules of the house said was to pick up and clean any mess even if you didn't do it. There were still dishes that needed to be cleaned and the bathroom needed some cleaning as well.

Trina came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist, she walked like she had something rammed up her ass. "you ok Trina?" asked her sister, "yeah…well no, I'll tell you when I come back down ok tori" "sure thing sis…damn, i guess someone's gotta get this mess cleaned up."

Tori went into the bathroom to get a bucket and cleaning supplies to get started, jade came out of her room and watched tori go into the bathroom, retrieving a mop and bucket. Beck returned to the house and asked tori if she would do the dishes so he could mop. "what? You should let her do the really crappy job babe" "you know what jade, talking about crappy jobs how about you go clean the bathroom." beck told her.

"hahaha…I'm sorry beck" tori told him, "what! No way I don't want do that!" jade went over to the kitchen and decided she would do the dishes, and there was a lot of them. "fine then, I guess I'll clean the bathroom. But then there's the Jacuzzi, that's gotta get flushed out [thinking back to him and jade screwing in there] oh yeah that's definitely gotta get flushed out" luckily for beck, cat and Andre came out of their own room looking to relax and watch some television. "sup beck, tori, jade" Andre sat back on the couch with cat snuggled around his arm.

"whoa hold up there Andre, everyone in here is cleaning. I'm cleaning the bathroom and I need someone to go outside and up on the roof deck to flush out all that water from the Jacuzzi. That shouldn't be too hard right?" Andre got up and walked outside from the kitchen, "wait a minute Andre!" cat followed behind, jade grabbed cat's shirt from the back and pulled her over to her side. "wait a minute there pet, you spend a lot of time with him that we hardly hang out" "but we never hang out jade" "well maybe we should, and we can start off by cleaning these dishes" cat didn't know what she should do, she moved around like a small child.

* * *

><p>"I really want to go up there with him though" cat told jade, "and I could really use your help here. Besides cat, I'm actually making the whole family dinner so if you don't want to help me you could eat scraps from the dog bowl"<p>

"but there's no dogs in here… is there?" cat gave in and grabbed a pair of cleaning gloves, jade handed her a spare sponge and bottle of soap. To get started on mopping, tori would need to broom first, she looked around for the broom and found it inside a closet close to the camera room. She grabbed that and a dustpan and began sweeping, apart from hanging out with her friends at school or in her house or one of theirs, it felt like a family. It really felt like family when Trina came back down with a weird step to her walk, she walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer of the refrigerator.

"ow ow ow…damn I'm gonna kill Robbie as soon as my ass feels better" she mumbled, trying to keep it to herself. Trina grabbed a bag of frozen peas and went over to sit on them. She was wearing some light pink loose fitting pajama pants with designs of a corporation building on each leg. She grabbed the TV remote and turned on the plasma television, she swapped through channels and left it on the sci fi channel. They were showing the twilight zone episode _"eye of the beholder" _"oh nice, I love this one" Trina said happily.

Tori walked over to her sister and sat down, she asked her what was up with her weird walking. "I'm gonna kill Robbie, after I kill myself tori" "what do you mean by that Trina?"

"I mean I actually let Robbie…um…_fuck my asshole_" Trina whispered the last part in her sister's ear so the others wouldn't hear it. Tori was just shocked, her eyes were wide and her hands covered her mouth.

* * *

><p>"Trina!…oh my god what are you trying to do to yourself?"<p>

"Hey it seemed like a good idea earlier, I'm not saying I wouldn't try it again, I would maybe just buy some KY next time. Still I'm going to kill Robbie"

Robbie came downstairs and sat himself next to Trina he. Placed his arm around her neck and on her shoulder. Tori sat up and continued to broom the living room, kitchen and hallways. She saw Robbie kiss her sister's temple and rub her thighs, Trina didn't look to mad at him. Instead, she saw Trina kissing him right back, at times she didn't her understand her sister and maybe it was better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Eye of the Beholder_- famous twilight zone episode when the doctors and nurses are deformed pigs and society is all about conformity.

_Trina's Pants_- had corporate building designs on each leg, the buildings are in fact property that Paragon Corporation, the shadowy company running this program, controls.

**Removed Scene **

_West Vega_- After beck had left the room, tori still in a sexual high, envisions herself tribbing with jade furiosly while sucking off beck. To which jade just looks at her like a stranger. [removed for a possible later scene during the end possibly]


	39. Chapter 39:Home Cooking 2

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves _

Chapter 39: Home Cooking 2

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N "Just Dwarfing here and there"

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Living Room, 5:30 evening**

After a long day of cleaning and flushing out the Jacuzzi, Jade was getting started with dinner. She pulled out ribs from the freezer, pulled out a bag of potatoes and other good stuff for what she promises beck will be a good dinner. Beck sat on one of the kitchen stool's in a different set of clothes, his other clothes were in a bag where laundry would be done tomorrow before the big "rep your nationality" party at club vortex.

He and jade planned to their laundry tomorrow right after jade came back from work. He didn't know whether cat and Andre or the others would join them, but if they did he would have to tell them during dinner, that and about the party. Tori was sitting on the couch looking at some television but then again looking over at beck who kept staring at what was obviously Jade's ass as she walked from the fridge, to the oven and to the pantry closet. Not too long ago he was just drilling her, she didn't know whether he was doing it to send a message to her or it was just because he was a guy.

He turned and spotted tori looking at television, completely ignoring him. He wondered what was going through her head, thinking back to how his buddy, Darius was nailing her in his bedroom; his view of tori has changed very little. He holds nothing against her, he just wished in a twilight zone it could have been him. But the show was more than enough and it's better if they never talked about it.

* * *

><p>"<em>In darkness you will find me, I dance among the dead, but very soon I'll need to hunt the scent of blood instead. <em>

_Rising from your earth bed it thickens in the air, a smell both sweet and rancid, I know that you are near._

_Tonight we'll make love till we die, tonight we'll make love till we die._

_I know you think I'm nasty but I am no common girl, I once slept with the devil it was really no big thrill._

_The passion of the killas who lie in wait for me, just show me my own meaning of death in ecstasy, tonight we'll make love till we die, tonight we'll make love till we die."_

Beck and tori heard jade singing a very old yet very catchy song from the 90's, tori lifted the volume of the television to block it out of her area. Beck couldn't take anymore and instead got behind his girlfriend, connected his crotch with her peach and slowly danced with her.

* * *

><p>"<em>I want you to seduce me with your terror in the cold, make love to me and let me bleed to death before I get too old.<em>

_I am not your enemy, and surely not your friend but share with me your morbid love, we are the living dead."_

"oh by the way jade and tori, when me and Andre went outside with you girls earlier. We were given a flyer by a couple on the boardwalk saying there was a "rep your nationality" party at a club called vortex, I think the directions are on the flyer. They said it has food, music and drink" beck went on and on.

"sounds more like a restaurant than a club, but I wouldn't mind flying the red, white and blue." jade said with a tone of pride, beck and tori knew they were American but their true nationalism rested elsewhere.

"well honey, as you know I'm Canadian- Indian, born in beautiful Canada but have Indian blood running through these veins. Aren't you a lucky girl jade" he asked her, never letting once his hold on her waist loosen. "oh I am, most Indian, excuse me, most Indian -Canadians don't turn out as hot as you, and those that do; are always a bunch of players."

* * *

><p>"hey! Watch it jade those are my people you're talking about. You wanna help me out here tori?"<p>

"oh? Oh yeah! Of course she's lucky, she's always the lucky one. But I'm lucky too, me and Trina are half Puerto Rican. And guys just go crazy when we tell them _"oh yeah me and my sister are half boricua" _they just love it, and they try to get with me, and maybe my sister."

Darius came walking downstairs and heard what tori said of her last statement, he jumped on the couch and placed his arm around tori's shoulder. "shit girl you never told me you were puerto Rican, no wonder I'm so damn attractive you and your sister. You know how us black men are, yeah we love our black women but puerto Rican chicks are up there with them." tori blushed and rested her head on his chest, she snuggled up to him and ran her hand on his nice chest. Beck though nothing much of the sight, except maybe a few feelings of jealousy. Then again what was there to be jealous about, he practically saw her getting her brains effd out of her.

He knew now what to expect from her if, if he ever did the grown up with her. He returned his attention to jade and kissed her neck and ears. "beck baby can you call the pet, the nerd, the other Vega and Andre over here. I have finished making dinner and I want everyone one here to enjoy it, that also goes for you two over there" jade said, referring to tori and Darius.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Table, 6:30 pm<strong>

Gathered around the table, sitting together by couples and friends; everyone was hungry and ready to try jade's cooking. Being the only 'chefs' of the house, Andre and beck were impressed with jade's rice, mashed potatoes, meatballs, peas, sliced lemons, lettuce and so on. Beck stood up to give a toast to his girlfriend and her well kept promise, everyone withheld from digging in for the sake of keeping order.

"everyone…this wonderful banquet of food that my girlfriend, and yes, my future wife, jade west has made for all of us should be enough to fill our stomachs. I know a long time I made a bad joke about her being able to cook, which revolved around some popcorn. But me and jade have gotten past that and now my lesson to her are paying off"

"here here!" everyone said out loud. Jade blushed and threw her black hair back. She kissed beck as he took a seat, she stood up and lifted up her glass of Pepsi and made a small statement. "I hope each and every one of you enjoy this dinner that I so graciously made for everyone, and no…none of it is poisoned"

"yay no we cat" interjected cat.

Jade sat back down and everyone took their portions and placed it on their plates, "oh by the way guys, we're all going down to club vortex for a big nationalism party tomorrow night" beck threw out there, he did so while chewing on a meatball.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Facts<strong>

_Song_- the song jade was singing is called "Tonight" by SSQ, check it out on Youtube guys and girls.

_Popcorn reference_- on the slap, or on you tube, Beck made a "sexist" joke about jade being able to cook popcorn. It was just a damn joke people.


	40. Chapter 40:Fly Those Flags

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Chapter 40: Fly those Flags

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"This will be the last chapter for this story, following it will be an Epilogue detailing what has happened to them after the shore. Stay on the alert for a new Silent hill inspired story, I will ask people to PM for the following after this chapter is done." _

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Morning Guest Room, 6:00am<strong>

Inside the guest room, sleeping comfortably within the embrace of Darius was Tori. After last night's dinner, she figured having sex with the boy who she's coming to love and respect more each day would serve more as a dessert treat for her and him. When she was riding him like a cowgirl that she wasn't, she kept thinking back to how beck was just plainly fucking jade yesterday. She didn't know that scene would be etched into her memory, now every time she thought of sex she thought hard of jade's screaming face and beck grunting hard, releasing himself inside her.

Being with beck would be nice, but just being with Darius was becoming more and more easy for her. Tori awoke that Wednesday morning, she removed Darius's arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. She got up out of bed and placed some clothes on, what her mother and father would think if they knew she was having sex. They probably wouldn't condemn her for it, just wish that she take more precautionary measures when fooling around.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre<strong>

Sleeping on their own beds for once, Cat and Andre decided to get it in last night after eating dinner. Andre had promised to cat that he would get her a rabbit when he had the money, cat wouldn't have to wait long to get one. Cat awoke and scratched her head, she hasn't been straightening her hair lately and it was retaining its natural curly feature. She tried brushing her hair with a comb but got stuck on knots, "ow! I guess This is what you get cat for not flat ironing your hair"

She left the hair mess for later after she was finished taking a shower. Andre had awoke minutes later when she came back into their room with a towel around her waist. "good morning cat [yawns] aw man what time is it?"

"it's time to get up my sweet chocolate [giggling] you have to make sure you pack all your clothes and mines In a bag, so that when I come back me and you could go with Beck and Jade to do some laundry." cat removed the towel covering her body and used it to dry her hair. Andre's eyes almost popped out of his eyes and got up to close the door, small whispers and giggles were all that was heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Trina<strong>

Since tori spent the night with Darius in the guest room, Trina wanted Robbie to come spend the night with her. She decided to torture him for the anal pain she endured yesterday by biting him all over his face, pulling on his hair, kissing him very very hard and refusing to give him head, but she still got it in with him. Robbie just took the punishment and was just glad he still had Trina with him at the end.

Trina could be a handful most of the time but she was definitely growing up while at the shore. How could he tell? Before getting down and freaky last night, Trina asked him if he would give her his honest opinion on her new song and singing skills. He listened to her sing and was amazed at how much better she had gotten had gotten, she sounded serious and honest in her voice when she sang.

He just hoped that after the summer was over, she would really surprise everyone at H.A with her new found ability. They too wanted to go wash their clothes after she and him came back from work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Speed Card <strong>

After work, everyone in the Burning Sword left in their partner's/ friend's car with bags of laundry to the nearest Laundromat. Beck and jade laughed and gossiped about what they were gonna do when they got back to H.A.

Darius wanted something official with Tori, never has he spent so much time with one girl that he truly liked that he needed to come clean. He would, however save his question till the end of it all.

On another corner of the Laundromat, Andre was searching his phone for a local pet store, he was saving the moment to surprise cat with a rabbit at the end of the party. Cat was oblivious to what he had planned for her, she knew he promised her a rabbit during their time at the amusement park. But she wasn't expecting it during their time at the shore.

Robbie and Trina waited patiently for their clothes to finish washing so they could put it the dryers. Robbie couldn't keep his hands off Trina and that was just fine with her, so as long as he kept his hands on her waist and not on her breasts; it was a public place after all.

After their laundry was done and dry, everyone grabbed their bags and headed back to the house. Tori and darius on the other hand headed off to a clothing store for women to pick something out for tori. Beck and Jade and everybody else went back to the house to get dressed up for the "rep your nationality" party.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie and Trina<strong>

The Rina couple wasted no time in deciding what they wanted to wear, Robbie went with some jeans, white kicks and a black and white button up shirt. Trina went with a pair of jeans that would show off more than the curves of her body and her shapely ass, but would also show her knees. She went some knee torn jeans, wearing some black pumps and a black and white cropped cardigan. Robbie planned to fly the American flag, while Trina waited to rock the flags of her country [America] and the one of her mother [Puerto rico] Trina grabbed a curling iron from her cabinet and went to do her hair in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade<strong>

Hoping that there would be some Indian flags and bandanas for him to rock, beck dressed in his best clothes. Denim jeans with a white button up shirt and a dark green sports jacket looked perfect, not to mention nice shiny business shoes to go with all of that. Jade went with something more for a club, black jeans, white undershirt with a black skull design and a black bridal jacket, she curled her black hair and strands of green highlights in it.

Beck watched jade preparing herself in front of the mirror on her cabinet, she looked so damn good. Even when deep inside her, he felt like he still could do more to reach deeper in her. Still it just felt good to be with her, he wouldn't trade her for anyone, he even had the craziest idea of asking jade to marry him after high school. It might have been a large stretch for being so young, but just being engaged to her would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Darius <strong>

Being the second girl after Cat, tori decided to wear a blue club dress with some white pumps that had a bow on them. She fixed some make up on her and rolled some red lipstick on. Darius went all hood style and put some baggy jeans on, white Jordan's, a black and white jersey that read "Team Paragon" a Black and White fitted and a lot of cologne. Darius kissed tori on her cheek and waited for her and everyone else in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre <strong>

Andre wore a black stretch shirt with denim jeans and black boots, he carried around a white bandana with a black fist, the black power symbol. He took a black Lakers hat and waited for cat to finish dressing in her green club dress. Since she was half Italian, she hoped an Italian flag or cape or maybe both would compliment her dress. Since she preferred her hair being curly, she went with the style.

Being smaller than all the other girls in the house, cat made up for it by wearing some white Steve madden platform pump heels. "those heels really make that ass stick out cat" said Andre, complementing her backside.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**lub Vortex**

In two groups, Team Brad and Team vixen drove in their own cars. In Beck's car and in Trina's. there would be no race however, the drive was long and pretty boring. Members of team brad cracked jokes and members of team vixen gossiped about what they were gonna do when they got back to school.

Out on the streets, adults and teens in their own cars shouted out cries of excitement either because they were excited or drunk. The club wasn't far off now and everyone was excited, their cars pulled up on the side walk and everyone got out. They all paired up with their partners and headed inside, the club was large and original. It was a club but also a restaurant, waiting for them inside were two guys who held boxes with fifty flags of the world, capes, bandanas and special head bands for girls with ten different little flags on them.

They were lead to their tables by a waitress where a traditional Mexican song was playing on the dance floor. Beck would wait for the later, he, Robbie, Darius and Andre jumped onto the dance floor which had light up panels on them and danced to the song as best they could. Of course their best was nothing compared to actual Mexican adult couples who danced effortlessly to it, the Dj changed up the song and threw in a good one for all the American urban teens.

* * *

><p>"Now hit the booty dew!"<p>

"oh shit! Now this is wassup!" shouted out Darius in excitement, a whole mess of teens of color came and crowded the dance floor, while the rest of the girls ordered, cat was the only one who went to go join the boys. She along with her man and friends did the Up, Down and Rock bottom**. **flags from the Mexican flag, American flag, Italian, Jamaican and multiple Caribbean flags went up from the crowd.

When that fun had passed, they returned to their tables and ate a variety of foods from the Caribbean and different regions of America. When "Party time" by 45 grave started, Jade immediately pulled beck to the dance floor and jumped around with him. She had American bandanas tied around her wrists and around her neck, beck tied an Indian flag around his head and a Canadian flag around his neck like a handkerchief.

The night was young and the gang would discover a few new things about their friends national backgrounds and the joys of dancing to different genres of music from different countries all while flying their own flags.

* * *

><p><strong>[Me]<strong>

"_And while the victorious gang enjoyed their night out on the town, it would not be the last time. Throughout their summer vacation they would go out to more clubs, discover the pleasures of smoking a bit of weed, buying sex toys from a hidden "underground" sex shop and even end up fighting among each other about petty little things, but at the end of the day when the last day came they promised each other to continue things on when the first day of school began. Little did they know that someone else wanted them in their clutches, until that day comes, their stay at Huntington beach would be just another California story under the setting sun."_

**END **

* * *

><p>(!) <em>What I need to know are any weaknesses and fears from the entire victorious cast, any grudges, issues etc. the victorious wiki doesn't give any of those. it's for my new horror story that takes off after this story, wait for the epilogue people.<em>


	41. Chapter 41:Epilogue

_**P**__alms and __**W**__aves_

Epilogue

By: The_Tenderness10

* * *

><p><strong>After The Summer<strong>

When the summer program in Huntington beach had ended, along with others in different parts of the country, the victorious crew left the burning sword the way they entered it a few months ago, clean and pristine. Everyone left on good terms with each other with a few new updates for everyone and every couple involved in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori and Darius<strong>

Before Tori left back with Trina on the last day, Darius gathered up his courage and pulled tori aside so it was only them two. He held her hands asked her if she would be his girlfriend, she wasn't as shocked as Darius would have hoped but she smiled and blushed a lot. She answered his question with a deep passionate kiss, he held her close and lifted her up. Everyone watched on as the two of them kissed.

Darius Left first after saying goodbye to everyone, he told tori he would be seeing her later. With all his stuff in his skyline, he drove off.

Tori let Trina in on what was asked of her from darius, Trina knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Trina and Robbie<strong>

While Trina made sure all of her things and her sister's stuff was in her car, Robbie came to Trina and held her tightly. His hair had returned to it's normal curly state but was cut shorter, it was just a haircut. Trina closed the trunk on her prius and waited for Robbie, he walked over to her and leaned his body on hers. They stared into each other's eyes without saying anything, there was no need for words on how Robbie made Trina feel, the same in reverse.

With a loving hug first, Trina and Robbie sucked face afterwards. Tori and Trina took off and left the shore house.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat and Andre <strong>

Carrying her black and white pet rabbit that Andre promised to get her, she named him Oskar. She was more than happy carry him around, and letting Robbie or beck hold him. Andre gave each of the last two guys there hugs and gave jade a kiss on the cheek, he along with cat wished everyone a good farewell. He had asked that what they all went through in the shore house wouldn't change them when they got back home and returned to school. Cat placed Oskar back in his cage and gave everyone left a hug, Robbie wished her well along with beck and jade, yes even jade.

Andre started up his car and took off, only beck, Robbie and jade were left.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck and Jade <strong>

Beck and Jade would save their public affection for later, but with only Robbie around beck wanted to ask jade something. "jade…will you marry me" she nearly couldn't believe what she had heard, Robbie also. Even though beck had no ring, she was just as happy to say yes with no engagement ring on her finger. Robbie clapped when jade hugged and kissed beck. jade went over to Robbie to give him a hug and to wish him luck on getting back home safe, and for being totally different this summer towards her.

Beck had to wipe away some small tears in his eyes to give Robbie a hug and pat on his back, he too wished Robbie luck with Trina, getting back home and with everything else.

Robbie watched jade and beck get on the avalanche and take off, now only he was left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong>

Since he had a lot of bags like everyone else, his moped wasn't enough for him to carry them all back. He called a taxi so he, his moped and his stuff could go back home. While he waited by the house, he decided to look out towards the boardwalk and watch people. The weather was getting cold but their still some warm air replacing it here and there. Someone dressed in a white suit and tie came and looked out towards the boardwalk with him, Robbie noticed him and both sparked up a conversation.

Robbie didn't know who he was but the stranger knew his name, he warned of dark clouds following him and his friends. He was to stay strong and determined to stay alive when the time came. Robbie's taxi came and he and stranger helped him get all the bags inside the trunk and tying up the moped on the top of the taxi. Robbie waved goodbye to the house and to the stranger. With the last member of the crew gone, the stranger removed his silver sunglasses and slipped them in his pant pockets.

He closed his eyes and whispered "take care" and vanished when a strong wind blew by.

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong>_ "The next story I hope will begin just before everyone returns to high school for their last year, it will be a bloody, gory, dark and psychological tale of terror, much like the games of silent hill" _


End file.
